House
by gyucchi
Summary: Hidup Sebastian berubah drastis ketika seorang gay memasuki hidupnya. — sebastian/ciel. au.
1. Chapter 1: That Couple, Meet

"Hei, Ciel! Kau putus dari Alois?"

Seorang dengan rambut perak menutupi mata tengah berjalan sambil melontarkan pertanyaan pada seorang dengan rambut kelabu. Suasana ruangan yang sedang dipijaki keduanya cukup ramai.

"Hmm... _yeah_, begitulah. Aku masih pusing, nih. Jangan tanyai aku soal itu lagi," jawab pemuda bermata _sapphire_ yang dipanggil 'Ciel' itu. Ia terlihat cukup frustasi dengan minuman di gelas kecil yang digenggamnya.

"Wah, pasti berat, ya. Alois 'kan, yang paling dekat denganmu di '_Gay Guys'_ ini. Apalagi kalian sudah berteman lama sekali, ya," ujar pemuda berambut perak panjang lagi. Ia tampak duduk di sebelah temannya yang bernama Ciel.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas lagi. Kami putus karena masalah berat, Undertaker. Sejujurnya pun aku tak mau," lanjut Ciel lagi. Sang teman yang bernama Undertaker―dan biasa dipanggil Taker―itu mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang kau _single_?" tanya Undertaker. Tanpa butuh jawaban berupa suara, dengan anggukan Ciel, Undertaker sudah paham.

"Hmm... padahal kau mau menikah dengan Alois kalau jadi, bulan ini. Sayang, ya―" Perkataan Undertaker terpotong.

"―Sudah kubilang, jangan bahas lagi," gumam Ciel yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja dan dekapan kedua tangannya. Tampaknya, Ciel begitu stres.

"Sebentar! Dengar orang bicara, dulu. Kau ini 'kan, anggota angkatan _lama_―termasuk aku, sih―namun belum menikah―maksudku, lihatlah Lau yang sudah menikah... walau ia malah menjadi _straight_ kembali, dengan menikahi seorang gadis Cina juga bernama Ran Mao.

"Bagaimana, kalau kuberi tantangan untukmu. Dapatkan seorang pria dalam tiga hari, lalu kalian menikah. Pertahankan pernikahan itu cukup satu tahun ke depan, apa pun yang terjadi. Kalau gagal, kau kukeluarkan dari _'Gay Guys_'. Ingat, aku pendiri dan pemegang otoritas di sini," jelas Undertaker panjang lebar. Ciel langsung terbangun dan syok. Keluar dari _'Gay Guys'_? Sama saja dengan tidak mendapat pasangan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin, tahu! Aku baru saja putus! Kau gila?" ujar Ciel dengan menautkan kedua alis, sementara Undertaker tetap tenang.

"Tidak―aku tidak gila. Aku tahu kau mampu, dengan pesonamu. Kalau kau sanggup merubah jalan hidup seorang _straight_ menjadi mengikutimu, akan kuberi nilai tambah," ucap Undertaker. Ciel menghela napas berat.

"Oke, oke. Namun sebelumnya, kau sendiri belum menikah, tahu!" bantah Ciel lagi―meski sudah menyetujui tantangan Undertaker.

"Heh? Aku akan menikah bulan depan. Tanggalnya saja yang belum pasti," ucap Undertaker dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ciel pasrah dan menghela napas lagi.

"Undang aku. HA-RUS," eja Ciel di akhir. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Undertaker―walau tinggi Ciel sendiri sedada Undertaker. Mereka berjabat tangan yang berarti―

"Oke, _deal_."

―Ciel menerima tantangan Undertaker. Drama sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai!

* * *

><p><em><strong>House<strong>_

**Chap 1:** Those Couple_, Meet_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix; _**House** title only from _House series in AXN_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian. _Short _chapter―Prologue. Ciel mendominasi di awal dan mungkin berubah kedudukan di tengah cerita. Jangan kabur karena Ciel jadi _Seme_ duluan, ya! Saya mohon... DX

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**House****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"Haah... pasangan, ya. Cari di mana, ya? Tidak mungkin aku dan Alois berbaikan sekarang," ujar Ciel pasrah. Ia baru saja keluar dari <em>'Gay Guys<em>' beberapa saat setelah berjabat tangan dengan Undertaker. Bertanya apa itu '_Gay Guys'_? Secara singkat, perkumpulan para _gay_ di London. Namun, perkumpulan tersebut tidaklah sesederahana itu. Semua akan terungkap nanti.

Ciel terus berpikir sembari menendang batu di depannya. Ciel terus berjalan dengan tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Yang ada di pikirannya, hanya Alois―sang mantan―dan cara mendapatkan pasangan baru.

Ya, Ciel terus menendang kerikil di depan kakinya tanpa peduli sekeliling. Ia tidak melihat tatapan nafsu dari para gadis yang cekikikan di sekitarnya. Tidak―ia tidak dan tidak akan pernah peduli. Wajahnya memang manis dan terbilang cukup rupawan... sayangnya ia berpikir lain daripada sesamanya.

Mengapa? Tahu arti '_Gay Guys'_ 'kan? Itulah jawabannya. Ciel tidak tertarik lagi pada wanita. Ia memiliki latar belakang tersendiri yang bukan saatnya untuk diceritakan. Pernah dengar _quote_ bahwa orang tampan atau rupawan justru berpotensi orientasi seksual yang lebih besar dari orang biasa, bukan?

Sudahlah, tinggalkan narasi di atas dan kembali ke cerita. Ciel yang menendang kerikil itu tak melihat sekitar, menyebabkan―

_Duk!_

"AUCH!"

―kerikilnya mengenai badan orang tanpa ia sadari. Ciel langsung tersentak mendengar erangan sakit orang yang dikenainya.

"Kau―kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ciel panik sambil tanpa sadar berjinjit dan mengelus wajah orang yang dikenainya―bukan badannya. Refleks melihat _gender_ orang yang dikenainya, mungkin? Hei, Ciel _gay_, ingat?

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Kau mengelus wajahku dengan tatapan seperti itu, tahu! Mengganggu sekali! Kau _gay_ apa?" bentak orang yang dikenai Ciel. Orang yang rupawan sekali. Wajahnya mulus yang putih; rambut bermodel dibelah tengah dengan warna hitam kelam; serta mata merah delima yang memukau. Sempurna di mata Ciel.

Namun, mengingat apa yang dikatakan pemuda asing tadi, Ciel tanpa sadar menjawab, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" Mengakibatkan pemuda di hadapannya membelalak.

"A-apa?"

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! Kenapa kau meninggalkan pacarmu di belakang menenteng belanjaan sendirian, hah?" teriak orang yang lari tergopoh-gopoh tiba-tiba, ke arah Ciel dan pemuda asing itu.

Orang yang bernapas terengah-engah itu seorang gadis―gadis yang bertubuh begitu proporsional. Ciel sampa mengernyitkan alis―pertama kali melihat bentuk itu―namun tetap ia tak tertarik. Halo~ ia _gay_!

Belum sempat pemuda bernama Sebastian itu menjawab, pacarnya sudah menyahut terlebih dahulu.

"Ya ampun, Sebastian! Kau berjalan cepat-cepat, untuk bertemu seorang pemuda dan melupakan pacarmu? Jangan bilang kau _gay_!" sentak pacar Sebastian sambil marah-marah. Ciel mengerutkan kening melihat situasi ini.

"Tidak, Beast. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan pemuda '_gay'_ ini. Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Sebastian pada Beast―sang pacar. Ciel merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan penekanan nada Sebastian pada kata '_gay_'.

"_Oh, my God!_ Pemuda semanis ini... _GAY?_ Ya ampun! Jauhi dia, Sebastian! Nanti kau bisa-bisa digaetnya!" ujar Beast sembari bergidik ngeri. Sebastian menaikkan bahunya, lalu merangkul Beast pergi.

Kendati mereka telah menjauh, Ciel masih bisa mendengar samar. Mendengar ejekan dan cemooh mengenai _dirinya_. Ciel hanya mendecih kesal. Hak orang untuk memilih jalan hidupnya, bukan? Pasangan _straight_ tidak seharusnya menghina _slash_!

"Huh, hanya orang-orang bodoh. Namun, pemuda itu tampan juga. Jadi ingin...," gumam Ciel di akhir seketika itu juga, Ciel teringat pembicaraannya dengan Undertaker.

"_Kalau kau sanggup merubah jalan hidup seorang straight menjadi mengikutimu, akan kuberi nilai tambah."_

Ciel menyeringai seketika itu juga. Ia membalik badannya yang hendak ke arah sebaliknya tadi, kembali ke arah perginya Sebastian dan Beast.

"Sebastian Michaelis, ya... lihat saja nanti. Kau akan tetap pada pacarmu, atau memilihku."

* * *

><p>Ciel mengikuti Sebastian dan Beast dari kejauhan. Ke mana pun mereka pergi, Ciel ada di sana sembari terus menjaga jarak―agar tidak ketahuan. Ciel terus senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kesempurnaan<em> buruannya<em> kali ini.

Setelah Sebastian berpisah dengan Beast di rumah Beast―Sebastian mengantar Beast pulang―ia pergi ke apartemennya. Ciel terus mengikutinya dengan menyelinap―dan hampir ketahuan beberapa kali.

Sampai di kamar Sebastian, Ciel menengok dari persimpangan koridor kamar apartemen. Saat ia mengingat alamat dan nomor kamar Sebastian, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang berambut merah sebahu yang memakai gaun tidur. Sebastian tersenyum lembut―Ciel terpukau lagi―dan masuk kamarnya.

Ciel mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu begitu Sebastian masuk. Ia mencoba mendengar sesuatu―dan dapat! Desah agak keras terdengar dari dalam. Seketika itu juga, Ciel tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan licik.

"_Gotcha you_, Sebastian Michaelis! Tunggu kejutanku besok. Kau tidak akan lolos, sudah kubilang."

* * *

><p><em>Tok. Tok. Tok<em>.

Kamar 253 Apartemen_ Paradise_ diketuk pada pagi menjelang siang hari. Sang penghuni―Sebastian―memasang kemejanya dengan cepat sebelum membuka pintu. Ia masih mengantuk akibat _kegiatan_ semalam. _Well_, pagi-pagi buta ia mengantar Maylene kembali ke kamar apartemennya―mencegah ketahuan rasanya.

"Siapa, sih! Mengganggu sekali," gerutunya saat ia mengancingkan seluruh kemejanya. Ia merapikan sedikit kemeja putih yang ia kenakan; menarik resleting celana _jeans_ hitamnya; membuka pintu, siap untuk marah-marah. Sayang, semua amarahnya harus tertelan begitu saja.

_Krieet_.

"Halo, Sebastian Michaelis. Masih ingat aku, bukan? Namaku Ciel Phantomhive!" sapa Ciel dengan senyum lebar di depan pintu Sebastian. Sebastian sampai hampir terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Aku masih normal dan tidak mau mengikutimu!" ujar Sebastian sambil bergidik. Sayangnya, Ciel tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya? Tenang... kita akan rukun bila sudah di bawah pernikahan yang sah," ucap Ciel dengan tawa kecil. Sebastian mengernyit sebelum marah-marah.

"Apa katamu? Aku normal―dan aku tidak mau menjadi _gay_ bersamamu! Apa maksudmu dengan menikah!" bentak Sebastian lagi. Ciel pura-pura bingung sebelum berucap nakal.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita berambut merah di kamarmu semalam. Kulaporkan ke pacarmu―Beast Kelvin saja, ya?" celetuk Ciel. Ia masih memasang senyum yang membuat Sebastian membelalak.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Sebastian mulai panik melihat perubahan air muka Ciel. Air muka serius.

"Sebastian Michaelis, menikahlah denganku―atau kubongkar rahasiamu."

"A―APA?"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SATU LAGI CERITA NISTA GUE! Ampun, ini OOC banget! Mana Ciel yang _gay_ duluan! Biasanya 'kan, Sebastian! Sudahlah, saya emang gitu. Sukanya balik-balik fakta. Tapi, saya jamin Sebastian kembali mendominasi di beberapa chapter ke depan. Semua butuh proses, kawan!

.

Saya menjanjikan rumah tangga dua orang pasangan _gay_. Ide yang terlintas saat melihat House _series_ di AXN. Tidak plagiat sama sekali, karena ceritanya beda jauh. Saya juga ingin mengangkat sisi lain yang menurut _straighter_ kebanyakan, membuat jijik. Tadi, saya ke mal dan bertemu pasangan _gay_ mesra-mesraan. Apa kata ortu saya? Mereka tertawa mengejek. Engg... ga menyalahkan ortu, sih. Cuma agak kesel aja, tapi saya tahan ga ngomong :p.

.

Malah curcol. Err... ini fiksi terakhir saya sebelum UKK alias Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas sepertinya. Doakan semester dua ini saya kembali juara satu, ya! Kalau tidak... mati gue. Ga bisa nyentuh netbook―cerita tamat #plak. Saya minta review minimal 15, boleh? #dobelplak. Yang JEMPANG, kalo besok review sampe 90, nanti saya apdet besok. Mau UKK juga, jadi saya percepat. Sudah ah, bacot nih! Mau main Virtual Villager dlu.

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: That Couple, Converse

"Sebastian Michaelis, menikahlah denganku―atau kubongkar rahasiamu."

"A―APA?"

"Ya, menikahlah denganku. Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Ciel ringan? Ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya, seakan pernikahan _sejenis_ itu hal biasa dan mudah.

"Tentu saja salah! SALAH BESAR! Kau gila apa? Pernikahan _sejenis_? _Just in your mind!"_ bentak Sebastian akan reaksi Ciel yang seakan menganggap itu bukan hal besar. Ciel tampak masih memasang datar setelah menunjukkan wajah seriusnya yang _melamar_ Sebastian.

"_Geez_... kau benar-benar sulit ditaklukan. Ah, tapi kau akan luluh bila kita sudah satu atap, mungkin," seringai Ciel di akhir. Muka Sebastian memerah samar dengan tatapan membelalak.

"TIDAK―dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku _straight_ dan akan bertunangan dengan Beast sebulan lagi, kau tahu?" tanya Sebastian balik. Meskipun ia sudah naik darah dan emosi, Ciel tampak tidak terpengaruh. Ciel Phantomhive masih menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Silahkan teriak sekali lagi. Katakan terus bahwa kau tidak akan menikah denganku, namun aku tetap akan mengejarmu. Apapun yang terjadi," ucap Ciel lagi. Namun, bila ditilik dalam, kalimatnya justru menjerumuskan Sebastian.

"Ya―aku akan berteriak lagi. AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MENIKAHIMU!" bentak Sebastian di akhir. Ciel menyeringai lebar karena ini. Sementara Sebastian menautkan alis akibat seringai Ciel. Ia telah masuk jebakan Ciel dengan sukses.

"Ya, katakanlah hal itu terus; dengan teriakan kalau perlu. Sudah banyak tetangga apartemenmu bergerombol menonton kita, _Dear_," bisik Ciel menggoda pada akhir kalimatnya. Ia menggelayuti Sebastian ketika mencapai kata _'Dear_'. Membisikkan mesra kata itu dengan posisi wajah Ciel menghadap ke isi kamar Sebastian. Wajah Sebastian telah memerah seperti tomat baru dipanen, kini.

"A-ap―"

"Bawa aku masuk; bila kau tidak mau menarik perhatian―atau biarkan aku di sini bila itu memang maumu. Ajak aku masuk, lalu kita bisa bicarakan semuanya di dalam," ancam Ciel dengan volume suara rendah; mungkin hanya Sebastian yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia kembali memasang wajah dingin tanpa dapat Sebastian lihat.

"Ba-baiklah." Pintu apartemen tertutup ketika Sebastian menyetujui himbauan Ciel.

_Krieet_.

Negosiasi baru akan dimulai!

* * *

><p><em><strong>House<strong>_

―_Special_ Update _for_ **Debby Phantomhive**―

**Chap 2:** That Couple_, Converse_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix; _**House** title only from _House series in AXN_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian; Implisit _Yaoi_. **T **_**semi**_** M** for _save_; **may adults contents inside**. _Seme!_Ciel and _Uke!_Sebastian in the beginning.

**THINK TWICE PLEASE.** (_Heavy plots)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**House****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"―Ini tantangan. Menikah dan bertahan selama satu tahun adalah tantangan dari Undertaker, teman seangkatanku di <em>Gay Guys<em>," Ciel membuka pembicaraan dengan kalimat barusan. Sebastian―yang walaupun dipaksa―akhirnya mau duduk diam; tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda kelabu di hadapannya. Kendati demikian, ia tidak bisa tahan diam berkepanjangan.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang _Gay Guys_? Maksudmu itu perkumpulan para _gay_ terbesar di London, yang belakangan ini makin meluas?" tanya Sebastian yang ingin tahu sedari tadi. Melihat Ciel memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang, Sebastian tahu responnya; ya.

"Kita kembali ke topik. Undertaker mengancamku, bahwa bila aku tidak menikah... aku harus keluar dari _Gay Guys_―" Ciel melihat Sebastian mau menyela, namun ia memotong, "―bila kau mau bilang apa hak Undertaker, kuberitahu satu hal. Undertaker adalah salah satu pendiri _Gay Guys_. Aku bisa dibilang sebagai bawahannya karena baru bergabung setelah pendirian, meski ia menganggapku satu angkatan."

"Kalau begitu, cukup cari _gay_ lain yang kuyakin pasti akan menyukai wajah manismu itu," ucap Sebastian cuek dengan nada meremehkan. Kendati demikian, Ciel nampak tidak terpengaruh nada itu―malahan Ciel membalas dengan tak kalah _nyolot_.

"Oh, begitu pikirmu. Aku lupa, bahwa Undertaker mengatakan akan semakin menarik bila yang kuajak menikah adalah seorang _straight_. Kau tahu, aku menyukai tantangan―apalagu tantangan merubah _straighter_ menjadi _slasher_," seringai Ciel di akhir. Sebastian mendecak kesal karenanya.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Kau tahu, itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Aku tidak mau pertunanganku dengan Beast batal gara-gara ini! Ayolah, cari saja orang lain!" keluh Sebastian sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Tidak bisa―karena aku terlanjur tertarik padamu," jawab Ciel simpel. Sebastian tampak menganga dan gusar pada detik berikutnya.

"Itu tidak berarti aku harus menurutimu 'kan?" bantah Sebastian lagi. Ciel tampak mulai jengah dengan kekeras kepalaan itu. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu kini, karena ada hal lebih penting yang harus ia bereskan nanti. Terpaksa, Ciel mengeluarkan kartu as miliknya.

"Menikah, atau kebocoran informasi?" tanya Ciel serius. Sebastian mendengarnya dan langsung menggumam kata-kata yang di telinga Ciel terdengar _kasar_. Mengapa _terdengar_? Hei, Sebastian mengatakannya bukan dengan Bahasa Inggris rupanya.

"_Well_, kusarankan untuk tidak berkata kasar dalam Bahasa Perancis. Orang Paris akan membunuhmu begitu kau sampai di sana," ucap Ciel. Sebastian tampak terkejut lagi.

"Ba―bagaimana ka―"

"Jangan berpikir dangkal bahwa _gay_ itu hanya para pria bodoh, yang tinggal di jalanan dan seenaknya mencari pasangan hidup. Terutama, jangan menganggapku begitu. Aku mengesampingkan kenyataanku itu di dunia kerja," ujar Ciel dengan tegas dan serius. Sebastian yang menyadari aura itu pun menjadi diam sebelum mengejek lagi.

"Heh, kukira kau hanya anak manja yang mendapat aliran dana dari kedua orangtuamu. Lalu, tahu-tahu kau terjerumus menjadi pecinta sejenis," ejek Sebastian lagi. Meski demikian, Ciel tidak tampak terganggu. Ia menanggapi dengan tenang―sangat tenang―karena memang telah berkali-kali ia mendapat_ posisi _seperti ini.

"Orangtuaku tidak di sini; aku bekerja untuk sesuatu yang besar. Jangan sok tahu mengenai kehidupan orang, apalagi dengan nada mengejek seperti itu," ucap Ciel dengan datar. Pemuda berambut kelabu dengan tinggi sebahu pemuda _ebony_ di hadapannya itu beranjak berdiri. Ciel merapikan jas kancing ganda yang ia kenakan sebelum meninggalkan Sebastian.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Sebastian yang heran melihat Ciel pergi. Ciel menoleh dan menyeringai sesaat.

"Heh, kenapa? Tidak ingin aku pergi, huh?" seringai Ciel. Sebastian yang mendengar jawaban Ciel hanya mendengus.

"Ti―"

"Temui aku saat jam makan siang rumah sakitmu, di gereja depan rumah sakit. Aku yakin, kau akan menyetujui negosiasi tadi. Oh ya, tidak perlu pakai jas, karena aku yakin kau merasa terpaksa; tidak ada pernikahan―hanya keformalan," ujar Ciel. Sebastian ber-hah kecil mendengar penjelasan cepat Ciel.

_Blam!_

Ciel menutup pintu agak kasar ketika keluar. Sebastian mengerutkan kening sambil merenungkan sejenak mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sebastian menoleh ke jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Celaka! Aku terlambat bekerja!"

* * *

><p>"Siang, Dr. Michaelis!"<p>

"Ya."

"Semoga makan siangmu menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih."

Dokter ber-_name tag _Sebastian Michaelis tengah berjalan cepat di koridor rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Ia melepas jas dokternya di tengah jalan sambil mempercepat geraknya. Sesekali ia menengoki jam tangannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hah, semoga aku tidak terlambat. Nanti, bocah itu mengomel lagi."

.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Sesampainya Sebastian di depan gereja, Ciel sudah menunggu dengan posisi bersandar di tembok berbahan dasar granit, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Cepat sekali kau. Senang, heh?" goda Sebastian sembari merapikan kemejanya. Ciel menyunggingkan satu sisi bibirnya, begitu mendengar Sebastian.

"Kau sendiri akhirnya datang. Takut pada ancamanku?" tanya Ciel tanpa melirik Sebastian dengan nada merendahkan. Sebastian dan Ciel terus berbicara satu sama lain tanpa menatap, dengan terus berjalan cepat menuju altar―yang anehnya jalan itu terasa panjang sekali.

"Aku tidak merasa takut. Aku hanya tidak mau ada masalah di rumah tanggaku dengan Beast nanti, karena diganggu olehmu―sebab urusan kita belum selesai," jawab Sebastian dengan dengusan. Mendengar perkataan Sebastian, Ciel mendengus.

"Heh? Begitu menurutmu. Tenang saja, rumah tanggaku denganmu adalah yang terakhir bagi kita berdua," putus Ciel sebelum fokus ke altar, di mana telah menunggu selembar kertas dan... Undertaker?

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Ciel."

.

"Ah, kau datang, Ciel. Wah, rupanya pilihanmu bagus juga," ucap Undertaker begitu melihat Ciel dan Sebastian tiba di depan selembar kertas tersebut. Undertaker mendekati Sebastian, kemudian memegang dagu Sebastian dengan tangannya yang tertutup lengan baju itu.

"Kira-kira, sudah berapa pria yang kau kencani sebelum Ciel?" tanya Undertaker dengan seringai lebar. Sebastian agak bergidik dengan ekspresi Undertaker. Sebelum Undertaker berlaku lebih jauh, Ciel menepis tangan Undertaker.

"Hentikan, atau ia akan semakin takut pada _kita_. Lagipula, yang kubawa sesuai dengan standar _menarik_ bagimu," ujar Ciel datar sambil berdiri di hadapan Sebastian. Undertaker tampak sangat tertarik akan hal itu.

"Wah, wah, kau memang hebat. Bila kalian bertahan satu tahun, aku akan mendokumentasikan soal ini serta―"

"Undertaker!" seru Ciel dengan arogan. Tampak, Ciel tidak ingin berbelit-belit. Sebastian hanya diam saja di antara pertengkaran kecil _sejenis_ itu.

"Oke, sabar. Kau dan _dia_ bisa tanda tangani yang di bawah itu. Tenang saja, kolom Pastor _sudah kuurus_," lanjut Undertaker. Ciel tampak tersenyum singkat saat menanda tangani dengan Sebastian. Setelah itu, Ciel mengambil cincin emas dengan batu _ruby_ serta memakaikannya pada Sebastian. Sebastian agak terkejut melihatnya, kemudian memakaikan cincin berukir serupa dengan permata _sapphire_ ke Ciel.

Mereka saling menatap sejenak, sebelum Ciel mengambil surat nikah mereka dari tangan Undertaker. Undertaker tampak kecewa karena _tidak ada yang terjadi_. Yah, Undertaker yang telah mendengar apa yang terjadi secara singkat pun hanya bisa memaklumi. Setelah Ciel mengambil surat itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan gereja.

"Hihihi, semoga langgeng selalu!"

* * *

><p>Seusai proses formalitas, Ciel dan Sebastian kembali ke perkerjaan masing-masing―meski Sebastian tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Ciel, sementara Ciel tahu apa pekerjaannya; memang tidak adil rasanya. Karena ini belum saatnya menceritakan rutinitas dunia kerja mereka, bolehlah bila kita <em>skip<em> bagian ini, serta langsung menuju rumah.

_Ckiit_.

Mobil Mercedez biru yang digunakan Ciel diikuti Honda Jazz merah Sebastian, berhenti di sebuah rumah baru. Rumah tersebut dicat putih pada gerbangnya. Tampak luar rumah terlihat minimalis dengan putih dan abu-abu mendominasi. Sebastian yang baru keluar mobil sampai terheran-heran akan hal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, di mana kita?" tanya Sebastian bingung ketika memijaki halaman depan yang tak terlalu luas. Ia lebih bingung lagi melihat isyarat tangan Ciel yang menyuruhnya masuk.

_Plik!_

Saklar ruang tamu telah dinyalakan Ciel. Pemuda kelabu itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna biru laut yang terasa nyaman itu. Sebastian mengikuti dengan agak canggung―karena masih belum tahu itu rumah siapa.

"Hei, ini rumahmu? Kau membawaku ke sini karena ini rumahmu?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan malas, kemudian menjawabnya.

"Ini bukan hanya rumahku; rumah _kita_. Rumah ini dibeli dengan tabunganku dan tabunganmu," ujar Ciel santai. Ia tampak mulai melepas jas kancing gandanya. Sebastian terlihat agak syok mendengar itu.

"Hah? A―APA? Tabunganku juga? Untuk rumah begini pasti tabunganku habis!" Sebastian memang belum menjelajahi semuanya, namun ia sudah dapat memperkirakan harga rumah itu dari bentuk luarnya. Mengetahui itu saja, sudah membuatnya naik darah.

Ciel mendesah malas dan menjawab, "Aku membeli rumah ini dengan harga yang benar-benar sudah di_padatkan_. Tenang, tabunganmu masih bersisa setengah. Lagipula, pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter syaraf pasti dapat mengembalikan uangmu dalam jangka enam bulan paling lama."

Sebastian tampak semakin geram mendengar jawaban Ciel yang ringan. Ya, jawaban enteng seakan mengatakan bahwa '_mencari uang itu mudah_'.

"K-A-U!" seru Sebastian yang mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak―ia tidak tahan lagi. Semenjak pemuda kelabu itu memasuki dan menghancurkan hidupnya, segalanya terasa rusak. Seenaknya, bocah yang ia perkirakan berumur 20 itu mengubah jalan lurusnya. Sebastian yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya, menuju ke arah Ciel dan berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Kau, Ciel Phantomhive. Kau _gay_, seenaknya saja mengubah jalan hidupku. Seenaknya saja mengendalikanku, mengetahui segalanya. Kau tahu, kau menghancurkan reputasiku. SE-MU-A―hmmph!"

Sayangnya, sebelum Sebastian selesai menyampaikan unek-uneknya, Ciel justru mengehentikannya. Pemuda yang dari tadi hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sebastian, mengambil cara tercepat menutup mulut Sebastian; dengan menciumnya.

Seketika itu juga, semua ucapan Sebastian serasa tertelan dan terkunci. Ciel menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sebastian. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri mencoba sejajar dengan Sebastian, yang jelas sekarang ia berjinjit mencium Sebastian.

Sebastian semakin syok, ketika Ciel menjilati bibirnya―mencoba masuk. Hei, Sebastian terbiasa melakukan _hal tersebut_ duluan pada _teman-teman wanitanya_, bukan? Bagaimana tidak syok. Ah, sayangnya kenyataannya lain. Sebastian justru mulai menikmati dan membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Detik berikutnya, Ciel malah mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sebastian, diikuti pelukan di pinggang Ciel.

Entah terlarut atau bagaimana, Sebastian tampaknya mulai mendominasi kini―bukan lagi Ciel. Entah bagaimana pula, Sebastian mulai terlihat sebagai _seme_ setelah berlama-lama ditarik ke _jalan_ _ini_ oleh Ciel.

Namun demikian―ketika adegan mulai panas―entah rangsangan apa yang diterima Sebastian, menyebabkan ia tersadar pada kenyataan. Kebutuhan oksigen mendesak turut membantu keduanya kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Haah... haah... haah... bagaimana bisa―" Ucapan Sebastian terpotong oleh Ciel yang menyeringai di sela-sela engahannya.

"Jangan bilang bahwa aku yang membawamu. Kau sendiri tadi terlihat menikmatinya, bahkan mendominasiku. Lagipula aku yakin, ini bukan ciuman pertamamu," seringai Ciel lagi. Ia membawa jasnya tadi di lengan, lalu bergegas masuk ke sebuah kamar di rumah barunya itu.

Sebelum sempat berkomentar lagi, Sebastian mendapat _perintah_ dari Ciel. "Barang-barangmu di apartemen semua sudah pindah ke sini. Percuma saja kembali ke apartemenmu yang telah disewakan ke orang lain. Sebaiknya, cepat ikuti aku."

Sebastian mendengus kesal, sambil merenungkan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi, untuk sejenak.

"Huh, apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Dasar magnet sial."

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di kamar, Sebastian syok―lagi―melihat barang-barangnya digabung barang-barang yang Sebastian rasa milik Ciel.<p>

"Hei, kenapa―"

"Kita sudah menikah; kau harus tidur denganku, bukan? Tenang saja, aku atau kau tidak akan saling menghamili. Tidak ada ruginya," ucap Ciel santai. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Sebastian yang masih _loading_ dengan perkataan Ciel, ia mendesah keras.

"Astaga..."

Terpaksa, Ciel harus―

_Bruak!_

―mendorong Sebastian ke tempat tidur. Lihat, posisi Sebastian di bawah, dengan Ciel menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga badannya di atas badan Sebastian.

"Hei, kau!" bentak Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum menyeringai pada Sebastian. Haah, untuk kali ini, rasanya Sebastian tidak akan menerima.

_Bruak!_

Yak, terjadi yang sebaliknya. Sebastian mendorong Ciel ke sisi kasur yang lain. Dorongan Sebastian menjadikan hasil yang lain; Ciel di bawah, Sebastian di atas.

"Tidak―kau tidak boleh menang lagi. Aku, harus yang memulainya," ganti Sebastian menyeringai. Tak lama kemudian, Ciel balas menyeringai.

"Wah, bagus itu. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot memasukkan doktrin _homosexuality_ padamu lagi," seringai Ciel di akhir. Sebastian justru terkejut dan melepaskan tindihannya pada Ciel.

"A―ap―"

"Sudah sana mandi. Sudah jam setengah sebelas. Aku yakin, besok pasienmu akan mati karena salah potong syaraf akibat kantung matamu," ejek Ciel kemudian. Sebastian menyerah dan mengambil handuk di depan kamar mandi serta bajunya.

"Cih."

* * *

><p>"Hoaam... ngantuk juga. Tch, masih ada kontrak yang belum beres pula," gerutu Ciel saat bangun pada esoknya. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya―Sebastian tidak ada. Ketika Ciel mulai berpikir Sebastian kabur, ia mencium wangi yang menggugah selera―seketika ia tahu apa yang terjadi.<p>

Ciel merampas handuk dan kemejanya hari ini. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hmm, dia baik juga."

.

"Tak kusangka kau akan bangun tanpa kubangunkan. Aku kira kau anak manja yang harus dibangunkan," ejek Sebastian lagi. Ciel melirik dengan sudut matanya, sebelum duduk dan memakan telur mata sapi yang disiapkan Sebastian.

"Jangan berisik."

"Hei, kenapa kau mengambil telurnya tanpa bilang?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menatapnya seperti melihat orang bodoh.

"Ada dua telur mata sapi. Aku yakin, satu milikku. Lebih baik, duduk, makan, dan diam. Kau akan bekerja, bukan?" tanya Ciel sambil memakan telur mata sapinya. Sebastian melihatnya dan memutar bola mata. Beberapa saat di ruang makan berubah hening.

Begitu selesai makan, Sebastian dan Ciel bersamaan menuju wastafel. Saat Ciel akan mencuci piringnya, Sebastian mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja; sekalian karena aku hari ini yang memasak," ujar Sebastian. Alasan yang diterima, maka Ciel menuju ke beranda―sebelum dihentikan Sebastian.

"Eh, tunggu! Bahan di kulkas sangatlah kurang. Bila ada waktu, salah satu dari kita harus berbelanja, aku tidak mau tahu," pesan Sebastian pada Ciel. Ternyata, Ciel malah menoleh dengan senyum kecil.

"Tampaknya, kau mulai menikmatinya, ya," ujar Ciel pelan. Sebastian sontak melihat dan menyaksikan senyum tulus Ciel―walaupun singkat dan berganti datar sebagaimana biasanya. Melihat itu, Sebastian... terpukau sejenak.

"Ya, err―tidak. Ehm―maksudku... yah, aku terbiasa memasak di apartemenku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan makan, bukan?" tanya Sebastian retoris. Ia bertanya dengan pandangan lurus ke piring-piringnya. Ciel yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil, membuat Sebastian menoleh dengan wajah bersemu samar.

"Ya sudah, aku bekerja dulu. Kalau ada waktu, kita saling telpon saja. Oh ya, karena kau sudah mau _mengikuti alurku_ semalam... yah, kau bisa menemui Beast. Itu maumu 'kan?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba di akhir. Sebastian langsung tersentak dan melihat Ciel yang pandangannya... kosong.

"Ah, tentu saja itu mauku―eh, apa kau bilang?" tanya Sebastian yang justru memnjadi bingung. Ciel 'kan, ingin membuat Sebastian _memihaknya_, tapi kenapa justru membiarkan Sebastian menemui Beast lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa terpaksa," ucap Ciel lirih dan menambahkan dengan lantang, "aku berangkat!"

_Blam!_

Dari dapur tempat Sebastian beres-beres, terdengar pintu tertutup agak keras. _Kebiasaan Ciel ternyata_, pikir Sebastian. Pemuda itu telah selesai mencuci piring dan membereskannya. Sebastian menuju kamarnya dan tergesa mengambil keperluannya; seperti ponsel dan sebagainya.

Begitu Sebastian selesai, ia menuju ruang tamu. Di _buffet_ ternyata sudah ada kunci rumah dan beberapa ruangan di rumah yang digantung pada... cincin _sapphire_ milik Ciel?

"Hei, ini cincinnya, bukan? Kok, bisa―" sebelum Sebastian selesai dengan perkataannya sendiri, ia menengok ke cincinnya yang sudah hilang.

"Aduh, jangan-jangan bocah itu mengambilnya semalam. Pasti cincinku sudah jadi gantungan kunci miliknya. Ah, sudahlah. Dengan begitu, pernikahan ini tidak akan ketahuan 'kan?" tanya Sebastian retoris. Namun, entah mengapa ada sudut hatinya yang merasa hampa saat mengucapkannya. Sebastian mencoba mengabaikannya, kemudian menuju ke gerbang dan menguncinya.

Sesaat sebelum pergi dengan mobilnya, Sebastian diam sejenak. Bagaimana bisa... ia melupakan kencan malamnya dengan Beast, padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dalam otak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah... bocah itu benar-benar memakan tempat di otakku."

* * *

><p>Malamnya, ternyata Ciel menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat. Kini, ia telah di depan sebuah swalayan 24 jam untuk berbelanja. Ciel mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Sebastian. Tunggu, ada yang aneh!<p>

"Eh, ini 'kan, ponsel Sebastian? Ya ampun, gara-gara sama-sama iPhone polos, jadi tidak ketahuan. Ya sudah, deh," pasrah Ciel. Ternyata, ponselnya dan Sebastian tertukar. iPhone hitam yang terlihat sama itu memang menyusahkan.

Saat Ciel mengangkat ponsel itu ke telinganya, matanya tentu saja lurus ke hadapan swalayan. Ia melihat dua objek yang amat sangat _menarik_.

Membatalkan menelpon, Ciel memilih mengaktifkan kamera ponsel Sebastian dan menyeringai senang.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sebastian pasti akan senang melihat ini."

_**~suite~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tunggu. TUNGGU! Chapter ini panjang sekali -_-, sampai capek ngetiknya. Ya sudah, apakah pembaca puas? Sudah ada beberapa bagian di mana Sebastian _seme_ lagi, tuh! Kan, udah saya bilangin, dia ga bakal tahan lama-lama jadi _uke_ tertindas Ciel. Nalurinya itu, loh! Mes―hmmmph! *dibekep Sebastian*

.

Kalau ada yang bilang Sebastian dan Ciel OOC, maaf. Di awal memang akan begitu, karena terpaksa akan skenario cerita. Tapi, di sini sudah mulai terasa IC lagi, bukan? Sebisa mungkin, saya bayangkan _anime/manga_ aslinya TwT. Maaf kalau aneh begini.

.

_Thanks to_: **SoraShieru • Fara • sarastephanie • Furansu Yumeko • Moussy Phantomhive • Authorjelek • manusia semelekete • Kuroschiffer Phantomhive • Aliciela P.M • Nirmala Azalea Maurish • nekochan-lovers**

Yang log-in sudah kubalas PM. PM udah bener! YEY! Yang tidak:

**Fara**: Iya, sih... biasanya emang Sebastian dulu jadi _gay_ ._. Maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang 'BOM!' gitu ^^a. Ah, makasih kalau dibilang menarik XD! Adegan panas? Di atas ada tuh :p. Makasih reviewnya! RnR lagi, ya!

**Kuroschiffer Phantomhive: **Apalagi saya yang ngetik. Udah meres otak duluan, biar dapet ide Ciel _seme_ duluan. Eh, APA? KE-KEREN? #tepar. Makasih TwT. Emang mukanya bakat mesum dua sisi (?). Ah, ini dia apdetnya. Maaf lama, karena saya baru UKK. RnR lagi, ya! ^^

**Aliciela P.M: **Aih, bukan nakal aja. Iseng juga :p. Penasaran? Apdetannya memuaskan penasaranmu gak? Hehe. Makasih kalau mau nungguin. Maaf lama, saya UKK kemaren-kemaren DX. RnR ditunggu! XD

Terima kasih atas tanggapan para pembaca yang ternyata suka. Saya matok 15 review kemaren itu cuma main-main, kok. Ada tidak review, saya apdet (walau tetep berharap ada review nambah :p). Malahan saya kira ini tidak laku karena Ciel _seme_ duluan. Ah ya, bagi yang mendukung saya di UKK, makasih! Saya sukses berat di biologi! XD (sebenernya, Senin dan Selasa masih ada UKK, tapi udah tinggal mapel gampang menurut saya #pletak!)

_Anyway_... tolong dipertimbangkan baca ini. Memang bukan rate M, tapi menyerempet, loh. Temanya juga dewasa (selain karena memang saya menyesuaikan dengan **House** asli yang ceritanya berat). Tapi kalau kalian merasa sanggup, silahkan teruskan. _Well_, ga tanggung kalau di tengah cerita ganti rate :p. Ga plagiat ya, **House** asli beda 180° sama ini.

.

Akhir kata (biarpun udah kepanjangan), **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: That Couple, DayOff

"Wah, wah, wah. Sebastian pasti akan senang melihat ini."

Ciel tertawa tanpa ekspresi, ketika dengan sukses mengabadikan beberapa pose. Setelah selesai memotret, tidak terdengar lagi tawa dari Ciel. Ia memilih mengotak-atik kontak di ponsel Sebastian yang tertukar.

"Semoga _straighter_ itu menyimpan nomornya sendiri di kontak," gumam Ciel penuh harap. Maklumkan saja, bahwa Ciel belum menghapal nomor _kekasih_nya itu; terlalu banyak angka yang harus ia hapal di dunia kerjanya.

"Ah, ini dia!" Ciel berhasil mendapatkan nomor Sebastian di antara ratusan kontak yang ada. _Dasar orang populer!_

_Tuut. Tuut._

"_Halo?"_

"Sebastian, ini aku, Ciel. Aku pulang lebih dulu rasanya. Kau masih bekerja 'kan? Atau sudah bersenang-senang dengan _pacarmu_?" tanya Ciel agak sarkastik di belakang kalimat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana nada datarnya menjadi sedikit _berbeda_ di akhir.

"_Ya tentu saja aku masih bekerja! Ada pasien darudat yang__―__iya iya, aku segera ke sana! Ah, sampai mana kita? Pokoknya, kau makan saja duluan. Setelah bekerja, aku akan makan malam bersama Beast. Sudah, ya__―"_

"―Hei, tunggu! Ada bahan-bahan yang menjadi pantanganmu?" tanya Ciel menghentikan jawaban Sebastian yang seperti dikejar setan.

"_Tidak ada―belilah sesukamu. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalau mau makan malam. Sampai jumpa!"_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Sebastian menutup sambungan yang dijawab dengan terburu-buru. Ciel menghela napas maklum akan pekerjaan Sebastian. Namun, begitu ia mengingat kalimat '_Setelah bekerja, aku akan makan malam bersama Beast.'_ ia tertawa mengejek.

"Bersama Beast katamu? Pada akhirnya, kau akan makan bersamaku sepertinya."

Ciel memasukkan ponsel Sebastian―Sebastian bahkan tidak menyadari ponselnya tertukar saat dihubungi Ciel, mungkin karena tidak fokus akibat terburu-buru―ke sakunya dan menghilang ditelan pintu swalayan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>House<strong>_

**Chap 3:** That Couple_, Day-Off_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix; _**House** title only from _House series in AXN_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian; Implisit _Yaoi_. **T **_**semi**_** M** for _save_; **may adults contents inside**. _Seme!_Ciel and _Uke!_Sebastian in the beginning.

**THINK TWICE PLEASE.** (_Heavy plots)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**House****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Ciel mendorong troli belanjaannya mengitari konter demi konter di swalayan. Ia mengambil kebutuhan bahan makanan di sepanjang konter sayur-mayur serta buah-buahan. Nampak banyak ibu-ibu maupun anak-anak yang tengah berada di konter sama dengan Ciel.<p>

"Haah... banyak sekali ibu-ibu di sini. Membuatku merasa risih saat memilih sayur," ujar Ciel agak jengkel dengan seplastik jamur _shitake_ di tangannya. Setelah melihat-lihat beberapa bungkus lain, Ciel memilih bungkus yang ia pegang kini.

Akhirnya, Ciel selesai memilih bahan-bahan di konter―yang membuatnya risih―tersebut. Ia mendorong trolinya menjauh, mengabaikan bisik-bisik ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosip di konter itu. Masa' bodoh, sekalipun mereka membicarakan dirinya.

Ciel beralih ke konter olahan susu. Ia mengambil beberapa kotak keju batangan. Ia sendiri bingung, namun firasatnya menganjurkan dirinya mengambil barang tersebut. Mendorong troli kembali, Ciel mengambil beberapa kebutuhan lauk-pauk di konter tersendiri.

Selesai dengan belanja―yang menurutnya menyusahkan―tadi, Ciel menuju ke kasir. Di antrian kasir―kasir pojokan tepatnya―, ia melihat ada pasangan _gay_ yang sedang berpagut mesra tanpa peduli tatapan sekitar. _Well_, untungnya itu kasir pojokan, sehingga tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Ya ampun... kenapa aku jadi iri?" tanya Ciel retoris. Ia tertawa sarkastik melihat 'pemandnagan' yang tidak membuatnya jijik sama sekali; telah terbiasa rasanya.

"Ah, lebih baik cepat pulang."

* * *

><p><em>Krieet<em>.

Pintu rumah Ciel―dan Sebastian―berderit ketika dibuka. Ciel sendiri bingung, kenapa pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba berderit keras saat dibuka pada jam malam hari. Astaga... masa' rumah baru begini harus diperbaiki pintunya? Aneh-aneh saja.

Masuk ke dalam rumah, lampu belum dinyalakan. Sebastian belum pulang rupanya.

"Apa... dia bersama Beast? Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Sudah, ah! Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik memasak," putus Ciel sembari mengacak rambutnya. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai kerja. Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur, Ciel segera ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Ciel telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam bertuliskan '_Because I was Born This Way!'_***** dengan celana _army_ berdasar hijau tua. Ciel segera menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan alat-alat masak.

"Yak, mari kita mulai memasak. Hmm... rasanya menu hari ini adalah masakan oriental. Aku masak dua macam saja, ah! Kalau _straighter _itu tidak pulang 'kan, mubazir."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara alat masak saling bergesekan.

.

.

.

_Brak!_

Tak disangka-sangka, terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dari pintu depan. Ciel yang berada di dapur―dan masakannya telah selesai, hingga ia tinggal menata di piring―agak terkejut dengan suara pintu depan terbuka dengan keras; bahkan dapur dapat mendengarnya.

Ciel segera melepas celemeknya―setelah memindahkan masakan ke tempat penyajian, yaitu meja makan simpel di sebelah dapur―dan menghampiri pintu depan.

"Hei hei, bisa lebih pelan sedikit atau tid―Sebastian?" tanyanya agak terkejut. Ia sudah tahu Sebastian pasti pulang―kalian pun pasti tahu―namun, ia tidak memperkirakan kondisi Sebastian saat pulang.

"Minggir Ciel, aku butuh udara segar," ujar Sebastian sambil meremas rambutnya dengan tampang frustasi. Ciel segera memberi jalan pada Sebastian dan menutup pintu. Sekarang Ciel mengerti, derit pintu tadi adalah pertanda bahwa pintu itu harus segera diperbaiki dalam waktu dekat, akibat ulah 'orang tidak bertanggung jawab'. Malangnya nasibmu, pintu depan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sebastian. Sebastian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, melainkan menggumam yang beda jauh dari pertanyaan.

"Aku tahu, Beast itu sibuk sebagai model. Harusnya ia memberitahuku lebih awal, agar aku tidak diam mematung di depan studionya sehabis bekerja. Ia 'kan, bisa menelpon ataupun―"

Sebelum Sebastian meracau makin jauh, Ciel menghela napas dan memilih mengatakan kebenaran.

"―Sebenarnya, ponselmu dan ponselku tertukar," ucap Ciel datar. Ia menyodorkan _iPhone_ Sebastian ke sang pemilik.

"Tertukar bagaima―APA?" teriak Sebastian di akhir kalimatnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sebastian merampas ponsel miliknya dan mengecek daftar panggilan masuk, disertai wajah mengatakan, '_awas kalau sampai ada panggilan konfirmasi dari Beast_.'

"Percuma saja. Beast tidak menelponku, kok. Aku bukan tipe orang yang sengaja memalsukan kebenaran, untuk mencapai keinginanku," sahut Ciel datar lagi. Sebastian menatapnya agak sangsi, kemudian merubah kembali wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku berlaku seperti itu. Hanya... biasanya bila Beast berhalangan hadir, maka ia akan menelpon terlebih dahulu; ini aneh. Sekali lagi, maaf Ciel," ujar Sebastian lunak. Ia menatap wajah Ciel yang datar itu―tak pernah sedatar ini; sedatar saat Sebastian berlaku defensif dengan kasar.

Sebastian yang duduk di sofa―dan Ciel masih berdiri dengan posisi tak lagi berkacak pinggang―entah bagaimana, tangannya terarah ke sisi kiri pipi Ciel. Ia mengusap pelan bagian lunak itu. Ciel sendiri tersentak dengan wajah yang tak lagi mengeras―bahkan sedikit merona.

"He―hei! Kenapa kau jadi mengelus wajahku, sih? Apa... kau mulai _gay_?" tanya Ciel agak menyeringai di akhir. Yah, kubilang 'agak', karena rona di pipinya menahan seringai itu lebih lebar lagi.

"Wajah datar nan keras milikmu itu tidak enak dipandang, tahu! Kalau _gay_... aku―eh, apa? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Sebastian yang sadar hampir terjebak Ciel lagi. Kini, rona yang Ciel derita ikut mewabah ke wajah Sebastian.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa," ujar Ciel dengan senyum kecil dan melanjutkan, "sudah sana mandi! Nanti makan malamnya dingin."

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku akan makan di sini? Aku 'kan, memberitahumu bahwa aku akan makan bersam―"

"―Sudah sana cepat mandi! Kalau dingin, kau saja hangatkan dan tunggui sendiri!" seru Ciel mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Sebastian menatapnya dengan alis naik sebelah. Semoga wajah datar Ciel kini menutupi kegugupannya di mata Sebastian.

"Baiklah, aku mandi."

Setelah Sebastian beranjak dengan handuk di bahu, Ciel menghela napas lega.

"Dia belum boleh tahu."

Ya―Sebastian belum boleh tahu kebenarannya. Sebastian belum boleh tahu apa yang dilakukan _pacar_nya. Tidak―tidak sampai Sebastian tahu sendiri; kemudian sadar akan siapa yang benar-benar mencintainya...

* * *

><p>"A-apa ini? Kenapa ada <em>Hot Plate Seafood<em>? Aku alergi _seafood_, tahu!" seru Sebastian dengan kesal ketika duduk di meja makan. Ciel menatapnya dengan tatapan 'hah?'.

"Kau tidak bilang di telpon padaku," ujar Ciel tak acuh. Ciel tidak memperdulikan Sebastian yang wajahnya anti pada _hot plate_ berisi _seafood_ yang uap panasnya masih sedikit terasa.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya!" bantah Sebastian. Ciel menatapnya tajam dan membuka mulut dengan sarkastik.

"Oh, ya? Yang kuingat itu..."

.

"―_Hei, tunggu! Ada bahan-bahan yang menjadi pantanganmu?"_

"_**Tidak ada―belilah sesukamu. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalau mau makan malam. Sampai jumpa!"**_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

.

Wajah Sebastian memucat ketika bagian _flashback_ dijelaskan begitu rinci oleh Ciel.

"Mau membantah lagi? Kau langsung memutus sambungan―berarti itu salahmu," putus Ciel kejam. Sebastian menghela napas mengalah.

"Ya sudah, aku yang salah. Aku akan memasak sekarang," putus Sebastian yang kini menuju dapur. Entah oleh belas kasihan atau memang karena **coret**cintanya**coret** Ciel pada Sebastian, ia menghentikannya.

"Aku saja. Memasak dengan kondisi _badmood_ sepertimu hanya akan membuang bahan dengan menghanguskannya," ujar Ciel yang bangkit berdiri. Sebastian menatapnya dengan agak tidak percaya. Setahunya―menurutnya selama tinggal dengan Ciel―Ciel itu 'kan, orang yang semaunya sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi baik hati begitu?

"Aku akan menghabiskan _Hot Plate Seafood_ itu. Cah kangkungnya mau kau habiskan bersamaku?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian. Merasa tidak enak sudah menyusahkan, pemuda tampan berambut _ebony_ itu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Kurasa makan begitu saja tidak akan kenyang. Kalau _Cheese fFondue_... kau tidak alergi keju 'kan?" tanya Ciel memastikan. Mendapati Sebastian menggeleng pelan, Ciel langsung menuju kulkas untuk mengeluarkan keju batangan. Oh, jadi ini firasat yang membuatnya harus mengambil keju itu di konter tadi; berguna juga!

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah selesai memasak _fondue_―dan tentu bahan-bahan pelengkap untuk dicelupkan ke _fondue_; seperti kentang, karage, dan sebagainya―Ciel membawanya ke meja simpel di mana Sebastian telah menunggu. Sebelum Sebastian makan―karena jam segini pasti ia sudah lapar, tentu―Ciel malah menatapnya tajam.

"Protes lagi... awas," ancam Ciel. Sebastian nampak tidak perduli lagi, melainkan langsung mengambil garpu dua mata khusus untuk memakan _fondue_.

Di sela-sela makan, Sebastian malah menatap Ciel lembut, hingga yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"Kau pintar juga dalam memasak," senyum Sebastian pada Ciel. Ah, senyum pria itu memang memukau... namun saat ia melanjutkan―

"Seandainya Beast bisa memasak layaknya dirimu, pasti menyenangkan," ujar Sebastian sambil makan kembali.

―wajah Ciel mengeras dengan tangan terkepal. Orang di depannya... tak sadarkah akan kenyataan?

Tak lama berselang, Ciel selesai makan―begitu juga dengan Sebastian. Dalam hening, Ciel bergegas mencuci piring-piringnya. Sepertinya Sebastian pun mengerti, peraturan 'yang memasak, yang mencuci'.

Sementara Ciel berada di dapur, dari meja makan yang tepat di sebelah dapur―hanya dibatasi _gas stove_ bagian dari _kitchen set_―Sebastian berseru agak keras untuk dapat didengar Ciel.

"Hei, kau jadi terlihat layaknya ibu rumah tangga sungguhan, ya?" kelakar Sebastian dengan tawa agak memaksa di akhir. Mungkin... karena suasana tegang akibat wajah datar Ciel tadi?

"Seandainya kau benar-benar perempuan... mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkanmu dengan hatiku―secara benar-benar," ujar Sebastian dengan tatapan lurus ke meja. Suaranya saat mengucapkan itu tak terlalu keras, namun telinga Ciel cukup sensitif mendnegar kalimat yang juga sensitif tersebut.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan perempuan―dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Aku hanya bisa menerima takdir; lahir sebagai laki-laki. Aku hanya harus melanjutkan hidup dengan apa yang kupunya dan Sang Pencipta beri," jawab Ciel dengan essai singkat. Sebastian tertegun sejenak menyadari nada Ciel yang datar dan... lirih?

"Oh, begitu."

Sebastian menyahut singkat. Ia akhirnya memutuskan beranjak dari meja makan dan memberitahu Ciel, bahwa ia masuk kamar terlebih dahulu; meninggalkan Ciel yang kini mengeringkan piring-piringnya dengan lap.

.

.

.

Ciel yang selesai dengan pekerjaannya, segera mematikan lampu dapur. Namun sebelumnya, ia justru berujar miris tanpa objek: Kepada siapa ia berkata.

"Ya―ini takdir. Aku tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku seorang lelaki―yang mencintai lelaki juga."

* * *

><p>"Hoaaam...," Ciel menguap begitu matanya terbuka karena suatu rangsangan―entah apa itu. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali hingga matanya mendapat lapang pandang yang fokus.<p>

Ciel menoleh ke sebelahnya. Sebastian tidak ada―seperti kemarin―namun kali ini ia tidak mendengar bunyi alat masak bergesekan. Malas berpikir lebih jauh, Ciel turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Ciel mandi, perutnya minta diisi. Kau pun tahu, ke mana ia pergi kini.

_Grek._

Kursi di meja makan simpelnya dengan Sebastian, ia tarik. Tak disangka, sepiring _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_nya sudah tersedia. Ciel menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"_Straighter_ itu baik juga. Tak kusangka, ia mau menyediakanku sarapan," ujar Ciel, saat akan mengambil pisau dan garpu yang tersedia di sebelah piring. Saat akan mengambil perangkat makan, ia menyipitkan mata _sapphire_nya pada secarik kertas tak jauh dari piringnya.

"Apa ini?" Tak perlu bertanya pun, secarik kertas itu telah menyediakan jawabannya.

.

"_Aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu_―_hitung-hitung ganti kau bersusah payah memasak hingga dua kali gara-gara aku. Jangan mencariku, karena aku sedang bersama Beast kini. Jangan lupa makan, Pendek!"_

―_Sebastian._

.

"Heh, bersama Beast katamu?" ucap Ciel dengan nada mengejek. Ia―dan kalian juga―pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi, daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu, Ciel memilih makan, untuk kemudian membereskan pekerjaannya selama rumah kosong.

.

.

.

_Ctik. Ctik. Ctik._

Suara jemari ramping di ruang keluarga―setidaknya, kita menyebut ruang dengan sofa, televisi, dan lemari pajangan dengan itu―beradu dengan sebuah laptop.

"Yang ini ke sini; yang ini formatnya perlu diedit; yang ini―"

Ciel bermonolog sendiri ketika mengurus berkas-berkas di tangan kirinya, dengan tangan kanan mengurus laptop. Mata sewarna safirnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bekerja dengan serius.

Ya―Ciel berkerja dengan serius; itu harus. Ia sudah diberi tanggung jawab turun-temurun untuk mengurus pekerjaan ini; laporan keuangan yang perlu diperiksa adalah makanan sehari-harinya di dunia kerja. Walau demikian... ia cukup menikmatinya.

"Hhh... selesai dengan laporan keuangan, saatnya mengurus kontrak kerja."

Ciel yang telah membereskan laporan keuangannya―dengan kecepatan luar biasa―beralih ke urusan kontrak kerja. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi―ia telah terbiasa. Jangan tanya, ia lulus perguruan tinggi pada umur berapa; yang jelas, ia lulus sebagai salah satu dari orang yang lulus tercepat di dunia―mungkin.

"Semakin lama, perusahaan ini makin ribet saja," keluh Ciel. _Well_, semenikmati apapun, penat boleh dirasakan, bukan? Sementara berkas kontrak kerja mulai menipis―tak dapat kau bayangkan, setinggi apa tadi tumpukan itu―Ciel tertarik pada satu berkas.

"Hnng... Trancy Co.?" tanya Ciel retoris. Wajahnya menunjukkan sensasi kaget yang bercampur dengan kenangan masa lampau.

"Alois, ya..."

* * *

><p>Selesai dengan pekerjaannya―sebenarnya, yang selesai baru berkas-berkas; dokumen di laptopnya belum terurus semua―Ciel mencoba melepas stres dengan meregangkan tubuh di sofa. Setelah <em>stretching<em>―meski tak dapat dibilang begitu juga―singkat, Ciel meraih _remote_ televisi dan memencetnya, hingga menayangkan tayangan yang ia suka.

Sementara Ciel sedang menikmati tontonan mengenai kehidupan seorang mantan agen yang dipecat******―label _CIA Mission Impossible_ melekat di pojok layar televisi―pintu kembali menjeblak secara tiba-tiba.

_Brak!_

Sebelum 'orang tidak bertanggung jawab' berkata sepatah kata pun, Ciel sudah menyahut tanpa merubah posisi nyamannya menonton televisi.

"Kalau pintu itu kau dobrak sekali lagi, kupastikan kau yang mengeluarkan biaya untuk memperbaikinya, Sebastian."

"Ah―ya? Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada 'sekali lagi' itu," ujar Sebastian yang menutup pintu penuh kasih―perlahan maksudnya. Ia menggabungkan diri dengan Ciel yang tengah menonton, dengan wajah menunjukkan ia tak peduli akan kedatangan Sebastian.

"Kutebak... Beast tidak bisa datang?" ujar Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi, kendati tayangan bertokoh utama Michael Westen itu sudah berubah menjadi _credits title_ dari tayangan seri yang bersangkutan.

"Darimana kau tahu? Yah, memang Beast tiba-tiba ditawari menjadi model video klip terbaru. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, namun tetap saja aku kesal karena ia tidak bisa datang―tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu," jawab Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar Sebastian.

'_Rasanya, itu adalah cara kuno untuk memutuskan pacar lama,' _pikir Ciel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah selama aku pergi? Maksudku, ini 'kan, libur akhir pekan. Kau pasti ada suatu kegiatan, bukan?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel. Ciel menoleh sejenak padanya, kemudian fokus mencari _channel_ lain.

"Ya tentu saja aku ada kegiatan. Selama kau pergi, aku mengurus pekerjaanku; tak lama kemudian barulah menyalakan televisi," ujar Ciel dengan _remote_ di tangan. Ia akhirnya menemukan tayangan mengenai penyelidikan kriminal secara forensik*******.

"Hei, itu CSI: NY 7, bukan? Kau suka, ya?" tanya Sebastian yang―entah sejak kapan―ikut antusias menonton seperti Ciel. Nampaknya, Ciel tertarik meladeni pertanyaan Sebastian―terbukti dengan kendurnya wajah datar yang biasa ia pasang, menjadi lebih rileks.

"Ya. Memangnya kau juga?" tanya Ciel balik. Sebastian terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku juga suka CSI. Yah, sebenarnya aku lebih suka CSI di Las Vegas, apalagi _season_ 11. Intrik ceritanya lebih dalam," jawab Sebastian yang diikuti pertanyaan, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku lebih suka CSI: NY. Cerita yang ditampilkan lebih simpel untuk dipecahkan, namun ternyata menyimpan misteri lain menuju pelaku sebenarnya. Kalau CSI Las Vegas itu... terasa lebih berat―dan aku tidak terlalu suka," jawab Ciel. Sebastian menoleh padanya dengan tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk kepala Ciel.

"Wajar, kau 'kan, masih kecil. Badanmu saja pendek untuk usiamu," tawa Sebastian yang menepuk kepala Ciel. Ciel yang diperlakukan demikian merasa tersinggung.

"Sialan kau! Aku tidak pendek, tahu," ujar Ciel sembari merengut. Ia memalingkan muka dari Sebastian dengan gaya khas orang tersinggung.

"Nah, kalau mengelak begitu, berarti kenyataannya memang benar. Ahaha!" tawa Sebastian makin senang. Dalam keadaan begini, Ciel merasa... senang.

"Huh, diam kau, _straighter_!"

Yah, pertengkaran kecil yang biasa untuk suami-istri―ups!―dilanjutkan dengan diskusi seru mengenai siapa pelaku dari kriminalitas episode kali ini.

.

.

.

"Dari sejak pertama menonton CSI, aku ingin bekerja di sana," ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel meliriki dirinya yang tiba-tiba berkata secara _random_.

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah berakhir sebagai dokter syaraf?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Yah, karena berbagai faktor. Berharap menjadi ahli syaraf forensik********, malah lowongan di Vegas sedang tidak ada. Daripada tidak bisa makan, kuputuskan saja untuk menjadi dokter syaraf sesuai kemampuanku," jawab Sebastian. Ciel mangut-mangut mengerti.

"_Well_, seandainya aku tidak harus menjadi penerus keluargaku... mungkin aku juga akan mengejar mimpiku di NYPD********* atau menjadi Sherlock di sini," balas Ciel. Sebastian menjadi tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Memangnya, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Mau tahu saja," ucap Ciel simpel. Dapat kau bayangkan, apa reaksi Sebastian.

"Hei, kau sudah tahu banyak hal mengenaiku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh, heh?" tanya Sebastian balik. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesenangan.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," jawab Ciel dengan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Oh sungguh, mengingatkanku pada suatu _anime_ di mana ada seorang _butler_ yang selalu mengatakan '_I'm a devilish and talented butler'_ dengan telunjuk di depan bibir, yang bernama―oh, oke. Cukup.

.

.

.

Setelah tayangan CSI: NY 7 selesai, Ciel merasa lapar. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengajak Sebastian makan siang di luar―ia masih merasakan penat akibat berkas-berkas tadi―karena ia bosan di rumah. Namun, bukan Ciel namanya kalau mengatakan suatu hal di tengah egonya; maka, ia memilih memulainya dengan godaan.

"Hei, karena kau sudah mau menjadi pasangan yang baik untukku hari ini... kutraktir kau makan di luar, bagaimana?" tanya Ciel dengan kedok yang telah ia rancang. Yak, pancingan berhasil!

"Eh apa―hei, aku bukan pasanganmu!" Meski Sebastian menolak demikian, 'faktor lain' menghalangi bantahannya.

_Krucuk..._

Ups! Siapa yang lapar?

"Huh! Iya, iya."

* * *

><p>"Lama sekali," ujar Sebastian dan Ciel yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja restoran yang dipilih Ciel. Tidak akan kuberitahu namanya―karena kusensor. Hahaha!<p>

"Bersabarlah! Dasar _uke_ tak sabaran," ujar Ciel dengan tangan kanan menumpu kepalanya. Sebastian merasa asing dengan 'kata' itu.

"Apa itu _uke_? Istilah lain dalam duniamu, heh?"

"Cari saja sendiri. Aku mau ke toilet terlebih dahulu," jawab Ciel. Sepertinya Sebastian menanggapinya dengan senang.

"Pergi saja―dan jangan kembali kalau bisa."

.

.

.

Sebastian memanfaatkan kepergian Ciel dengan mencari istilah itu melalui ponselnya. Ia mengutak-atik internet untuk mencari arti '_uke_' itu dengan kelengkapannya. Hasil yang ia temukan, sukses membuatnya mengepal dengan persimpangan di dahi.

"_Slasher_ itu..."

Tak berapa lama, Ciel kembali. Melihat aura tidak enak Sebastian, entah bagaimana... ia merasa bahaya.

"Apa maksudmu aku _uke_, hah? Kau yang _uke_! Aku yang _seme_, Pendek!" seru Sebastian tak terima. Ciel yang baru menarik kursi, menyeringai ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, kau mencarinya selama aku pergi, ya? Tadi 'kan, kau tidak tahu. Wah wah wah, rupanya Tuan _Straighter_ tertarik mengikutiku," seringai Ciel. Sebastian menjadi kesal sekali dengan Ciel.

"Diam kau, Pendek!"

"Ahaha!" Ciel tertawa begitu lepas. Sebastian terpana sedikit dengan keadaan itu. Ia... belum pernah melihat tawa selepas itu, sekalipun dari Beast yang sebentar lagi menjadi tunangannya―setelah urusannya dengan Ciel beres.

Merasa tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan tawa Ciel, ia memilih mencubiti pipi Ciel.

"Jangan tertawa lagi, Tuan _Slasher_! Menyebalkan, tahu!" ujar Sebastian sembari terus mencubiti Ciel. Entah sejak kapan―entah disadari Sebastian atau tidak―wajah Ciel merona ketika tangan Sebastian mencubitnya.

Tawa Ciel berhenti ketika cubitan makin brutal. Kini, ia berusaha melepaskan cubitan Sebastian―yang untungnya Sebastian juga mau melepasnya. Giliran Ciel yang kehilangan kata-kata ketika Sebastian mengatakan...

"Maaf ya, telah mencubitimu. Habis... tawa lepas seperti itu susah dihentikan. Aku tidak tahu cara menghentikannya, karena Beast sendiri belum pernah tertawa selepas itu," ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut ke arah Ciel; yang malah menimbulkan kecanggungan.

"Eh, itu..."

"Ah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Hei, makanannya belum datang juga, rupanya. Aku... ke belakang dahulu," putus Sebastian. Yah, ia pikir dengan menghindari Ciel sejenak, bisa meredakan kecanggungan itu.

* * *

><p>"Haah... bocah itu memang makan tempat di otakku. Bagaimana kalau sampai Beast melihatku, ya?"<p>

Sebastian kini mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Seusai mengeringkan tangannya, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan senyum kecil, mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya, berdasarkan firasat yang menyuruhnya demikian.

"Semoga Si Tuan _Slasher_ tidak memasukkan gambar aneh-aneh untuk mengubah jalan pikiranku," ujar Sebastian yang mengutak-atik gambar di ponselnya. Ketika ia sampai pada gambar yang diambil bulan ini, ia mengernyit.

"I-ini..."

Wajahnya makin mengeras ketika melihat banyak gambar serupa. Matanya membelalak dan mengucapkan tiga kata.

"Beast dan... Joker?"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamus Bintang<strong> (?):

*****'_Because I was Born This Way!'_: Sepenggal dari lirik lagu **Born This Way**―_Lady Gaga_. Saya pilih, karena di lirik lagu itu ada yang 'seperti' menyiratkan 'sebodo amat gue cinta ma sejenis'. #duak!

******Seorang mantan agen yang dipecat: Michael Westen dalam **Burn Notice**―on _FOX_. Yang suka nonton pasti tahu ceritanya.

*******Penyelidikan kriminal secara forensik: **CSI** alias _Crime Scene Investigation_. Artikan saja sendiri :p

********Ahli syaraf forensik: Kalau di **BONES**―on _FOX, _ada ahli kaki forensik. Jadi... saya pikir bahwa ahli syaraf forensik pun ada. #plak!

*********NYPD: _New York Police Department_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Telat banget apdet, sekali dateng ancur banget. Serius, ini kenapa... OOC banget, yak? Au ah. Mana banyak banget selipan acara di TV Kabel. Ampuni saya... mengenai itu foto siapa, sengaja saya bikin ketahuan. Kalau gak ketahuan, malah ribet. Toh niat saya bukan bikin fiksi misteri.

.

_Anyway_, selamat menjalani UKK bagi yang baru mulai! (Saya sih udah beres :p) Semoga fiksi ini gak ngacauin UKK dikau sekalian! XD #duak!

.

_Thanks to_: **Authorjelek**** • Meg chan • ****manusia semelekete**** • Kevin Winston • ****Moussy Phantomhive**** • Fara • ****Shigure Haruki**** • ****Nirmala Azalea Maurish**** • Aliciela P.M • Kuroschiffer Phantomhive • ****SoraShieru**** • ****Furansu Yumeko**** • ****Chernaya shapochka**** • ****Kamiya Yuki**** • ****nekochan-lovers**

Yang log-in sudah kubalas PM. Yang gak:

**Meg chan:** Tahu aja dikau :p. Nih apdet! RnR lagi, yak! XD

**Kevin Winston: **Udah ketahuan kamu siapa :p. Siapa lagi yang punya nama demikian di sini. Ahaha~ #dijotos.

Sebenernya juga gitu maunya. Cuman... daku balik entah mengapa. Mungkin karena di sini Ciel lebih kaya dari Sebas? #digetok. Nah, itu dia yang mendasari fiksi geje ini! Pegang, ihiw~ #duak! Yosh! Ga nyepam kok. Review lagi ya! (P.S: Mau jadi siapa lagi nih?)

**Fara: **Aduh, pada pinter semua XDa. Kelanjutannya udah tuh! Adegan panas? Tunggu konflik beres ya~ #dilindes. Yosh, RnR lagi!

**Aliciela P.M:**Gak papa, asal review, kok! XD. Kok tahu, sih? #ditendang. Sepenuhnya? Oh, sayangnya... itu masih jauh #dijitak. Serius, perjalanannya masih jauh. Ikuti saja terus~. Maaf kalau telat ngapdet. RnR lagi yak! Btw, Matrixnya beli di mana? #ganyambung. (P.S: Nama saya bukan 'Thor', atuh... ==")

**Kuroschiffer Phantomhive: **Waduh? Kecepeten kah alurnya? GOMENASAI! Siapa bilang Sebas ga mesum? Mana ada Kuroshitsuji dengan Sebas alim? #dipukulYanaToboso. Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah ia jatuh atau tidak dalam pesona Ciel. Yak, RnR lagi, onegai?

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: That Couple, Receptive

"Beast dan... Joker?"

Hati Sebastian tidak bisa mempercayai foto-foto di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng dengan tatapan tak dapat digambarkan. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba menyangkalnya... matanya tidak dapat berbohong.

"Tidak―tidak, ini tidak mungkin."

Sebastian terus menggeser layar _touchscreen_ _iPhone_ miliknya―mencoba meringankan beban psikologisnya, dengan mencari pembantahan. Saat ia terus menggeser layar ponselnya, ia mendengar suara-suara.

"Ya ampun, di toilet tempat umum begini, ada yang bercinta?" gerutu Sebastian yang suasana hatinya masih kacau. Kalau jadi Sebastian, pasti kalian dapat membayangkan, bagaimana isi hati Sebastian yang sudah kacau, ditambah dengan pasangan yang mengganggu dan seakan... mengejek.

Sebastian memilih mendatangi pasangan yang sedang 'heboh' di toilet itu. Ia berpikir, bahwa sebaiknya menegur sebelum pasangan itu, sebelum pasangan itu ditegur keamanan restoran.

Baru beberapa langkah Sebastian berjalan, ia baru saja menemukan kenyataan yang tak kalah hebat dengan foto-foto yang ia simpan di ponsel.

"Ka-kalian...," Sebastian menggeram penuh amarah. Sosok gadis yang tengah diciumi lehernya oleh pasangannya itu membelalak kaget melihat Sebastian datang dengan amarah.

"Se-Sebastian?" Gadis itu menjawab takut-takut, sementara 'aktivitasnya' sudah berhenti sejak suara Sebastian terdengar. Pemuda lain yang 'beraktivitas' dengan gadis yang dipergoki itu segera memperbaiki bajunya ketika dibentak kembali.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku... SEMUANYA!"

Sebastian membentak dua sosok yang ia kenal bernama Beast dan Joker. Segera setelah ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, ia mendorong tubuh Joker ke dinding dengan keras.

_Bruak!_

"Kyaaa!" Beast berteriak kencang karena apa yang dilakukan Sebastian. Teriakan kencang Beast dan bunyi tubrukan antara Joker dan dinding, ternyata cukup menarik perhatian.

.

.

.

_Bruak!_

Di luar kamar kecil restoran, tubrukan kembali terdengar. Ciel yang sedang meminum _chinese tea_ yang ia pesan sembari menunggu menu utama datang, merasakan firasat buruk dari suara itu.

"Suaranya dari toilet, sepertinya. Ada apa, sih! Eh, tunggu―Sebastian 'kan, di sana!" Ciel segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mempercepat langkahnya ke toilet restoran. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk kini.

'_Apa... ini karena ia melihat foto-foto itu? Tapi, kurasa foto tak akan menyebabkan suara sekeras itu. Jadi, ada apa?'_ terka Ciel dalam otak. Berbagai kemungkinan terlintas di kepalanya, sembari ia makin mendekati toilet pria.

_Brak!_

Ciel membuka pintu masuk toilet pria dengan cepat. Jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat cepat, karena firasat buruknya. Benar saja, ia menemukan dua pemuda yang tengah baku hantam.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>House<strong>_

**Chap 4:** That Couple_, Receptive_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix; _**House** title only from _House series in AXN_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian; Implisit _Yaoi_. **T **_**semi**_** M** for _save_; **may adults contents inside**. _Seme!_Ciel and _Uke!_Sebastian in the beginning.

(_Sinetroness syndrome_―**this chapter**)

**THINK TWICE PLEASE.** (_Heavy plots)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**House****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"Ya ampun, tidak bisakah kalian hentikan ini, hah?" tanya Ciel di sela-sela usahanya menarik Sebastian menjauh dari Joker. Beast sendiri―meski tetap berteriak―berusaha menarik Joker menjauh.<p>

"Hentikan Ciel! Menjauhlah sebelum kau terluka! Aku tidak mau melukai kau yang tidak terlibat!" Sebastian membentak Ciel dan meronta dari cengkraman Ciel. Meski Ciel tahu ia pasti kalah kuat, ia tetap mencoba dan berusaha menahan Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau merebutnya, Joker? Kau sendiri sudah tahu, Beast itu milikku!" bentak Sebastian pada Joker. Ciel menggigit bibir kala mendengar suara kencang Sebastian. Sebastian yang marah kini... mata _ruby_ miliknya terlihat menyala murka di pandangan Ciel.

"'Milikmu' katamu? Jangan berkata seolah Beast adalah barang!" Joker balas membentak menanggapi Sebastian. Setelah bentakannya itu, Joker sepertinya gagal ditahan Beast. Buktinya, kini ia maju dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Sebastian.

"Kau tahu, Beast yang memilihku! Ia sudah muak denganmu! Apa kau tidak tahu itu?" tanya Joker balik pada Sebastian. Tampak amarah yang sama di mata Joker. Setelah usaha mati-matian, Ciel akhirnya berhasil melepaskan Sebastian dari Joker dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian. Emosinya yang memuncak sepertinya mulai mereda. Ia kini mulai bisa bertanya dengan suara tenang, walau bahunya masih sedikit berguncang karena amarah tadi.

"Ya―Beast sudah muak denganmu. Muak dengan segala perilakumu," ujar Joker yang juga mulai tenang. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah, karena tubrukan Sebastian. Sambil menyeringai, ia melirik Beast.

"Iya 'kan, Beast?"

Hening.

Sebastian menunggu reaksi Beast. Betapa ia ingin, Beast saat itu juga menggeleng dan minta maaf di pelukan Sebastian. Namun, yang terjadi adalah apa yang sangat tidak Sebastian inginkan terjadi.

"I-iya... aku... aku muak denganmu, Sebastian. Maaf," jawab Beast yang menjawab terputus-putus. Meski nadanya tidak terdengar meyakinkan, ekspresi wajahnya yang menatap benci pada Sebastian, menyatakan sebaliknya.

"Ini... tidak mungkin 'kan? Beast, pasti kau cuma bercanda," Sebastian mendekati Beast dan mengguncang bahu Beast. Ia masih mengharapkan sebuah bantahan dari gadis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama dua tahun ini. _For what's sake!_ Mereka sudah mau bertunangan!

"Kita sudah dua tahun bersama, bukan? Sudah berbagai peristiwa kita lewati bersama. Bahkan, sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan!" Sebastian masih mencoba mengguncang bahu Beast. Sebelum guncangannya menjadi bertambah kencang, Joker menepis tangannya.

Kekesalan Joker pada Sebastian yang masih belum mau menerima kenyataan, ia keluarkan dalam bentuk tinju. Sebastian tampak belum siap menerima tinju itu, hingga...

_Greb!_

"Setidaknya, sebelum kau asal tinju, jelaskan dahulu pada 'pacar' dari gadis yang kau kencani," ujar Ciel yang menghentikan tinju Joker dengan dingin. Ia tak segan-segan menatap langsung mata Joker, dengan tatapan arogansi. Sementara itu, tangan Joker―yang sebenarnya tidak mampu lagi Ciel tahan―ia buang ke samping.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Salah satu yang dikencani Michaelis ini untuk semalam, lalu esoknya dibuang? Oh, jangan-jangan dia sudah memilih menjadi _gay_ dengan mengencani pria?" ejek Joker di akhir. Sebelum Ciel yang geram mau menjawab, ia didahului Beast.

"_Well_, Joker... bocah di depanmu itu adalah orang yang kuceritakan; orang ini yang menabrak kami waktu pergi bersama dulu. Rupanya, bocah ini sudah berhasil menggoda Sebastian―atau malah Sebastian yang tertarik?" ujar Beast dengan senyum mengejek. Sekarang, bukan hanya Ciel yang panas―tapi juga Sebastian.

"Diam kau, Joker!" bentak Sebastian pada Joker. Detik berikutnya, ia mendelik pada Beast, "Ciel bukan orang seperti itu, Beast."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau membela_nya_? Jangan-jangan, kau memutuskan pacarmu yang dahulu, dengan cara yang sama dengan kau mau memutuskanku kini?" tanya Beast dengan nada menyalahkan Sebastian. Sebastian menjadi semakin bingung, ke mana arah pembicaraan ini bergulir.

"Apa maksdumu, Beast?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Sebastian. Selama ini, aku sudah sabar dengan tindakanmu yang _tidur_ dengan sembarang wanita. Kurasa, setelah kita akan segera bertunangan, semua itu akan berhenti. Tapi... tidak. Kau terus melakukannya. Aku tahu itu―dan aku kecewa."

Sebastian tertohok karena itu. Apa yang paling ia jaga dari Beast, justru ketahuan dan menjadi bumerang baginya. Memang itu salahnya, tapi sejujurnya... ia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

Selama ini, Beast tidak tahu, bukan? Jangan-jangan...

Sebastian segera menatap tajam Ciel. Ciel yang ditatapi Sebastian hanya menatap datar. Melihat tatapan itu, Sebastian mengambil keputusan; bukan Ciel yang membocorkannya. Ia yakin, Ciel bukan orang seperti itu. Sementara pikirannya berkecamuk, Joker menyahut.

"Ada apa? Syok? Itu salahmu sendiri. Sudah mau tunangan, malah bercinta dengan wanita yang kujadikan mata-mata. Kau tahu, sudah berapa kali Beast menangis karenamu? Memang lebih baik kau dan dia berpisah," putus Joker dengan suara dingin. Ia merangkul Beast untuk beranjak keluar dari toilet pria.

Ketika Beast berada di ambang pintu, Sebastian masih mencoba untuk―

"Beast, kau lupa dengan dua tahun yang kita lalui bersama? Lupa bagaimana indahnya pertunangan kita nanti?" Sebastian yang masih berdiri tegar itu mencoba untuk mengingatkan Beast akan segala yang mereka alami.

Beast memejamkan mata―dengan lengan masih dirangkul Joker―ekspresinya berubah pahit sejenak. Ia akhirnya membuka mata, dengan sorot mata yang tegas.

"Ya―aku lupa. Yang kuingat, hanyalah undangan pernikahanku dengan Joker akan segera tiba di rumahmu," jawab Beast akhirnya.

"Kita selesai?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Kita selesai."

Sosok Beast dan Joker segera menghilang dibalik pintu toilet yang tertutup―bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pelayan restoran.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya pelayan itu. Beast dan Joker yang berpapasan dengan pelayan itu hanya menggeleng. Pelayan itu menengoki toilet pria, kemudian memilih kembali ke tempatnya bekerja di depan.

Sebastian terperosot jatuh dalam posisi berlutut. Ia mengambil napas panjang-panjang. Ciel menatapnya dengan sorot pahit, kemudian berjongkok di sebelah Sebastian.

"Aku gagal, hahaha. Memang tindakanku justru merugikan diri sendiri. Dasar bodoh," Sebastian menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya untuk meremat rambut _ebony_ miliknya. Ia gagal.

―merubah kenyataan, namun tetap gagal.

Ciel menatap datar pada sosok Sebastian yang terpuruk itu. Sedikit-banyak, Ciel teringat pada dirinya dahulu. Bedanya, saat ia terjatuh dahulu, tak ada yang mendampingi. Kini, Sebastian terjatuh dengan ia di sisinya. Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

_Puk!_

"Eh?" Sebastian terperangah ketika Ciel menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ciel tersenyum manis dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Sorot mata Ciel yang lembut itu... terasa membius Sebastian.

"Kita pulang, ya, Sebastian?"

"Ya, ayo pulang. Aku sudah tidak nafsu makan."

* * *

><p><em>Pluk!<em>

Sebastian langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, ketika sampai di rumah. Ciel menyusul di sebelahnya, dengan bunyi hempasan yang lebih kecil volumenya. Sebastian mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sandaran sofa sebagai alas. Ia tampak memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi pahit.

Mengenang Beast dan kenangannya―tentu dapat Ciel dan kau tebak.

"Kukira, kita akan bertunangan, menikah, dan mempunyai anak yang tampan bila laki-laki, atau cantik bila perempuan. Kukira, kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia," Sebastian mulai meracau tiba-tiba. Ciel meliriknya sejenak, sebelum memejamkan mata―mencoba paham.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Alasan terpentingku menerima negosiasi bersamamu, adalah karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Beast. Meski kau tahu aku telah mengencani banyak gadis... aku paling mencintai Beast. Tapi, ternyata aku telah menyakiti jauh sebelum itu," ucap Sebastian dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sementara ada jeda sebelum racauan selanjutnya, Ciel menyahut.

"Dari sisiku, tidak ada lagi yang kupegang. Beast sudah mengetahuinya―rahasia yang kupegang sudah tidak berguna. Kalau kau mau berpisah denganku, silahkan. Tidak ada untungnya juga bagimu untuk tetap bersamaku."

Hening.

Tidak ada racauan Sebastian; tidak ada kata dari Ciel; tidak ada suara manusia terdengar.

Hening.

Hening―hingga Sebastian melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba.

_Greb!_

"Se-Sebastian?"

"Diam―diam saja."

Ciel terbelalak kaget dalam pelukan Sebastian. Sebastian memeluknya sangat erat, dengan posisi tangan kanan di kepala Ciel, serta tangan kiri di punggung Ciel―seakan tidak ingin Ciel lepas dan pergi.

"Sebastian? Ada apa? Bukankah kau―"

"―Sudah kubilang diam! Diam―atau kugigit lehermu."

Setelah ancaman dari Sebastian, Ciel memilih menurut dan diam. Ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Sebastian. Apapun yang Sebastian pikirkan sekarang... Ciel sudah senang dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bahkan, ia... cukup bersyukur atas putusnya Sebastian dan Beast.

"Ciel... terima kasih. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sebastian meracau. Pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu memejamkan matanya. Kali ini, ia memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi tenang dan... damai. Ciel yang merasakan itu, memilih tidak membalas perkataan Sebastian, melainkan mempererat pelukan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit tenggelam dalam hening dan kehangatan, Sebastian memisahkan tubuhnya dari Ciel.

"Yang tadi... maafkan aku," ujar Sebastian. Ciel menatapnya dalam, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga pernah merasakan yang sama denganmu. Santai saja," jawab Ciel. Ia memejamkan mata lagi; sekelebat bayangan berambut pirang langsung melintas dan menghilang dengan cepat. Ciel langsung membuka mata dan berekspresi aneh.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" Sebastian bingung dengan ekspresi Ciel yang mendadak memucat.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Kita nonton televisi saja."

* * *

><p>Ciel yang tadi menyetel televisi, memilih satu saluran bernama 'RUBAH'<strong>*<strong>. Rupanya, _channel_ tersebut sedang menanyangkan serial televisi mengenai antroplog-forensik******―episodenya sedang diputar maraton selama seminggu.

Selama menonton inilah, suasana canggung yang sempat mendominasi mulai cair; mulai cair, ketika keduanya saling berargumen untuk menentukan pelaku dari tiap kasus. Ketika tiba di suatu episode, di mana tokoh utama wanitanya sedang terpuruk karena suatu hal*******, entah bagaimana... mereka saling memandang.

Yah, saling memandang lalu memalingkan wajah masing-masing.

Ketika tak terasa tayangan telah selesai, jam di dinding telah menunjuk angka setengah tujuh―waktu untuk kebanyakan orang makan malam. Sebastian yang pertama melihat angka pada jam dinding, memilih beranjak dari sofanya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Ciel dengan―err... bodohnya?

"Ya mau memasak. Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Sebastian yang bingung dengan reaksi Ciel. Saat ia ingin berjalan lagi, ia merasa bahwa Ciel akan mengatakan sesuatu―maka ia memotongnya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menyarankanku makan di luar 'kan, Ciel? Maaf saja, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan 'pengganggu' di luar nanti," ucap Sebastian. Ciel yang terlihat mau membantah, akhirnya memilih diam.

.

.

.

Hening mendominasi ruangan, ketika Sebastian memasak. Setelah mengganti-ganti _channel_ untuk mencari tontonan, Ciel memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi. Ia beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga ke meja makan di sebelah dapur.

"Yak, selesai juga! Kau tidak punya alergi makanan 'kan?" tanya Sebastian ketika menghidangkan dua macam menu di meja makan. Ciel menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Memangnya kau―yang alergi _seafood?"_ ujar Ciel dengan nada merendahkan. Sebastian merasa sedikit tersinggung, meski ia tahu itu hanya ejekan biasa dari Ciel.

"Hei, sudah bagus kumasakkan!"

"Siapa yang memintamu? Aku juga bisa memasak sendiri, tuh," ujar Ciel. Sepertinya, ia mengajak Sebastian berdebat sejenak sebelum makan.

"Ya sudah! Sana, kau masak saja sendiri. Aku mau makan," ujar Sebastian sembari mengangkat menu yang ia masak ke sisi lain. Ciel yang―sebenarnya―kelaparan itu, terpaksa menurut saja.

"Iya, iya! Aku lapar dan tidak mau memasak lagi. Ayo, kemarikan _paella_ dan _po cai_ itu!" ujar Ciel yang berusaha menggapai-gapai piring yang diangkat Sebastian―dibawa kabur.

"Hahaha, kalah juga kau."

"Berisik! Diam, ah!"

* * *

><p>Sesudah makan, keduanya tidak langsung mencuci piring. Ciel dan Sebastian mengobrol sejenak mengenai kondisi rumah di hari-hari selanjutnya.<p>

"Hei, kalau melihat keterampilanmu... aku menyarankan kau yang membuat sarapan tiap pagi, Sebastian. Nanti kalau makan malam, aku yang memasak. Kau pasti pulang malam dengan pekerjaanmu itu, bukan?" Ciel mengutarakan apa yang sedari dulu―sejak berumah-tangga dengan Sebastian―ia ingin ucapkan.

"Ide bagus―yah, memang aku sebagai dokter pulang malam terus. Heran, deh! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pulang malam?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel yang merasa bahwa pembicaraan ingin dialihkan Sebastian secara implisit, segera mengembalikan alur pembicaraan.

"Itu tidak penting. Nah, nanti di akhir pekan seperti sekarang, kita makan siang di luar―biar adil. Kau tidak akan bilang Sabtu kau libur 'kan?" tanya Ciel balik. Sebastian sebenarnya merasa Ciel menghindari membahas pekerjaannya, namun ia memilih membiarkannya.

"Tidak mungkin dokter syaraf sepertiku libur di hari Sabtu. Baiklah, saran yang bagus. Malamnya, biar aku yang memasak makan malam," ujar Sebastian. Keputusan sudah final; Ciel pun tampak setuju.

"Oke, jangan sampai lupa."

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa; ini 'kan, nanti akan menjadi kebiasaan. Ah, kucuci dulu piringnya," Sebastian mengambil dan menumpuk piring-piring, lalu membawanya ke wastafel di dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara air mengalir dan piring-piring yang beradu terdengar.

"Hei, aku mau masuk kamar dan mengerjakan sisa pekerjaanku dulu. Kau sendiri?" tanya Ciel yang berdiri di sebelah meja makan; menunggu jawaban Sebastian.

"Sepertinya aku menonton televisi saja―agar tidak mengganggumu. Berkas-berkas pekerjaanku sudah beres dari hari kemarin," jawab Sebastian dari dapur. Tak menunggu lama, Ciel segera memasuki kamar tanpa suara lagi.

_Blam!_

* * *

><p>"Hoaam..."<p>

Sebastian menguap ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Setelah _credits title_ dari serial drama medis terlaris di seluruh dunia******** yang ia tonton selesai, ia mematikan televisi. Sebastian beranjak dari sofa setelah dengan nyamannya, menonton salah satu tontonan yang menarik baginya sebagai dokter.

Hei, serial itu cukup membantu Sebastian berlatih mendiagnosis secara cepat. Tokoh utama pria di situ, memiliki kemampuan diagnosis sangat cepat! Tontonan wajib bagi dokter seperti dirinya―menurut Sebastian begitu.

_Grek!_

Sebastian membuka pintu kamarnya―dan Ciel. Ciel tengah membereskan laptopnya―sepertinya pekerjaannya sudah selesai―ketika Sebastian masuk.

"Oh, Sebastian. Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Ciel yang tengah menyetel angka enam di weker, yang ia letakkan di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya dan Sebastian.

"Yah... begitulah. Besok aku 'kan, bekerja; begitu juga dengan kau," jawab Sebastian. Ia dan Ciel yang telah berganti pakaian, memasuki ranjang yang sama secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa enakkan?" ujar Ciel pada Sebasian. Ia tersenyum ketika bertanya pada pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding ranjang.

"Ya―dan tidak. Maksudku... aku dan dia sudah dua tahun bersama. Kami bahkan sudah merencanakan masa depan kami. Dua tahun itu... dua tahun yang kami lalui bersama, kukira akan membuahkan hasil―tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak―aku ditinggalkan―"

"―Lagi. Kau ditinggalkan lagi. Betul, Sebastian?" Ciel memotong pembicaraan Sebastian dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sebastian spontan menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau..." Sebastian bingung. Bagaimana Ciel mengetahui segalanya, mengenai dirinya?

"Aku tahu. Kau... ditinggalkan kedua orangtuamu pada usia sepuluh. Aku benar 'kan?" tanya Ciel sambil menatap Sebastian. Sebastian mencoba tersenyum―walau terasa memaksa―dan menatap lurus lagi.

"Bocah usia sepuluh, ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Menatap nisan bertuliskan dua anggota keluarga yang sangat dicintai. Bocah itu berdiri tegak di bawah guyuran hujan dan tangisan sanak saudara yang lain. Bisa kau bayangkan, Ciel? Bocah berambut hitam yang lepek oleh hujan itu... berekspresi apa?" tanya Sebastian retoris. Ciel tahu―Ciel sungguh tahu jawabannya.

"Kau... tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. Bukan―kau tidak tahu mau memasang ekspresi apa. Kau mau menangis, tapi hujan telah menangis untukmu―jadi buat apa? Begitu, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel balik. Sebastian memilih memejamkan mata dan terus berbicara.

"Aku menahan tangis, untuk kehilangan pertamaku. Mencoba menghilangkan lubang besar di dada, dengan menyenangkan diri menggunakan nafsu duniawi. Namun selama itu, aku terus memendam tangis..."

"Hingga kehilangan kedua," potong Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Ciel.

"Ah, sudahlah! Tidak usah dibahas. Kita tidur saja," putus Sebastian dengan nada dibuat riang. Ia menarik selimut yang ada, namun pergelangannya digenggam Ciel.

Ciel menatapnya intens, kemudian mengucap satu kata.

"Menangislah."

_Greb!_

Ciel menarik Sebastian dalam pelukannya. Sebastian berhenti dari kegiatannya tadi, lalu mendiamkan kedua tangannya di sebelah tubuhnya.

"Menangislah―meski itu hanya setetes atau dua tetes air mata."

.

.

.

Ciel yakin, tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, segaris air mata―yang sempat mengalir bagai sungai di pipi pemuda yang dipeluknya―jatuh di bahunya.

Setelah itu... berhenti.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditumpahkan, ketika Sebastian menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ya―hanya perlu segaris saja. Selanjutnya, aku tidak akan menangis karena_nya_. Aku akan menangis, karena orang yang mau menerimaku, apapun kondisinya."

"Eh?"

Ciel melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung pada Sebastian. Sebastian sendiri, sudah tersenyum lembut di hadapan Ciel.

"Aku..."

_Cup!_

Sebastian mengecup singkat bibir Ciel yang mendadak membeku. Saat Ciel berusaha berbicara dan melepaskan sekat di tenggorokannya, Sebastian lebih dahulu berucap.

"Aku... menerimamu. Aku ingat dan sadar betul kini. Dahulu, beberapa saat sebelum kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku, ayah pernah berpesan―cintailah orang yang juga mencintaimu. Kau... mencintaiku, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian. Tak perlu ia tanya lagi, pelukan Ciel telah menjelaskan segalanya.

"Ya. Ya―pasti."

Berasumsilah, bahwa pada malam yang damai itu, Sebastian dan Ciel terus berpelukan. Berpelukan... hingga sampai...

Entahlah.

Tidak ada yang tahu―dan tidak mau tahu.

Yang jelas, esok paginya mereka harus bangun untuk bekerja. Itulah yang kita tahu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sebastiaan! Sarapanku mana? Kenapa kau santai-santai saja, hah?"

Pagi-pagi, sudah terdengar teriakan **coret**cinta**coret** dari seorang is―pemuda yang berumah-tangga dengan pemuda lain. Sementara pemuda berambut kelabu itu mencari-cari kemeja 'yang pas', pemuda berambut _ebony_ tengah menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang.

"Sudah ada di meja, tuh. Kau yang terlalu lama mencari kemeja," ujar Sebastian dengan santainya. Tampaknya, ia menikmati _wafle _dengan _ice cream vanilla_ dan saus _blueberry _yang ia makan kini. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu memedulikan pemuda yang kalang kabut dan berteriak itu.

"Argh! Kenapa jadi ribet begini?" Ciel masih berteriak sambil tergesa-gesa menuju meja makan. Ia yang bersiap mau mengambil pisau dihentikan Sebastian―yang masih―dengan santai.

"Tidak usah pakai pisau. Aku sudah memotongkannya buatmu―biar cepat," ujar Sebastian. Ciel tadinya ingin membalas dengan '_Aku ini bukan anak kecil!'_ atau semacamnya. Namun, melihat jam tangan yang ia pakai, ia memilih menyambar garpu dan menusuk potongan-demi potongan _wafle_ buatan Sebastian.

Seusai makan, Ciel asal menaruh piringnya ke wastafel. Ia menyambar sepatu dari rak sepatu dekat pintu depan. Keadaan Sebastian? Ia masih berjalan santai ke arah Ciel.

"Heran, deh! Kau ini santai sekali, mentang-mentang hari ini rumah sakitmu libur."

Eh? Iya, ya. Rumah sakit Sebastian libur hari ini; katanya ada pemeriksaan rutin tiap bulan oleh pemerintah. Otomatis, seluruh dokter dan karyawan diliburkan―kecuali pemilik, tentu.

"Salahmu sendiri, kubangunkan susah. Wekermu sudah _snooze_ berpuluh-puluh kali, mungkin," jawab Sebastian asal. Ciel men-_deathglare_ dirinya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memilih membuka pintu dan mendorong Sebastian keluar; tentu saja, setelah itu Ciel mengunci pintu.

Ciel membuka kunci pintu mobil _Mercedez_ miliknya, lalu menutupnya ketika Sebastian telah masuk―setelah menutup gerbang, sehabis mobil keluar. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mobil _Mercedez_ biru itu melaju cepat.

.

.

.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Seandainya kita tidak melakukan 'itu' semalam, aku bisa bangun lebih pagi. Hari ini pekerjaanku banyak sekali―penuh dengan kontrak kerja pula!" gerutu Ciel sambil menyetir. Meski dikatakan ia menggerutu, pandangannya tetap fokus ke jalan dan tidak bergerak semilimeter pun.

"Loh, bukannya sudah selesai?" jawab Sebastian dengan _innocent_, lalu menambahkan, "salah sendiri, memeluk orang yang sedang galau semalaman."

"Berisik, berisik, berisik!" Ciel tampaknya mulai frustasi.

"Hei kau, bagaimana bisa secepat itu 'menguasai' cara melakukan 'itu' pada sesama jenis?" lanjut Ciel.

"Hmm... sebenarnya cara melakukannya sama saja, mau _slash_ atau _straight_. Hanya beda 'media' saja. Iya 'kan?" goda Sebastian. Tepat setelah godaan, dua kedutan hadir di pelipis Ciel.

"Diam kau, _uke_!" seru Ciel akhirnya; sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

"_Uke_ katamu? Setahuku, _uke_ adalah orang yang berada di 'bawah'," seringai Sebastian. Wajah Ciel sudah semerah tomat ketika Sebastian mengatakan hal-hal demikian. Yah, untunglah sedang tidak macet. Kalau iya, bisa kau bayangkan, semerah apa wajah Ciel yang geram sekaligus malu.

"Hah, sudah―diam! Nanti tidak kuajak ke tempatku bekerja," ancam Ciel akhirnya. Sebastian mengerutkan kening mendengar ancaman itu.

"Itu melanggar kesepakatan namanya. Setahuku, seorang Ciel Phantomhive akan memegang janjinya sampai akhir."

_Pets!_

Pengukur harga diri di tempat Ciel naik makin tinggi. Ia terpaksa mendengus ketika sudah bicara soal 'kehormatan' dan 'harga diri'. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi...

Sebastian menang, jadinya?

―

Ciel selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ kantor miliknya. Sebastian yang sedikit menganga melihat bangunan _super luxurious_―yang pastinya kantor tempat Ciel bekerja―menatap Ciel dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa? Mau tanya 'apakah aku benar bekerja di sini'? Tentu saja iya! Kalau tidak, tidak akan kuajak kau ke sini," ujar Ciel akhirnya. Sebastian masih belum percaya pada kenyataan yang disuguhkan padanya.

"Jangan bilang... Ciel Phantomhive itu direktur dari Phantom _Co_.?" ujar Sebastian dengan tatapan masih tidak percaya. Sekarang, giliran Ciel yang menatap Sebastian layaknya menatap orang bodoh.

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan memasang wajah idiot macam itu; memalukan! Oh ya, nanti kalau sudah masuk kantor, jangan pamer kemesraan denganku. Hanya kita saja yang tahu fakta kebenaran kehidupan seksualku. Ada peraturan di sana," dengus Ciel di akhir. Sebastian menatapnya dengan tatapan menyipit.

"Maksudmu... kau tidak suka terlihat sebagai _gay_, begitu? Oh, kukira kau sudah siap dan bukan orang seperti itu. Ternyata..."

"B-bukan maksudku, begitu! Tapi... kumohon... jangan melakukan hal yang menunjukkan hubungan kita, yah? Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Bila sudah saatnya, akan kujelaskan," ujar Ciel dengan lirih. Sebastian tampak mengerutkan kening lagi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk kepala Ciel.

"Ya sudah. Aku yakin, kau bukan orang seperti itu―pasti ada alasan di baliknya. Yang penting, jangan mengaku-ngaku _seme_ lagi, ya!" goda Sebastian―lagi―di akhir. Ciel yang mendengar itu mendengus dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Sebastian.

Sebastian yang ditinggalkan hanya menautkan alis dan mengangkat bahu. Ia tersenyum maklum sambil mengikuti Ciel*********.

* * *

><p>Ketika memasuki lobi kantor, banyak karyawan menunduk hormat pada Ciel; sesekali Ciel balas mengangguk. Kini, Ciel dan Sebastian menuju <em>lift<em> khusus untuk eksekutif perusahaan―khusus intinya.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali, ih! Sebentar lagi aku mau _meeting_!" gerutu Ciel sambil meliriki arloji perak miliknya. Sebastian melihat Ciel yang gelisah seperti itu... mempunya suatu 'ide'.

"Aduh, semoga klien belum dat―"

_Grab!_

Eh, apa yang terjadi?

Oh, cuma tangan kiri Sebastian berada di 'bagian belakang' Ciel. Ups...

"A-a-a..." Ciel kehilangan kata-kata dengan 'sentuhan mendadak'.

"_Love is a soft touch_**********. Begitulah yang kutonton di serial _**House**_ kemarin. Kalau Cuddy sedang galau atau bagaimana, House mendiamkannya dengan ini," ujar Sebastian santai. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel.

"Merasa baikan?" ujar Sebastian dengan seringai. Ia mengembalikan wajahnya ke tempat semula, sementara Ciel masih kehilangan kata-kata.

_Ting!_

_Lift_ berbunyi―tanda terbuka; bersamaan dengan―

_Grab!_

Tubuh Ciel tersentak ke depan lagi―untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sial kau!"

―_love is a soft touch, right?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>House<strong>

**.**

/_starring_/

**Ciel Phantomhive** | **Sebastian Michaelis**

**Alois Trancy**

**Undertaker **| **Lau** | **Ran Mao**

**Beast** | **Joker**

.

**[ **m. gabriella_-production_ **]**

**2011**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki berbalut _boots_ berhak rendah tampak terdengar, di antara jalanan kompleks yang lengang. Rambut pirang dari pemuda yang memakai jaket ungu dan kacamata hitam itu, tertiup pelan oleh angin.

Ia menapaki jalan menuju sebuah rumah minimalis berpagar putih. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung ketika mendapati rumah itu sedang kosong.

"Heran, deh. Setahuku, _dia_ tinggal di sini sekarang," ujar pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu. Namun tiba-tiba, ia seperti ingat sesuatu dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh iya! _Dia_ 'kan, ada di kantor sekarang. Aku bodoh, ya!" Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, merutuki kebodohannya secara singkat. Ia lalu bergerak kembali ke mobil _porsche_ miliknya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menggumam dengan ekspresi berpikir sejenak.

"Bertemu Ciel Phantomhive nanti saja, deh."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memasuki mobil. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai―menampilkan bola mata _aquamarine_ jernih miliknya. Oh, kini kau pun tahu―

"Sekarang... saatnya untuk menemui Tuan Direktur Utama Phantom _Co_., yang kedatangan Direktur Utama Trancy _Co_. dulu."

―tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan, daripada Alois Trancy yang tengah menyeringai.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**| t o - b e - c o n t i n u e d |**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>'RUBAH': _Channel _**FOX **maksudnya. Bukan promosi, jadi disensor #duak!

****** Serial televisi mengenai antroplog-forensik: **BONES**―on _FOX_.

*******Tokoh utama wanitanya sedang terpuruk karena suatu hal: Waktu Brennan nyalahin dirinya saat Vincent minta untuk tidak pergi dari Jeffersonian itu. Waktu Vincent sekarat...

********Serial drama medis terlaris di seluruh dunia: **House**―on _AXN_.

*********Sebastian yang ditinggalkan hanya menautkan alis dan mengangkat bahu. Ia tersenyum maklum sambil mengikuti Ciel: Ingat opening **Kuroshitsuji 2**―**SHIVER**-_the GazzetE_? Waktu liriknya '_Tatoe uweru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo'_ yang terakhir, ada tuh adegannya. Kira-kira begitu XD.

**********_Love is a soft touch__: _Iklannya **House**, tuh. Beneren, dah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** NYINETRON! Nyinet abis! *guling-guling* Ga tahulah, betapa ancur dan berapa typo-nya. W4K+ oy! Gilak, ini dikerjakan berhari-hari (sehari sekitar 2-3 jam) dan malam-malam pula! Sempat dilema juga ngerjain ini, gara-gara **Kuroshitsuji chapter 57** yang hint CielLizzie-nya ampun-ampunan banyaknya. Serius, menghanguskan(?) semangat SebasCiel saya sejenak...

.

Puas ya? Udah mati-matian saya beresin ini (sampe MC saya yang lain udah give-up). Untuk kesekian kalinya, minta doa supaya saya bisa juara 1 lagi semester 2 ini. Kalau tidak... selamat tinggal fiksi-fiksiku... Minta juga review ya! #duak! Pokoknya, kalau reviewnya nanggung misalnya 59 *ngarep amat*, diapdet lama, serius. Saya punya MC lain juga soalnya #kaburlagi.

.

_Thanks to:_ **Fara**** • ****Authorjelek**** • ****manusia semelekete**** • ****Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**** • ****N.h**** • ****Meg chan**** • ****SoraShieru**** • ****Arashiyama Misaki**** • ****Chernaya shapochka**** • ****Nirmala Azalea Maurish**** • ****Shigure Haruki**** • ****Moussy Phantomhive**** • ****nekochan-lovers**** • ****Anonymous - Login**** • ****Kamiya Yuki**** • ****rara phantomhive**** • ****Kuroi Kurara**** • ****Seina Rokuta Hanagata**** (**_Under the name_**: Rokuta Hanagata)**

Yang log-in sudah dibales PM. Yang tidak:

**Fara: **Nah, sudah ada masalah baru di akhir, tuh! XD Sebas sekarang udah slasher~ Yosh! Sudah dilanjutkan! (Btw, 'akhir kata' itu kan dari saya? #duak). RnR onegai~

**N.h:** Maaf ya gak kilat U.U. Sudah diapdet, nih! Review, pliiisss

**Meg chan:** Marah gak ya? Kekeke! Bisa dilihat jawabannya! Maaf lama updet (_ _). RnR onegai?

**Kuroi Kurara:** Gapapa ga log-in. Saya mah udah sembah sujud mau di-review fict ancur begini. Aih, senengnya dipuji! Saya kira malah Seme!Ciel gak laku ^^a. Betul tuh, kesel banget rasanya (Eh, anda bisa bilang gitu walau bukan fujo? Baca ini trus gimana?). Yosh, RnR onegai!

.

Terakhir, saya mau nanya. Jujur-sejujurnya... fiksi ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan tidak? Beberapa faktor (terutama dari manga KSJ sendiri) membuat saya merasa fiksi ini tidak pantas dilanjutkan.

Oh iya, saya punya rencana fiksi lagi (dengan genre supernatural/semi-canon). Nah, kalian mau Ciel jadi Seme seperti di sini (Sebastian jadi Uke pastinya) atau pair SebasCiel biasa? Atau malah Fem!Ciel? Terima kasih jawabannya nanti.

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: That Couple, Beginning

"_Nghhh ._..."

Satu desahan.

"Hmm ... apa?"

Satu pertanyaan balik.

"Ehm, itu ... ka―_aaah_―kau sepertinya menikmati juga."

Desahan, erangan, dan suara-suara berdendang.

(―Hayo, pada mikir apa!)

.

_Byur!_

"Hei, Sebastian! Kurang ajar sekali kau! Aku sedang menikmati digosok punggungnya, kau malah mengguyurku!"

"Hahaha―ya, maaf. Lagipula, kau terlalu 'mendalami', sih! Jadi sesekali kuisengi tidak apa-apa 'kan Ciel?" Pria yang dipanggil Sebastian itu malah tersenyum manis―tanpa dosa, tambahkan itu.

Seperti biasa, Ciel menggerutu sebentar.

_Well_, kalau ditanya mereka di mana, maka jawabannya: mereka ada di kamar mandi. Lain dengan pertanyaan "mereka sedang apa", karena jawabannya: mereka bukan sedang mandi.

Loh, lalu apa?

Sebelum pikiran pemirsa―_fujodan_―sekalian lari keliling lapangan (lagi), lebih baik dijawab frontal saja.

Mereka. Sedang. **Menggosok. PUNGGUNG!**

(―Nah 'kan! Ketahuan. Siapa yang menghela napas panjang disertai kata "Yaah!" berarti pikirannya sudah selesai keliling kompleks di fanfiksi dengan rating **T** ini.)

_Back to the story_.

Ciel dan Sebastian yang baru pulang setengah jam lalu, memutuskan untuk mandi bersama―yang tumbennya, si UKE Sebastian mau menerima saja. Tapi ternyata, **mantan**_straighter_ ini punya rencana sendiri.

Sebelumnya, saya tanya pada kalian: pernah melihat punggung putih polos Ciel?

(―Jawaban "Ya" silahkan ke nomor dua; jawaban "Tidak" silahkan ke nomor lima; macam Kunci Determinasi saja, ah.)

Yah, asumsikanlah bahwa kalian semua belum pernah melihat punggung putih polos Ciel―walau saya tahu otak _doujinshi_ kalian.

Sebelum tambah melantur, mari kita bicarakan pokok bahasannya. Intinya ... Sebastian MAU melihat itu. Salahkan Ciel yang sepertinya terlalu dalam menarik Sebastian dalam "lingkungannya", sehingga sudah bisa berpikiran seperti itu―pada LAKI-LAKI.

Nah, karena itu ... pasangan Michaelis-Phantomhive ini berakhir di _bathtub_ penuh busa dan gelembung itu. _How sweet they are_ ... ―

―dan kembali ke _activity now_.

"Sebastian ... tak kusangka hubungan ini masih bisa bertahan. Kukira, kau akan menceraikanku karena masalah 'mantan'mu itu ...," lirih Ciel. Ia memain-mainkan busa di sekitarnya, tanpa berusaha mengurangi mereka―kau pasti tahu kenapa.

"Haha, tidak―kurasa. Tidak mungkin aku menceraikan orang yang justru mau menerimaku apa adanya, serta menopangku dari keterpurukan. Aku yang harus berterima kasih, Ciel," balas Sebastian sembari memainkan rambut kelabu basah Ciel.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu," ujar Ciel yang menggenggam satu tangan Sebastian dengan kedua tangannya, "masalahnya, kau benar-benar mencintaiku ... atau tidak?"

Hening.

_Greb_!

Sebastian memeluk Ciel―erat.

Lembut, Sebastian berbisik, "Ya ..."

Selanjutnya, adegan Ciel menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Sebastian, menjadi tontonan manis bagi para penggemar acara "**House** (_season one_)".

Ditemani busa di air _bathtub_ dan beberapa gelembung di udara, Sebastian bersama Ciel mencoba merilekskan diri dari penat kehidupan duniawi. Meresapi damainya saat-saat ini, bersama dengan terpatrinya memori mengenai momentum ini di otak.

_Ah, masa muda._

Tapi, yah ... biarkanlah mereka bersantai sejenak. Ya―bersantai sejenak.

Karena memang mereka perlu kekuatan―

.

.

.

―ketika seorang pemuda Trancy akan mengetuk pintu hati seorang Phantomhive lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>House<strong>_

―a **birthday-present **for _myself_ (15/09/11)―

**Chap 5:** That Couple_, Beginning_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix; _**House** title only from _House series in AXN_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian; Implisit _Yaoi_. **T **_**semi**_** M** for _save_; **may adults contents inside**. _Seme!_Ciel and _Uke!_Sebastian in the beginning.

**THINK TWICE PLEASE.** (_Heavy plots)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**House****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"―Tapi seharusnya, grafik ini dapat lebih meningkat lagi―"<p>

"―Ada banyak celah yang dapat dimasuki, Pak―"

"―Kenapa tidak mencoba menjajaki bidang baru―"

"―Memproduksi es krim dengan coklat kita juga, misalnya―"

"―Tidak! Lebih baik, kalau ada tambahan berupa produksi―"

"―Itu hanya akan membuang biaya dengan sia-sia! Sebaiknya―"

"―Ehem, _Ladies and Gentlemen?_ ―"

"―Ide ini masih lebih bagus daripada punyam―"

"―_CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME?_"

_Brak_―

―dan ... hening.

"Hening begini lebih bagus, kalau kalian semua ingin tahu. Memalukan sekali, para eksekutif Phantom _Co_. malah memberikan suatu 'pemandangan' merusak mata―melalui pertengkaran tanpa guna dari kalian. _Chaos_."

Sang pemimpin Phantom _Co_. pusat―Ciel―melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa para eksekutif perusahaan mulai banyak menundukkan kepala.

"Haah ..." Ciel menghela napas, "perlu kalian ingat, rapat ini hanya bersifat rapat pengumpulan pendapat, BUKAN pemaksaan pendapat."

Sekali lagi, Ciel melihat banyak kepala tertunduk; lalu ia melanjutkan.

"... Apalagi, ada direktur utama Trancy _Co_. yang mencoba meninjau rapat kita, sebelum memutuskan jadinya kontrak kerjasama atau tidak."

Berbeda dengan Ciel yang berkata dalam nada datar―dan cepat―, Alois malah menyunggingkan senyum miring dengan tatapan ... aneh. Selama berbicara dalam logat _tak biasa_ itu, para hadirin di ruang rapat itu memilih diam―tak berusaha memotong, apalagi mengganggu.

"Hmm―baiklah, sekiranya demikian rapat hari ini. Maylene telah mencatat pendapat-pendapat kalian, bahkan saat kalian sedang _chaos_, kalau mau tahu―" Semua berpandangan, "―dan kalian boleh pergi. Ya, memang sebaiknya cepat pergi ... sebelum saya naik darah."

Dengan _agak ngibrit_, eksekutif-eksekutif baik wanita maupun pria di ruangan itu segera memacu kaki mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mau dipecat Ciel―apalagi dari posisi setinggi eksekutif.

Intinya, semua eksekutif itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat hingga tinggal Ciel sendiri sebagai orang dari Phantom _Co_.―

―bersama seorang lagi dari Trancy _Co_., Alois yang telah menunggunya dengan senyum manis.

* * *

><p>"Yak, cek hari ini kusudahi saja. Sepertinya kakimu makin mengalami kemajuan pesat setelah operasi syaraf waktu itu," ucap Sebastian ramah. Ia tersenyum senang dengan kemajuan dari pasien operasi syaraf miliknya.<p>

"Lalu, Dokter―"

"―Sebastian saja. Usia kita tidak terpaut jauh, kok. Aku merasa seperti kakek-kakek peyot di hadapan nona muda ini," kekeh Sebastian kemudian. Tak ayal, sang pasien yang berambut ungu lembut itu pun ikut tertawa pelan.

"Ah ya, terima kasih Dok―Sebastian." Sang pasien cantik beraura menenangkan itu tersenyum lagi. Samar-samar, Sebastian dapat melihat rona tipis di wajah putih si pasien.

"Hei, jangan jual gratis senyummu padaku, Angela," goda Sebastian sebentar, "kau 'kan model. Tak pantas menjual senyummu secara gratis begitu."

"Hmmm―tidak juga, kok. Aku sudah membayar perawatan kakiku. Tak ada salahnya sesekali membagikan senyum eksklusif ini." Angela melawak sebentar, disambut gelengan kepala Sebastian.

Angela masih ingin melontarkan kalimat untuk memperpanjang percakapan―mumpung rumah sakit memang sedang sepi-sepinya, sepertinya―hingga ia melihat apa yang melingkar di jari manis Sebastian.

"Se-Sebastian ... itu ... cincin itu ... cincin dari siapa?" Nona Landers itu akhirnya memberanikan bertanya pada Sebastian. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh pada Angela sebentar, lalu menatap cincin dengan _orb_ delimanya.

"Oh, ini ... Ini dari seseorang yang agak temperamen, memaksakan kehendak, juga ... berambut halus bagai sutra."

(―Oke, Sebastian mulai gombal kalau sudah begini.)

Angela sampai memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia kemudian berkata lagi, "... _Your __**girl**__friend_?" dengan penekanan di salah satu suku kata.

"Wah, rasanya _bukan_, deh. Lagipula, rambutnya tidak sepanjang rambut wanita, kok―" Sebastian menerawang dengan senyum _aneh_ sejenak.

Sebastian kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia merapikan meja jalan untuk pendataan kondisi pasien, serta beberapa alat tes kepekaan syaraf miliknya. Seusai berkemas, ia meninggalkan Angela yang masih agak linglung.

Tepat sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, Sebastian berkata sesuatu yang tambah membuat Angela bingung.

"―Dan dia itu pendek _banget_. Benar, deh," tawa Sebastian di akhir. Hingga ia sampai di koridor, ia masih sempat tertawa-tawa, mengingat sosok yang sedari tadi menaungi pikirannya.

Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, pintu ruang Angela sebagai pasien ... tertutup oleh angin―

"Apa maksudnya ... _**boy**__friend,_ ya?"

―_Klep!_

* * *

><p>"Mau apa lagi kau?" ucap Ciel sarkastik, untuk membuka pembicaraan dari suasana hening sedari tadi.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ... mencoba mengenang masa lalu," balas Alois ringan. Matanya nampak menerawang ke arah berbeda dari arah duduknya―yang menghadap Ciel.

"Di antara kita sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'masa lalu'. Kau sudah mengakhiri segalanya, tepat saat kau mengutarakan keputusanmu," tanggap Ciel dengan dingin. Otaknya merasa muak dengan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Ah, kau memang masih sedingin dahulu, Ciel. Tapi kurasa, kau menikmati hari-harimu tanpa aku, ya?" Alois malah bertanya dengan tenang―mengabaikan tanggapan Ciel yang dingin terhadapnya.

"Ya―aku menikmati hari-hariku tanpa harus memikirkanmu _lagi_. Lebih baik kau pergi, bila tidak ada urusan pekerjaan yang mau kau bicarakan denganku." Kembali, Ciel memperdengarkan nada datar untuk menyahuti Alois; Ciel seakan tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Mungkin ... karena ada _pemuda_ lain, ya?" Bibir Alois membentuk seringai kini.

" ... Apa maksudmu?"

_Gotcha!_

"Wah, kukira kau akan melupakanku―lebih tepatnya, melupakan _seleramu_ setelah kepergianku. Kukira, kau akan kembali pada jalan yang sebenarnya, dengan memacari seorang gadis. Sekretarismu, mungkin?"

Ketika bibir Alois makin mengejam―seringainya penuh kemenangan kini―barulah Ciel mengerti maksud pemuda ini.

"Kau ...," desis Ciel pendek.

"Apa?" Alois tertawa pendek, "dugaanku memang tepat sasaran. Kau tidak pernah berubah semenjak kutinggalkan, Ciel."

Alois kemudian menyudahi tawanya, diikuti wajahnya yang berubah serius. Mata Ciel menajam seiring perubahan drastis _mantan_nya itu.

"Apa lagi sekar―"

"Kalau kutawarkan dua pilihan, kau mau kembali padaku?" ujar Alois lirih. Kening Ciel berkerut, diikuti kedua alisnya yang bertaut dengan bingung.

"Memangnya, pilihan apa yang mau kau tawarkan?" tanya Ciel dengan suara menantang. Raut angkuhnya kini, justru seperti menyemangati Alois untuk semakin ... _menjatuhkannya_.

"Aku menawarkan dua pilihan. Satu, kembali padaku―"

"―Itu tidak mungkin―"

"―Jangan memotong," desis Alois agak geram, hingga suara Ciel yang mau membalas Alois malah teredam.

"Pilihan kedua ...," lanjut Alois dengan menggantung, "kau tidak kembali padaku, tetapi seluruh perusahaanmu akan tahu _rahasia kecil_mu."

Mata Ciel melebar cepat; Alois tahu, apa yang ia rencanakan akan berhasil.

Namun demikian, Ciel berusaha membalas dan menyikapi situasi dengan tenang. Mendapatkan ide, ia membalas, "Seperti aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu saja."

Alois tertawa kencang; Ciel menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oh, ya? Kurasa, kau ingat bahwa perusahaanku berpusat di Amerika Serikat, bukan di Inggris. Selain itu, perusahaanku tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualku. Selama aku tidak _mengejar_ karyawan laki-lakiku di sana, tidak perlu mereka takut.

"Lagipula, pasar perusahaanku adalah di bidang farmasi―bidang yang tidak terlalu mengutamakan asal-usul direktur utamanya. Orang-orang hanya akan membeli obat yang menuru mereka manjur; pembelinya pun dari berbagai kalangan usia. Tidak masalah aku kehilangan pembeli dari kalangan anak-anak.

"Sedangkan perusahaanmu? Phantom _Co_. mengutamakan produksi cokelat dan makanan manis sejenisnya, bukan? Tentu saja, pasarmu jatuh pada anak-anak―mungkin beberapa orang dewasa.

"Bila sampai para orangtua mengetahui bahwa perusahaan yang memproduksi camilan anak-anak mereka memiliki direktur _gay_, apa yang akan terjadi, ya? Pasarmu pasti jatuh dengan drastis, benar?

"_Beside_, bisa saja aku membatalkan kontrak kerja perusahaan kita. Kalau terjadi demikian, barang produksi perusahaanmu lama-kelamaan akan tertinggal di pasaran; sekarang pasar konsumen mengutamakan sesuatu yang tidak membuat sakit―rendah kadar _glukosa_, misalnya. Apa jadinya kalau perusahaanmu gagal memakai jasa farmasi perusahaanku?"

Alois mengakhiri argumennya yang panjang lebar dengan seringai. Ia menatap senang pada wajah pucat Ciel kini.

_Skakmat!_

"Kau ... kau ... Kau benar-benar licik!" Ciel berkata setengah berteriak. Ia ... ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Manusia di depannya sungguh memuakkan!

"Kenapa? Jadi keputusanmu ... tidak mau menerimaku kembali, eh?" Alois menyeringai lagi. Menatap wajah pucat Ciel―yang biasanya berwajah sedingin es itu―sungguh suatu hiburan.

" ... "

Sungguh, demi apapun, seorang Ciel Phantomhive tidak mungkin mau mengalah! Tidak―tidak untuk seseorang yang ... yang pernah ia _cintai_.

Memandang Ciel yang masih berwajah pucat―dan tetap diam―itu ... justru menurunkan lengkungan seringai Alois. Sedikit banyak ... ia merasa tidak tega pada seseorang yang jauh di dalam hatinya, masih ia harapkan. Mau apalagi, ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk mendapatkan kembali pujaan hatinya.

Perlahan, Alois menapaki lantai marmer ruang rapat; memangkas jarak di antaranya dan Ciel.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Greb!_

Alois memeluk Ciel―yang langsung tersentak akan perlakuannya. Demi apapun, Alois sungguh tidak tahan lagI! Menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir, justru menambah kerinduan Alois pada sosok di hadapannya.

Persetan dengan status Ciel yang mungkin bukan lajang lagi. Persetan dengan hal itu! Ia hanya butuh Ciel ... apapun yang harus ia lakukan. Sekalipun ia harus melukai pemuda di hadapannya; sekalipun ia justru menanamkan kebencian yang makin kuat mengakar di hati pujaannya. Sekalipun semua itu terjadi―sebab Alois yakin, ia mampu memperbaikinya.

Lalu, ia menatap belakang kepala Ciel. Rambut kelabu dari orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya, beberapa tahun silam. Ciel ...

Ciel ... Ya, Ciel.

Otak pemuda bermata safir itu tak henti-hentinya berontak. _For God's sake!_ Ia tidak mau dipeluk orang yang―dengan usahanya―ia benci setengah mati. Otak jenius―yang ia banggakan sesuai kata orang banyak―miliknya, terus berkecamuk.

Benar―otaknya memutar mesin-mesin di sana dengan kencang. Ia memikirkan pemberontakan yang seharusnya dilakukan kedua tanggannya sedari tadi. Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari masalah yang disebabkan _mantan_nya ini.

Lalu, ia memikirkan ... hatinya.

Akhirnya, tubuh Ciel memutuskan diam. Membiarkan pelukan pemuda pirang di hadapannya ... _mengerat_.

Karena, betapapun otaknya menyuruh tangannya menyingkir; betapapun otot yang melekat di hasta dan pengumpilnya ingin bergerak ... ―

―_hatinya mengatakan yang sebaliknya_.

* * *

><p><em>Krieet<em>.

"Eh, baru pulang kau. Tumben malam sekali pulangnya. Ada apa, nih?" goda Sebastian yang masih menonton _drama series_ yang slogannya "_A ground-breaking drama_"**(1)**―katanya, sih, begitu.

"Hmm―tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah karena kontrak kerja yang belum mencapai ujungnya," ucap Ciel sembari menghela napas panjang, "kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Oh, aku? Haha, jangan khawatirkan kesehatanku. Aku sudah terbiasa tidur malam kalau jadwal operasiku padat. Sesekali, aku mau menghabiskan malamku bukan dengan pisau bedah, tapi dengan tontonan―"

"―Tapi kulihat, kau menghabiskan malammu dengan _pisau_ juga," ledek Ciel yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada tayangan yang gambar visualnya kini adalah seorang lelaki mengayunkan pisau.

Sebastian melirik layar televisi tersebut, lalu nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Itu 'kan berbeda, Sayang." Sebastian terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya―yang mungkin tidak sedang gatal itu.

"Sayang, Sayang. Seenaknya saja kau." Ciel tersenyum mengejek pada Sebastian. Lain halnya dengan Sebastian, yag justru menautkan alis tanpa dosa.

"Daripada kupanggil '_Istri_ku'."

_Blush!_

Wajah Ciel sukses memerah sampai ke telinganya. Dengan nistanya, Sebastian tertawa kencang―mengalahkan jeritan wanita di drama televisinya.

"Dasar _tsundere_," gumam Sebastian―namun mampu didengar Ciel.

"Hei, aku dengar itu!"

"Huahaha―ya, sudah. Cepat mandi! Jangan lupa, pakai air hangat di _shower_ kita. Awas kalau kau mandi air dingin dan menjadi rematik!" ancam Sebastian setengah bercanda. Ciel memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar ... aku 'kan bukan kakek-kakek tua―"

"―Tapi kau akan menua bersamaku 'kan?" goda Sebastian dengan senyum ... err―_mesum_. Wajah Ciel sukses memerah lagi; hal ini mengakibatkan Sebastian semakin menyeringai―lagi lagi, _mesum_.

"Sudah, ah! Bisa pecah pembuluh darahku kalau di sini terus, hanya untuk mendengar godaanmu!" Ciel menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa perlu kutemani ... seperti kemarin?"

_Syut!_

Dengan sukses, dasi milik Ciel terlempar ke arah Sebastian―yang juga dengan sukses, berhasil menghindar. Ciel mempercepat langkahnya ke kamar mandi, diikuti tawa membahana Sebastian; seperti ia tak takut dilempari batu oleh tetangga saja.

"HUAHAHAHA!"

"BERISIK!"

"HUAHAHAHA! Huah―hahaha ... huahaha ... ha-hahaha!" Sebastian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan kelakuan Ciel. Ciel sendiri sudah tidak peduli dan telah membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang, seolah ingin memperdengarkan itu pada Sebastian.

_Blam!_

Sesudah sesi "tertawanya", Sebastian dengan mantap menggumam kecil,

"Memang tak salah ... aku _memilihmu_. Kau benar-benar tidak membosankan seperti orang lain."

* * *

><p><em>Cuur.<em>

Aliran air pada _shower_ mengisi ruangan yang sebelumnya hening tersebut. Ciel telah masuk beberapa saat lalu, untuk membersihkan dirinya kini.

"Haah ...," helaan napas panjang diperdengarkan Ciel―walau tak sampai mengalahkan suara aliran air dari _shower_.

Ia membiarkan dirinya diterpa _shower_ kamar mandinya. Walau sebenarnya, ia ingin menggunakan air dingin saja, demi mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas karena otaknya diputar terus-menerus dari siang.

Mengingat panas otaknya ... ia jadi teringat pada pemuda pirang yang datang―dan kembali mencoba menghancurkan hidupnya _kini_.

_Alois Trancy_.

Pikirannya kembali bercabang karena satu nama itu. Ia memutuskan menggunakan air hangat saja―menuruti permintaan Sebastian.

Sebab entah mengapa ... ―

―_ini mungkin permintaan terakhir Sebastian, yang mungkin akan diturutinya._

* * *

><p><em>Blam!<em>

"Oh, sudah selesai rupanya." Sebastian menyeringai begitu melihat Ciel keluar dari kamar mandinya―dan sudah berpakaian lengkap.

(―Apa? Dasar kalian! Maunya berpikir Ciel seperti di _doujinshi_ saja.)

Ciel mendiamkan pertanyaan Sebastian dan menatap datar ke arah berjalannya. Sebastian menjadi bingung dengan Ciel. Perasaan, tadi ia masih sempat bercanda dengan Ciel, deh!

Apakah ...

"Apakah ... kau marah, Ciel?"

Ciel tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ha―eh?" Ciel menatap Sebastian bagai orang bodoh saja. Melihat ini, tatapan Sebastian menjadi tajam padanya. Begitu Ciel duduk di tempat tidur, kontan Sebastian melancarkan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ada di benaknya.

"Kau tidak sedang memikirkan pria lain, bukan?" tanya Sebastian penuh selidik.

"E―eh?" Ciel kembali tersentak dengan wajah memucat. Tatapan Sebastian menjadi semakin tajam padanya.

Melihat tatapan setajam elang itu, Ciel segera membenahi perkataannya, "Tidak! Aku tidak sedang memikirkan siapa-siapa―bukan wanita, bukan pula pria. Sungguh, percayalah padaku!"

Melihat Ciel yang gelagapan―dan seperti anak kecil kedapatan memakan permen, walau dilarang ibunya―itu, Sebastian melembutkan tatapannya.

"Ya, sudah. Lebih baik kau tidur―ini sudah larut sekali. Besok kau kerja lagi 'kan?"

Mendengar kata _"kerja"_, wajah Ciel menjadi masam―lagi.

"Kenapa? Mau bolos?" ledek Sebastian pada Ciel yang masih diam saja. Ciel hanya menggeleng saja, tanpa menjawab. Sebastian yang makin bingung dengan kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya, memilih mengakhir pembicaraan.

_Mungkin, Ciel sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara karena pekerjaannya_.

"Baiklah!" ucap Sebastian dengan semangat, "ayo tidur!"

Sebastian merebahkan badannya, diikuti Ciel. Sebelum benar-benar tidur, ia menoleh ke arah Ciel sejenak.

Dengan serius, Sebastian menatap lurus ke arah Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive ... kau benar-benar mencintaiku ... '_kan?"_

Sungguh, Sebastian tidak tahu mengapa, ia sangat ingin mendengarkan Ciel meng-iyakan pertanyaannya kini―meski ia tahu, Ciel-lah yang lebih sering mengatakan kata cinta untuk meyakinkan Sebastian memilihnya sebelumnya.

Dengan agak ragu―bahkan, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Ciel ragu―Ciel menjawab,

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, deh ..."

Tawa Sebastian meledak singkat. _Benar-benar khas Ciel_.

"Haah, sudah kukira itu jawabanmu. Sudahlah, ayo tidur. Jangan memperbanyak pikiranmu dengan memimpikanku, ya," goda Sebastian sejenak. Ciel tersenyum singkat―

_Greb!_

―lalu membiarkan Sebastian memeluknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian tertidur―mungkin karena kecapaian. Ciel membiarkan Sebastian mendekapnya dalam tidur. Meski ... untuk pertama kalinya ... ―

.

.

.

―_ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di pelukan Sebastian_.

_**~suite~**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> _A ground-breaking drama_: Itu merupakan slogan dari drama seri "**The Killing**" di FOX _channel_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya #ditabok. Sudah berapa lama saya tidak mengapdet ini? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Ih, lebih tepatnya empat bulan, ya #digorok. Ya ampun, saya emang bener-bener parah. Menelantarkan fanfiksi ini.

.

Yeah, apa mau dikata. Membenahi nilai yang naik turun di tahun ajaran baru ini ... _sungguh stres_. Di suatu waktu, nilai geografi saya tertinggi di seluruh angkatan, di lain waktu, matematika saya bikin satu kelas menganga bingung. Oke, abaikan curcol. Intinya, Ciel **memulai** kebimbangan hatinya di sini #eaaa.

.

_Thanks to:_

**Matsura Akimoto • Meg chan • ****sacchandesu**** • ****Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**** • ****Chernaya shapochka**** • ****Azalea 'Tiffany' Maurish**** • Fara • Aiko Enma • ****AraAra Siluman Katak**** • penjelmaan Authorjelek • ****Shigure Haruki**** • ****nekochan-lovers**** • ****Kuroi Kurara**** • ****Keikoku Yuki**** • Rii-chan • ****rara phantomhive**** • ****Dimitri Light**** • ****an unknown girl**** • An-chan • ****Anonymous - Login**** • ****amiillo**** • blabla • ****Moussy Phantomhive**** • Lovebutler• Meg chan (dua kali **_**review**_**) • ****SebbyCiel Michaelis**** • uno • ****chiko-silver lady**

Bagi yang ga _log-in_:

**Meg chan:** Sebby? Cemburu? Hmm ... *mikir* #plak! Yah, tunggu saja :P. Kenapa Alois dan Ciel ga jadi nikah, yaaa? #sokmisterius #digeplak. Nanti akan diperjelas satu-satu :). Udah apdet, nih. Gomenasai kelamaan ;A;. _Review?_

.

A-anda jangan marah DX. Ini sudah apdet! #kabur

**Fara:** Cerita ini emang harus lanjut. Ini agenda saya :P. Sebastian emang harus jadi _slasher_! \o/ #plak! Rebutan Ciel? Kita tunggu saja :). Maaf lama apdet TAT. _Review?_

**Aiko Enma:** BAGUS? YAOWOH MAKASIH! #plak! Udah lanjut, nih! _Review?_

**penjelmaan Authorjelek:** Ya udah, ga masalah ga login X). Alois mau ngapain, yaaa? Hihihi. Udah lait 'kan maksud kedatangannya? Sekedar _spoiler_ dikit, bukan itu aja maksud kedatangannya :P. Yak, sudah apdet! _Review?_

**Rii-chan**: Ini apdetnya gak-ilat-banget, ya? ._. Apa ya maksudnyaaa? XP Kalo Alois ga jadi orang ketiga, fanfic ini seharusnya udah selesai kemaren chapter empat, loh OAOa. Tenang, ga nyinet. Liat aja, tuh. Dia ga sepenuhnya antagonis, loh. Dia cuma pengen balik sama pujaan hatinya ... #senyummiris #salah. Btw, sudah apdet. _Review?_

**An-chan**: Waduh, gomenasai ga apdet kilat DX. Ini saya udah mati-matian ga nyinetron T_T. Udah apdet, nih~ _Review?_

**blabla: **Panggil Yucchi aja; kalo "gabyu" jadi kayak "belagu" *jauh, woy!*. Ebuset, LANGSUNG? Waduh, fanfic ini kan panjang-panjang geje gitu #salah. Huahaha, Ciel di sini kadang _seme_, kadang nge-_blush_ mulai sekarang. Maaf kalo rada kecewa, ya U.U. Ah, _scene_ itu. Kadang saya pikir juga, "Pembaca apa gak bosan, ya?" Dan terbukti ada yang bosan ._. Sudah saya hilangkan untuk saat ini. Soalnya juga udah mulai serius. _Review?_

**Lovebutler:** UWAH! GOMENASAI! Maaf telat apdet, orz orz. Diusahakan ... sedang diusahakan ... Ini nyinetkah? O.O Ohya, udah apdet~ _Review?_

**uno: **Lanjutannya di sini~ *tunjuk otak* #ditabok. Sudah apdet, nih~ _Review?_

_._

Yak, segitu aja. Maaf kalo nyinetron, maaf kalo kelamaan apdet. Saya minggu depan PASTI apdet. Kalo gak apdet, silahkan sampahi **facebook** saya. Nih, saya lagi ngetik chapter enam :). Kalo gak percaya, pastikan itu dengan REVIEW! #plakbuagh *itung itung, review sebagai hadiah ultah saya :P*

.

**Pojok Promosi**:

"Ikutilah Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011 (IFA 2011)! Ajang penominasian fanfiksi terakbar di seluruh Indonesia. Keterangan lebih lanjut, silahkan cek http:/ m. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2547751/ Indonesian_ Fanfiction_ Awards (hilangkan spasi), atau join Fb Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, atau follow (at)_IFA2011."

_Tertanda,  
><em>Humas IFA 2011 FKI (gabyucchiP)

Dan ... berkenankah menominasikan fanfiksi **House** ini di sana? #ditampar. Kalo belum jelas, silahkan tanya saya lewat review atau PM :D.

**P.S:** Kalau ada elipsis yang seharusnya empat tapi malah hanya tiga, maafkan saya. Pasti FFn yang menguranginya -_-.

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: That Couple, Confrontation

"Jadi intinya―"

"―Intinya, Tuan Muda Phantomhive ini sedang bimbang akan masalahnya. Benar begitu, Manis?"

Pemuda bermata sipit nampak memotong ucapan pemuda lain―yang terlihat lebih tua―berambut perak di sampingnya. Si Mata Sipit meneruskan tersenyum misterius di hadapan pemuda lain―yang berperawakan lebih "mungil".

"Ya; dan jangan memanggilku 'Manis' lagi, Lau!" gerutu Ciel―yang dipanggil Lau sebagai "Tuan Muda Phantomhive" tadi.

"Tenang saja, Phantomhive. Suamiku tidak akan memanggilmu 'Manis' lagi. Berani coba-coba …." Ran Mao―istri Lau sekarang―menggantungkan kalimatnya, sembari menunjukkan tiga buah jarum akupuntur di sela-sela jemarinya. Sungguh, gaya Ran Mao yang tanpa ekspresi itu begitu menggemaskan.

"E-eh, _Ho-Honey_ … tahan dulu ja-jarumnya," jawab Lau terbata. Ekspresinya bagaikan katak dalam tempurung saja.

(―Apa? Mau berwajah begini: "-_-"? Peribahasa ada untuk diplesetkan, tahu!)

Undertaker hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat pasangan _straight_ di hadapannya. Siapa sangka, Lau yang notabene adalah rekannya sebagai pendiri "Gay Guys" malah berakhir dengan "istri" yang benar-benar seorang wanita.

Ciel berdeham keras, sebelum Mao benar-benar menusukkan jarumnya pada wajah Lau. Oke, sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya adegan kekerasan. Oh, di mananya yang adegan kekerasan, kalau mereka juga sebenarnya hampir berciuman?

"Ah iya, Ciel; ada Ciel di sini. Kita tunda saja pertengkaran ini―lanjukan 'di rumah' terdengar lebih baik," seringai Lau dengan mesum. Kedua pipi Mao sempat memerah sejenak, sebelum kembali berekspresi datar.

"Hei, hei! Di sini Ciel baru saja bercerita. Kok, jadi kalian yang mengambil alih waktu?" Undertaker geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan dua sejoli di hadapannya. Dasar pengantin baru!

"Baik; kau dengar itu, Lau? Hmm … jadi dari yang kutangkap, Alois kembali dan menggoyahkanmu. Benar begitu, Phantomhive?" ucap Mao mengembalikan suasana yang sempat keluar topik_ banget_ itu.

"Iya, iya; aku dengar, Mao," jawab Lau dengan menatap malas pada Mao, "Ciel, Alois benar-benar mengancammu demikian?" tanya Lau serius kali ini.

Ciel memutar bola mata dan berkata sarkas, "Menurutmu, seluruh ceritaku tadi _hoax_, begitu?"

"Aku serius, Ciel."

Ciel menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata kembali, "Ya―dia benar mengancamku. Membuatku makin bingung. Kalau tidak kuturuti, pangsa produksiku bisa―"

"―Tidak. Kau bilang, kau takut menolak pilihan yang ia tawarkan …. karena kau tidak mau kehilangan target konsumen anak. Tapi kurasa, yang sebenarnya adalah kau yang tidak mau menolak pilihan yang ditawarkan itu," ucap Lau datar pada Ciel. Aura _nyeleneh_ di sekitar mereka sudah berubah menjadi keseriusan tingkat tinggi.

Hening; Ciel terbungkam.

"Atau bahkan … kau merasa, kau masih mencintai Alois? Betul 'kan?" Undertaker mencoba memecah keheningan, dengan pertanyaan yang justru kembali menimbulkan kesunyian lebih dalam.

Hening―dan Ciel menundukkan kepalanya kini.

" … Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sebastian? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menceraikannya, setelah mengeluarkannya dari jalur aman―lalu mengubah jalan hidupnya," vonis Undertaker―menambah beban kepala Ciel yang terasa semakin berat.

Ciel menunduk makin dalam. Ini … benar-benar salah. Semua terasa mengabur di hadapannya. Dirinya makin pusing dengan apa yang berdiri―menunggu dipilih olehnya.

"Tenang saja; kalau kau berpikir kami akan menceritakan konsultasimu pada Alois, kami tidak akan melakukannya. Yang terpenting sekarang, pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau salah pilih, lalu malah menyakiti ketiga hati. Kau tahu maksudku."

Ucapan Ran Mao tadi justru menambah kebimbangan Phantomhive Muda itu. Apalagi, wajah dan kenangan yang berpendar di kepalanya itu justru ….

Oh Tuhan, sungguh … ―

.

.

.

―Ciel merasa ingin menangis saja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>House<strong>_

―a **present **for _AraAra Siluman Katak_―

**Chap 6:** That Couple_, Confrontation_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix; _**House** title only from _House series in AXN_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian; Implisit _Yaoi_. **T **_**semi**_** M** for _save_; **may adults contents inside**. _Seme!_Ciel and _Uke!_Sebastian in the beginning.

**THINK TWICE PLEASE.** (_Heavy plots)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**House****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p><em>Brak!<em>

Eww―suasana hati yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak buruk? Rambut kelabu yang terus diacak-acak, wajah kusut, serta dasi yang diletakkan sembarangan benar-benar menguatkan kesan _badmood_ kelas wahid.

"ARGH!" erangan keras diperdengarkan Ciel. Jambakan rambut frustasi makin menjadi-jadi, saking pusingnya Ciel akan apa yang ia hadapi tadi.

"Tidak bisakah Si Pirang itu berhenti tersenyum―baik berupa senyum kemenangan ataupun senyum lembut―padaku, sehari saja? Otakku sudah penuh sekali!" Ciel mulai berbicara sendiri. Oh, virus kegilaan mulai menggerogoti otak jeniusnya.

Jujur, kalau seandainya Ciel tidak ingat bukan hanya uangnya yang digunakan untuk membeli sofa yang ia duduki―karena ia memakai uang Sebastian juga―mungkin, sofa itu sudah ia silet-silet sedari tadi.

Sebentar …

… _silet_?

_Well_, Ciel belum ingin mati dengan menyilet urat nadinya, kok. Ia masih ingat pada perusahaannya. Tenang saja. Ia hanya frustasi sendirian di rumah―Sebastian masih lembur dengan operasinya.

Oh _yeah_; doakan saja, rumah kediaman Phantomhive-Michaelis itu belum hancur bagaikan kapal pecah, saat Sebastian pulang pada dini hari nanti.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Bruk!_

…

_Bruk!_

…

_Grek!_

…

"AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR KALAU BEGINI! DASAR INSOMNIA SIALAN!"

_Jduk!_

Satu dari dua bantal yang ada, terlempar ke dinding putih kamar; satu dari dua pemilik kamar, memegang kepalanya seperti orang yang benar-benar **stres**. Tahu beda kata "stres" dan "**stres**" dengan efek _bold_ 'kan? Ini artinya, stres itu sudah tak terelakkan lagi.

Ciel hanya bisa berguling-guling frustasi di ranjang―yang harusnya juga punya Sebastian itu. Entah apa yang akan dokter syaraf itu lakukan, kala tahu ranjang untuk tidurnya sudah seperti kapal yang dipecahkan.

_Mungkin Sebastian akan mengangkat pisau bedah, kali ya?_

Ya, sudah; begitu malah lebih baik. Ciel mati, Sebastian mungkin merana sebentar, Alois kehilangan target untuk dipojokkan, lalu Ciel bahagia di Surga sana. Masalah selesai.

Tapi sayangnya, hidup tidaklah semudah film yang dapat dirancang skenarionya sesuka hati. Tidak―skenario di atas tidak akan pernah berlaku pada kehidupan Ciel Phantomhive. Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai direktur utama dari perusahaan Phantom _Co_. tidak mungkin memiliki hidup semudah itu.

Huh, _menyedihkan_.

.

.

.

"Grrr …," geraman terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Ciel. Sepertinya matanya masih belum mau diajak negosiasi oleh sang otak; kendati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi._ Yeah_, Ciel akui … besok memang hari Minggu; hari libur―hari yang tidak mempermasalahkan kau tidur dan bangun pukul berapa.

Tapi tetap saja! Sebentar lagi Sebastian akan pulang.

Eh, tunggu dulu … Sebastian … AKAN PULANG?

"MATI _GUE_!"

Oh, Tuhan … Ciel harus tidur secepatnya! Sekarang juga! Kalau tidak, begitu Sebastian menemui ranjang yang tidak karuan dan dirinya yang belum tertidur, ia pasti akan ditanyai macam-macam. Oh oh oh; ia tidak mau. Sudah cukup kepusingannya hari ini―dan ia tak mau harus mengarang alasan mengapa ia frustasi.

Sudah cukup ia menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sebastian. Ciel tak boleh mengarang dan menambah dosa lagi.

_Lagi_ ….

Oh iya, ia 'kan sudah lama bersikap seakan menjauh dari Sebastian; padahal dokter itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Ciel … kau memang manusia yang jahat sepertinya.

Uh, kalau begini dia harus cepat tidur, deh! Hentikan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalamu. Baiklah, menyentuh ponsel sebentar sepertinya bisa membuat cepat tidur.

Iya; benar! Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi; hei, Ciel?

Maka, Ciel meraih iPhone putihnya. Begitu ia membuka kunci di iPhone-nya dengan _password_ yang ia pakai, Ciel mengernyit melihat _e-mail_ yang tertera di sana.

Membaca sebentar, lalu ia menghela napas kuat-kuat.

Sungguh, _e-mail_ itu membuatnya langsung mengantuk tak tertahankan …

_**From: **__aloistrancy (at) yahoo (dot) com  
><em>_**Subject:**__Tiket pertemuan_

Ciel, aku yakin kau belum tidur. Dasar, insomniamu masih parah saja; sama seperti sebelum kutinggal dahulu. Oh ya, aku punya tiket ke Fantasia Park hari Minggu besok, pada pukul 11:00. Ini untuk menebus "dosaku" dulu. Aku yakin besok kau akan datang. Iya, bukan?

―_**Alois T.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Semalam pulang jam berapa?"

"Haah? Apa? Aku tidak dengar!"

'_Ini orang tuli, ya?'_ pikir si penanya―Ciel―dari depan cermin kamar. Seingatnya, suaranya tadi sudah cukup kencang, deh. Eh, tunggu … oh iya; dia 'kan berbicara dengan sekat kayu berpelitur. Pantas Sebastian tidak mendengar. Si empunya saja sedang mandi.

Oh, betapa memalukannya kau, Ciel! Maka, dengan kekuatan penuh, Ciel berteriak lagi,

"SEMALAM PULANG JAM BERAPA, WOI!"

"_NYANTAI_ KALI NGOMONGNYA!" balas Sebastian tak kalah nafsu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"OWEEEK!" tangis … _bayi?_

"KALIAN YANG _NYANTAI_ KALAU MAU TERIAK-TERIAK PAGI-PAGI! BAYI SAYA NANGIS TAHU!" teriak tetangga seberang Kediaman Phantomhive-Michaelis dengan err―sebenarnya―tambah _ga nyante_.

Ciel tersentak; '_Ebuset ini tetangga! Perasaan lebih _ga nyante_ dia, deh!'_ pikirnya. Baru saja ia mau keluar ke kaca jendela―untuk menemui sang tetangga depan rumah demi meminta maaf―tiba-tiba jendela sang tetangga terbuka dan sandal melayang―

_WHAT THE_―?

―_Prang!_

"CIEL, AWAS!"

_Bruak!_

"A-aww …," rintih Ciel begitu ia dengan sukses menabrak lantai. Sudah menabrak lantai yang dingin itu, ia merasa berat di atas. Tunggu …berat?

"Kau … tidak apa-apa 'kan Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah panik. Nafas memburunya menerpa wajah Ciel yang sudah berbalik badan menghadapnya. Sebastian sendiri sudah mengangkat tubuhnya seperti pose orang sedang _push-up_.

_Blush!_

Oh … sungguh … ini gila. Titik-titik air yang masih melekat di rambut hitam kelam Sebastian, ditambah paduan kilau dari sinar matahari, benar-benar membuat wajah Ciel merah padam―akan pesona Sebastian.

(―Ih, kalau itu saya, sudah teriak "_SUAMI GUE, GITU_!" kali.)

Ciel yang sempat terdiam akan "pemandangan" di hadapannya, mencoba menjawab, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Daripada itu, kau―"

Lalu entah sejak kapan, Sebastian sudah tidak menindih Ciel, melainkan memaki tetangga di seberang rumah, "JADI TETANGGA _GAK GITU_ JUGA, KALI! BAGAIMANA KALAU ORANG RUMAH ADA YANG TERLUKA? SAYA TELPON SEMBILAN SATU SATU BARU TAHU RASA!"

Oke … Ciel sukses _sweatdrop_. "Suami"nya ini benar-benar sudah kelewat _out of character_ karena … _dirinya?_

Ya, Tuhan―hentikan rona merah ini, bisa tidak?

"Se-Sebastian, sudahlah. Nanti baru kita urus masalah ini. Sekarang, lebih baik kau―EH, KAU TERLUKA?" jerit Ciel histeris di akhir kalimatnya. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, Sebastian malah ikutan menjerit,

"LENGAN _GUE_ BERDARAH!" sambil lari-lari panik. Aduh, perasaan ini orang dokter syaraf, deh!

Lalu … hening.

"Se-Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan agak tergagap menyaksikan reaksi tak terduga Sebastian.

"Oh, ini cuma luka kecil. Kau tenang saja," ucap Sebastian dengan senyum lembut. Yak, dia sudah kembali ke karakternya.

Sebastian mengambil perban, alkohol 70%, kapas, dan obat antiseptik dari kotak P3K di sudut kamar. Dengan tetap memegangi lengannya yang mengucurkan darah―mananya yang luka kecil, woi?―ia membawa peralatan itu ke ranjang.

Dengan perlahan, Sebastian mencoba membersihkan lukanya. Sulit sebenarnya untuk mengobati luka di lengan begitu, namun tetap ia teruskan hingga―

"Biar aku saja."

―Ciel mengambil alih peralatan itu dan membersihkan luka Sebastian. Dengan telaten dan berwajah kalem, ia membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol.

"Bagaimana kau―" kata Sebastian terpotong Ciel.

"―Semasa sekolah, aku mengikuti kegiatan Palang Merah. Setidaknya, sekarang itu menjadi berguna 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau, Sebastian jadi tersenyum. _Well_, pemuda di hadapannya baik juga, ya …. Padahal biasanya 'kan ketus dan cuek begitu di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sebastian sudah menepuk lembut kepala Ciel. Ciel yang tersentak lalu menatap Sebastian. Pemuda bermata rubi yang ditatapnya malah mengembangkan senyum lebar yang menutupi matanya.

Melihat itu, wajah Ciel yang tadinya mau merona, langsung berubah mendung.

Ya Tuhan … kenapa harus sesulit ini―sampai ia harus menyembunyikan kenyataan di hadapan pemuda tulus yang ia ubah alur hidupnya?

* * *

><p>"Benar, kau bisa kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Ciel sangsi pada Sebastian. Mata safirnya menatap lurus pada perban hasil kerjanya di lengan kanan Sebastian.<p>

Sebastian malah tertawa kecil melihat Ciel yang menjadi begitu perhatian padanya. Ia malah melontarkan godaan, "Tumben perhatian, Tuan Muda? Mau '_diservis'_, ya, malam ini?" dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Kontan saja, Ciel langsung menghajar lengan Sebastian yang bebas dari perban dengan telak.

"AUCH! Hei, kau mau menambah perbanku, apa?" ringis Sebastian sembari memegangi lengan kirinya kini. Ciel hanya menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

Cuek, Ciel langsung membalikkan badan menuju pintu kamar. Ia lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Sebastian, lalu menutup pintu agak kasar.

_Blam!_

"_My, my. _Bisa-bisa, selain kaca jendela, pintu juga harus diperbaiki, nih."

.

.

.

"Sebastian sialan; sialan dan sialan! Lain kali tidak usah kubantu saja dia," gerutu Ciel di luar. Ia segera membenarkan jaket biru gelap miliknya dan menyambar _sneakers_ untuk jalan-jalan dari rak sepatu. Hari Minggu ini, Ciel mengenakan kaus putih bertuliskan "PMI Menghantarkan Jasa**(1)**" dipadukan jaket biru dan _skinny jeans_ abu-abu.

(―Eh, sebentar! Kaus itu … beli di mana, ya? Kok, terasa tidak asing?)

Namun tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu rumah, ia menghela napas kuat-kuat. Ah, kalau saja ia tidak diingatkan _e-mail_ baru dari Trancy Sialan itu, mungkin ia akan menemani Sebastian yang terluka seharian.

Trancy Sialan, _ya_ ….

Sekalipun ia mengatai pemuda pirang itu dengan kata "sialan", pada akhirnya ia tetap mau pergi juga.

Masih diingatnya alasan yang ia lontarkan pada Sebastian tadi―mengapa ia pergi di hari Minggu pagi-pagi.

.

.::_**open-flashback**_::.

"_E-eh, sabar, oi! Sakit tahu!" keluh Sebastian dengan desisan-desisan kecil untuk menahan perih ketika diobati._

"_Ah, berisik. Masih untung sudah kubantu. Aku mau pergi, tahu," ujar Ciel ketus. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar jawaban Ciel._

"_Pagi-pagi begini, mau ke mana?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada penasaran._

"…._ " Ciel diam sejenak._

_Begitu pekerjaannya membalut lengan Sebastian selesai, ia baru menjawab,_

"_Cari cewek!"_

_Dan Sebastian tergelak mendengar jawaban asal yang Ciel lontarkan itu. Mau cari cewek? Sebastian tahu benar bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tidak akan melakukannya. Jadi, ia diam saja setelahnya_―_mana mungkin Ciel mau mencari cewek lain? Lucu benar._

… _Ya 'kan?_

**.::**_close-flashback_**::.**

_._

_._

_._

Mengacak rambutnya, Ciel berharap dapat melpakan ingatan itu. Ah, sudahlah! Ia harus cepat pergi …

… sebelum masalah dengan Alois makin runyam.

_Krieet._

* * *

><p>"Hosh … hosh … hosh …," napas terengah-engah sehabis berlari-lari terus Ciel lagukan. Ia sedikit membungkuk memegangi kakinya yang capai itu.<p>

"Yak, seperti biasanya! Telat sepuluh menit; selalu. Kau memang tidak berubah, Ciel!" ujar Alois sembari berkacak pinggang di depan Ciel.

"Ah, diam kau, Trancy!" ucap Ciel ketus untuk menanggapi pernyataan Alois. Menanggapi kata-kata sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu ….

Nostalgia. _Sial!_

"Selalu saja begitu. Mana ada yang mau denganmu kalau begini; ckckck," balas Alois dengan wajah tak kalah menyebalkan. Namun begitu mendengar kalimat itu, Ciel malah menanggapi dengan dingin.

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja kau meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"…. "

Hening; Alois terdiam. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia lalu angkat bicara, "Bisa tolong … lupakan itu untuk hari ini saja? Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu lagi, tapi untuk menebus kesalahanku yang seenaknya terbang ke Amerika; padahal kau memberikan tiket ke sini―"

"―Cukup," kata Ciel dengan dingin dan ekspresi datar. Melihat pemuda safir itu serius, Alois memilih menghembuskan napas panjang … lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya dua kata itu saja, lalu Alois kembali memamerkan cengiran yang dahulu ia tunjukkan … hanya untuk Ciel. Cengiran kekanakan, ditambah tarikan berupa genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Ciel oleh Alois.

Ya; hanya untuk Ciel.

_Hanya untuk Ciel_ ….

Setidaknya, tidak ada salahnya menikmati hari ini saja, bukan? Karena mungkin, ini juga merupakan pertemuan terakhir bernuansa santai di antara keduanya.

* * *

><p>"A-khu … pu-phusing …," keluh Alois yang berjalan sempoyongan kini. Ciel hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Alois yang masih mempertahankan fobia ketinggian miliknya.<p>

Ah, betapa senangnya hati Ciel; tetap menang dari Alois dengan mengajaknya naik _roller coaster_. Bahkan mungkin saking senangnya, Ciel tidak sadar telah menggenggam tangan Alois―yang tadinya menarik Ciel duluan.

Melihat genggaman erat nan antusias itu, Alois hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Oh sungguh, seandainya dia tidak perlu memainkan permainan _pasar kotor_ itu …. Seandainya, ia tidak diserahi _tugas_ yang mengharuskannya melukai hati Phantomhive di hadapannya lagi ….

Tapi untuk kali ini … biarkanlah ia egois sedikit. Menikmati _sisa waktunya_ di Inggris memang bukanlah hal buruk.

Ah, kembalilah ke cerita. Ciel kemudian menarik Alois ke depan suatu wahana paling diminati pasangan-pasangan muda. Ah ya … _pasangan muda_.

_Deg!_

Saat itu juga, Ciel merasa ada suatu gejolak yang tidak mengenakkan dari dalam dirinya. Entah, ia merasa bahwa semua ini … salah.

Benar―_salah_.

Tapi entah nuraninya yang tertutup atau bagaimana, ia memaksakan senyum saat mengajak Alois menaiki wahana komidi putar yang tepat berada di depan mereka itu. Alois sendiri, mungkin terlewat kurang peka dengan senyum ganjil Ciel.

Tak butuh waktu lama, komidi putar pun dinaiki oleh mereka―dengan duduk berhadap-hadapan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ya! Bagus begitu! Pertahankan posisi tangan dan bentuk kakimu! Arahkan pandangan matamu dengan lebih kuat ke arah kamera!"

_Jpret. Jpret. Jpret._

"Yak, selesai! Kerja bagus, Angela! Terima kasih," ujar salah satu fotografer andalan, dari majalah yang membayar Angela Landers sebagai model sampulnya kali ini.

"Terima kasih kembali, _Mr_. Chamber," ucap Angela dengan senyum tulusnya pada sang fotografer handal tersebut―Aleister Chamber. Ya, memang―Angela akan selalu tulus dan bekerja sepenuh hati pada semua pemotretannya. Ia tidak mau yang namanya "pekerjaan setengah-setengah"; apalagi "makan gaji buta".

Oh, ya! Belum dijelaskan bahwa lokasi pemotretan Angela kali ini adalah di taman hiburan Fantasia Park; atas dasar penyelenggaraan ulang tahun emas dari tempat ini. Model yang baru sembuh dari cedera syaraf kaki itu, tentu dengan senang hati menerima tawaran pekerjaan pertama setelah kecelakaannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Model muda nan potensial tersebut menerima handuk dan minuman penambah ion tubuh, setelah sesi pemotretan panjang yang cukup melelahkan tadi. Angela kini tengah menikmati tiupan angin sore dari taman hiburan ini dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya, ia mau segera berjalan-jalan di Fantasia Park secepatnya. Namun, ia urungkan niat tersebut karena kini ia sibuk dengan ponsel BlackBerry miliknya.

Bukan sibuk dengan "ponselnya" juga, sih …. Hanya sibuk dengan si penerima pesan singkat; sang dokter syarafnya, Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

><p><em>Pong<em>

"Cepat sekali model ini menjawab pesan singkatku, hahaha," tawa Sebastian dengan volume tidak terlalu besar. Ia masih sibuk dengan menghias tahap terakhir dari makan malam impiannya dengan Ciel.

_Well_, ada angin apa, nih? Sebastian memang orang baik, tapi tidak biasanya mau memasak khusus untuk menu makan malam spesialnya dengan Ciel kali ini.

"Begitu bocah itu pulang, ia akan kubuat menangis bahagia dengan menu spesial _anniversary_ setengah tahunan kita," ujar Sebastian dengan pedenya. Begitu melihat jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore, ia memutuskan untuk saling balas-membalas pesan singkat dengan Angela.

_Mumpung Ciel belum pulang_.

Oh, andai ia tahu di mana "bocah" yang ia tunggu kini berada ….

* * *

><p><em>Ting!<em>

"Hmm … apa ini? Sebastian tengah memasak untuk 'kekasihnya'? Sepertinya ia bersemangat sekali, ya," gumam Angela dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia terus memainkan ponselnya sambil menikmati matahari yang mulai beranjak kembali ke peraduannya.

"Oh, jadi ini foto kekasihnya. Anak yang manis―eh, tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah melihat anak ini," ucap Angela lagi, begitu menerima kiriman foto Ciel dari Sebastian. Ia merasa pernah melihat Ciel di taman hiburan hari ini.

Tapi di mana, _ya_―

Angela lalu mendongak ke atas secara spontan.

―_itu dia! Komidi putar_.

Tetapi … siapa yang bersamanya di bilik wahana itu? Dan … ya ampun!

_MEREKA BERCIUMAN!_

* * *

><p>Agak bergetar, Angela masih dilema; antara mengirimkan foto Ciel dengan orang asing di komidi putar, atau terus membiarkan Sebastian tak diusik dalam suasana menunggu makan malam impiannya.<p>

Jujur, sebagai sahabat―kata Sebastian sendiri, saat ia dirawat cukup lama di rumah sakit yang mempertemukannya dengan Sebastian―ia tidak tega. Tapi, Sebastian pun berhak tahu.

Akhirnya, memberanikan diri … Angela mengirimkan _attach_ foto dalam pesan singkatnya pada Sebastian.

.

.

.

_**Send.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Di rumah yang jauh dari Fantasia Park, Sebastian Michaelis masih setia menunggu sang kekasih hati di meja makan.

Bahkan hingga pukul delapan malam, ia masih saja menunggu di meja makan; tanpa menelpon agar kejutan yang ia mau berikan tidak rusak.

'_Ah, masih bisa dihangatkan,'_ pikirnya mengenai menu makan yang mulai mendingin.

Diabaikannya perutnya yang meminta asupan gizi lebih. Pemuda berkulit putih bersih dengan mata delima memikat itu tetap menunggu.

Ia tetap menunggu, hingga jatuh tertidur di samping masakannya sendiri.

Ia tetap menunggu, hingga mengabaikan pesan yang disisipkan gambar oleh sahabatnya.

Ia tetap menunggu, hingga melupakan lagu iPhone miliknya bahkan sudah mencapai trek keenam belas―"Hallucination"**(2)**.

Ia tetap menunggu … tanpa tahu yang ditunggu malah melupakan apa yang ia telah perbuat untuk yang ditunggu; meski lengannya yang baru dibalut tadi pagi itu, berteriak kesakitan akan kerja kerasnya.

Ia tetap menunggu.

Sebastian tetap menunggu.

Tetap―

.

.

.

―_menunggu_ ….

_**~suite~**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> "PMI Menghantarkan Jasa": Lirik terakhir dari Mars PMI (yang saya nyanyiin tiap ekskul wajib saya, PMR).

**(2)** "Hallucination": Lagu _Yuya Matsushita_ dalam singelnya, "**YOU**". Sungguh menyayat hati ;A;. (lagu pas mau ending Kuroshitsuji Musical 2 juga, sih)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SAYA KHILAF KARENA INGKAR JANJI MULU! #nangisstres. Tau-taunya, bulan Oktober ini full kegiatan sekolah; LDK, kunjungan studi, sampai kemping dua minggu lagi … orz orz, stres. Btw … MAKASIH YANG UDAH NOMINASIIN "HOUSE" DAN FIC-FIC SAYA LAINNYA! /\.

_Thanks to: _**Aldred van Kuroschiffer**** • ****cocoamilo**** • ****Keikoku Yuki**** • vivian muneca • Rii-chan • Meg chan • ****AraAra Siluman Katak**** • ****chiko-silver lady**** • ****Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**** • ****Authorjelek**** • resharave •**** Rokuta Hanagata •****Chernaya shapochka**** • ****nekochan-lovers**** • Blabla • ****S3CRET-R3AD3R**** • ****Qiesha d' Ariaseta**** • ****Earl Yumi Trancy**

Yang _log -in_ sudah dibalas via PM.

Bagi yang ga _log-in_:

**vivian muneca:** Ja-JANGAN! Saya nge-fans sama Alois TAT. Biarkan aja dia melepas rindu (?) pada Ciel dulu, ya ;w;. RnR lagi? ./. #EMOTWOI

**Rii-chan:** Sa-sabar …. Alois ga jahat, kok; ya 'kan? (Al: Yana Toboso sama elu yang bikin gue kelihatan jahat, tau! -_-). Konflik jangan panjang-panjang? Waduh, poin penting cerita ini justru konflik coret**paramahoanitu**coret #PLAK! _Scene_ romens ada, tapi berimbang dengan konflik, ya. Sabar, kalau mau romens banyak-banyak, tunggu di chap-chap akhir XDb. RnR lagi? :))

**Meg chan:** Akhirnya apdet setelah sekian lamaa~ aku menunggu~ #NYANYIPULAK! Bagaimana dengan Ciel? Dan rumah tangganya? Cek chapter depan :P #oi. RnR lagi? ;w;

**resharave**: Ahaha, makasih masih nginget sedikit XDa. 'Kan semboyan saya: dalam fanfic seorang **yucchi**, apa yang biasa dibuat, haruslah diputarbalikkan. Termasuk Ciel yang menyakiti Sebastian, bukan Sebas yang menyakiti Ciel #gelinding #nooffense. RnR, _would you mind_? ^^v

**Rokuta Hanagata: **Hahaha~ rate M masih jauh :P. Saya belum berani buat; nyehehe. Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi, baru saya buat Ciel jadi coret**gigolo**coret *INI FANFIC RATE T, WOI!* RnR lagi, ya~ Xda

**Blabla:** Ya, cukup **yucchi**. Kalo _scene_ ga ganti, mau jadi apa ini konflik? -_-a #WOI. Ga juga; karena jujur, Ciel sebagai seme selalu ada di otak saya. Tunggu aja sampe Ciel ehem**raep**ehem Sebas #lohlohloh. Btw, RnR? ;A;

.

Yak, begitulah kira-kira. Dan … DUA TIGA CHAPTER LAGI INI TAMAT HAHAHA. coretcoret.

**Pojok promosi #1:** Ohya, _polling_ IFA 2011 akan dimulai pada 1 Desember 2011. Hayo, lusa, nih! Sejauh ini, fanfic FKI banyak masuk nominasi. Apakah banyak pula yang masuk tahap _polling_? Saya harap iya; KALAHKAH SI KUNING JABRIK MUAHAHA #gagituwoi! (_link event_: **http: / / www. facebook. com / # ! / events / 181579595269513 / ? notif_ t=event_ invite**)

**Pojok promosi #2: **Bagi kalian author atau reader FKI, ayo bergabung di grup FB "**Kuroshitsuji FanFiction Author**"! Mari ber-KSJ ria di sana~ XDb

.

Ah, **A/N** saya kebanyakan, ya? -_-a. Tapi mau gimana lagi #woi. Ada yang mau protes; silahkan saja, deh 8D #salahemot.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW**!


	7. Chapter 7: That Couple, Truth

_Krieet_.

"Sebastian, aku pul―uh, kenapa gelap sekali!" Ciel menggerutu begitu ia membuka pintu rumah (_well_, kediaman "bersama" tepatnya) miliknya. Tangannya mencari-cari saklar ruang tamu, namun tidak kunjung menemukannya.

Akhirnya, Ciel memilih menjejakkan sandal rumah―sepatu bepergiannya sudah diganti sandal khusus untuk di rumah, karena ia sangat amat benci hal yang kotor-kotor untuk rumahnya―ke ruang tamu.

Ciel berpikir, lebih baik ia mencari Sebastian dahulu. Tapi tetap saja, _ini gelap sekali!_

Dengan berjalan sembari memegangi tembok supaya tidak terjatuh, akhirnya Ciel sampai ke dapur―merangkap ruang makan―rumahnya. Begitu mulai memasuki rumah, ia melihat nyala api dari lilin-lilin yang hampir padam, berasal dari ruang makan.

"Sebastian…?"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut bagaikan kayu eboni di hadapan Ciel. Sebastian tetap tertidur dengan kepala menempel pada salah satu sisi meja. Menu makanan telah tersedia di meja makan.

Mau tak mau, Ciel tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian mencicipi makanan yang disediakan Sebastian, dengan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Satu suap _cream soup_―

―_Dingin!_

_Sudah berapa lama, orang ini memasakkan makanan dan menungguku sebenarnya, sih?_ Benak Ciel terus berspekulasi; membuat raut mukanya semakin tidak karuan karena kekhawatiran.

Baru saja Ciel mau mencoba membangunkan Sebastian―hei, tidur di meja bisa membuatnya terkena _stiff_, tahu! Dia 'kan dokter; seharusnya lebih tahu―tapi kemudian ia tertarik dengan layar ponsel Sebastian yang menyala terang di tengah temaram lilin.

.

_**From**_**: **_Angela Landers_  
><em><strong>Subject:<strong>__ Pasanganmu itu …_

_._

_Pasangan?_ Ah, pikiran Ciel mulai dirayapi perasaan was-was. Dengan segera, ia mengecek konversasi di antara keduanya, dalam ponsel milik Sebastian. Beberapa pesan singkat terakhir hanya berisi pertanyaan Angela; mengapa Sebastian tidak menjawab pesannya.

_Tentu saja! Si Straighter ini tertidur di ruang makan, tahu!_ Ciel mendengus ketika membaca pesan-pesan terakhir dari Angela―yang bahkan masih mengirimi pesan singkat ketika Ciel membuka-buka kotak masuk di ponsel Sebastian.

Sampai pada satu pesan dengan sisipan gambar. Ciel penasaran akan gambar apa yang disisipkan pada pesan singkat dari Angela. Gambar pornokah? Mengingat Sebastian dahulu―kelihatannya―adalah _playboy_ kelas atas.

Tapi kemudian, Ciel membelalak.

_Itu fotoku ketika berciuman dengan Alois di taman hiburan tadi! Bagaimana bisa_―

"Siapa si Angela Landers ini...," desis Ciel menahan geram. Dalam kalut, ia menghapus pesan tersebut―beruntung juga, Sebastian kelihatannya belum membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

Setelah menghapus pesan tersebut, Ciel meletakkan ponsel Sebastian dengan agak kasar ke meja makan mereka. Ia menahan geram dan sedikit kegugupan karena takut perbuatannya diketahui Sebastian; pemuda yang seharusnya tidak terlibat dalam semua kekalutan hatinya.

"Sial … _Alois Sialan_."

Ciel segera pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ciel berpikir untuk mandi dan menenangkan pikiran dahulu, baru membangunkan Sebastian.

Biarlah ia sedikit kejam dengan mandi dahulu untuk mendinginkan kepala, daripada ia membangunkan Sebastian sekarang dengan emosi labil―yang malah membuatnya bisa meracau tidak jelas mengenai hubungannya dan Alois. Bisa gawat kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Ciel pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa sadar …

… bahwa Sebastian telah membuka sebelah mata rubinya sedari Ciel membaca pesan singkat Angela, dengan posisi membelakangi Sebastian.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berbohong padaku, Phantomhive?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>House<strong>_

―still a **present **for _AraAra Siluman Katak_―

**Chap 7:** That Couple_, Truth_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix; _**House** title only from _House series in AXN. _There's no money making here.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian and AloisXCiel; Implisit _Yaoi_. **T **_**semi**_** M** for _save_; **may adults contents inside**. _Seme!_Ciel and _Uke!_Sebastian in the beginning.

**THINK TWICE PLEASE.** (_Heavy plots)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**House****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"Haah … <em>begini lebih baik<em>," lirih Ciel yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sekarang, emosinya sudah mulai reda. Baguslah; ia harus bisa bersikap setenang mungkin, agar Sebastian tidak mencari tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Oh, Ciel. Sudah pulang rupanya," ujar Sebastian dengan nada yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Ciel menautkan alis melihat Sebastian yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan menguap sesekali.

Seakan bisa mengerti apa maksud tautan alis Ciel, Sebastian bertanya, "Kenapa? Bingung melihatku sudah bangun?"

Ciel mengangguk.

"Ah, tadi begitu kau mandi, gemerisik air dari _shower_ sampai terdengar dari ruang makan. Entah karena ruang makan dan kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu jauh, atau memang kau yang mandi dengan _ga_ _nyantai_," ujar Sebastian panjang lebar. Sudut dahi Ciel sedikit berkedut mendengar kalimat yang terakhir.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata _'ga nyantai'_?" ucap Ciel dengan nada menyelidik; matanya menyipit pada manik semerah delima milik Sebastian.

"_Well,_ yang kumaksud dengan '_ga nyantai'_ itu―"

Perkataan Sebastian terhenti, karena dengan tiba-tiba, ia sudah berada di belakang Ciel. Kedua telapak tangannya ia lekatkan pada pipi Ciel, yang terasa panas seketika.

"A-ap―" Perkataan Ciel langsung terputus, ketika Sebastian mulai menciumi lehernya. Kata-kata Ciel bagai teredam begitu saja―walau memang Ciel segera menutup mulutnya, agar desahan-desahan (yang pasti membuat Sebastian makin menggila) tidak keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"―yang kumaksud dengan '_ga nyantai'_ itu … ya, yang seperti ini."

Bibir milik pemuda berambut kayu eboni hampir mencapai bibir milik pemuda berambut kelabu. Tepat satu inchi di depan bibir Ciel, sesuatu terlintas―

'_Hei, tak' bisakah kita yang _sekarang_ kembali pada kita yang _dahulu_?'_

―di benak Ciel; wajah yang terbingkai rambut pirang … yang tawanya begitu manis dan renyah terdengar di telinga Ciel.

Sontak, Ciel menahan wajah Sebastian dengan kedua tangannya. Safir milik pemuda bermarga Phantomhive itu menatap rubi milik si Michaelis dengan ekspresi bercampur aduk.

Apakah itu takut? Marah? Atau bahkan … sesal? Ciel sungguh tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana tatapan matanya pada Sebastian, hingga pemuda di hadapannya menatap safirnya dengan begitu datar.

Perlahan, Sebastian menghentikan kontaknya dengan fisik―dan batin―Ciel. Ia mundur teratur, lalu membelakangi Ciel.

Pelan, Sebastian berucap, "Maafkan aku. Ini mungkin terlalu mendadak―"

Permata langit milik Ciel melebar. Dalam sekejap, memori akan dirinya yang dahulu lebih agresif dan mengejar-ngejar Sebastian … menggabung menjadi satu; menggabung menjadi suatu kesatuan jalinan cerita yang utuh.

Bagaimana bisa ia yang dahulu "menyerang" Sebastian secara bertubi-tubi, malah menolak ketika Sebastian sudah ada di sampingnya? Sudah menjadi miliknya―seutuhnya?

Entah Sebastian yang berprofesi sebagai dokter merangkap paranormal atau Ciel yang seluruh tindakannya gampang terbaca, dokter muda itu langsung memotong saat Ciel mau bersuara.

"―aku lapar; aku mau makan. Kalau kau tadi sudah makan di luar, kau bisa masuk kamar_mu_ sendiri."

Penekanan pada kata _"mu"_; dan Ciel tahu, bahwa ini bukanlah hal baik untuk berdebat dengan dokter muda yang ia pilih sebagai pendamping hidup.

Dengan berat hati, Ciel melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya―meninggalkan Sebastian yang menuju ke ruang makan, untuk memanaskan dan menyantap makan malamnya …

… _sendirian_.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pintar berbohong, _Slasher_…."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**(** "_Hei, Alois __…__. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke Inggris? Kudengar, Trancy Co. begitu tangguh di Amerika Serikat. Tapi, kau malah pergi ke Inggris, meninggalkan perusahaanmu begitu saja__―__"_

_Alois memotong, "__―Aku kembali untukmu―" lalu menyeringai―_

―_Ciel mencibir; memotong, "―tidak mungkin hanya karena itu alasannya. Pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih penting―"_

―_Alois tersenyum menjawab, "―kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa perusahaanku yang di Amerika Serikat berkembang begitu tangguh. Kutinggalkan sebentar bukan masalah; _dia _yang di sana pasti bisa mengawasinya―"_

―_Ciel masih belum percaya; tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja; ia berargumen lagi, "―tch, aku tidak percaya. Lagipula, siapa yang kaumaksud dengan '_dia'_―"_

―Cup!

_Kedua safir Ciel membelalak, sementara dua safir yang lain, yang milik Alois, malah terpejam; mencoba membuat Ciel terlarut dalam ciuman dari Alois._

_Dengan gerakan menuntut dari lengan Alois di pinggang Ciel, lama-kelamaan Ciel pun menyerah melawan. Ia mencoba menikmati suasana intim di antara dirinya dan pemuda Trancy di hadapannya. Walau tetap, pikirannya berkecamuk. Terlalu banyak misteri …_

… _dan terlalu banyak dosa yang diperbuat oleh Ciel Phantomhive._ **)**

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak misteri dari kepulangan kembali seorang Alois Trancy―ke Inggris. Ah, garis bawah itu memang diperlukan, mengingat Alois dulu bahkan rela meninggalkannya demi mengejar mimpinya_―_

―_mimpi mendirikan Trancy Co.; _dan bahkan sukses besar kini.

Jadi, seharusnya kepulangan ke Inggris tidak diperlukan, bukankah benar begitu? Mana mungkin Alois mau kembali ke Inggris hanya untuk menemuinya (dan memilih meninggalkan Trancy Co. di Amerika Serikat)_, _sementara dahulu Alois tega meninggalkannya demi mendirikan perusahaannya itu?

Ciel menumpukan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia meremat-remat kulit kepalanya, sembari terus berpikir; memutar otak tanpa henti.

(Ah, untungnya pekerjaannya sebagai direktrur utama Phantom Co. sudah selesai. Ia bisa berpikir mengenai masalah pribadinya di siang hari ini, dalam waktu lima belas menit sebelum jam makan siang.)

Ciel berdiri dari kursi direktur miliknya. Ia mencoba memikirkan segala hal rumit ini dengan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Terserah kalau sekretarisnya, Maylene, masuk dan menganggap kewarasan dirinya patut dipertanyakan.

Jalan-jalan―mondar-mandir―di ruangan lebih baik daripada harus duduk diam memangku tangan; inspirasi akan jawaban segala hal yang ia hadapi ini akan datang bila ia menggerakkan otot-otot yang melekat pada rangka tubuhnya, tidak hanya diam di suatu tempat.

Tapi tetap saja, hanya pirang yang dapat ia temui dalam rak memori otak jeniusnya.

Pirang. Pirang. Pirang. Pirang. Pirang―

_Ada yang tidak beres_―

"Uuh!"

Sensasi tekanan pada kepala Ciel terjadi _kembali_.

Kepala Ciel bagai dihantam tonfa raksasa kini. Kepalanya kini serasa mau pecah; bagai dihantam palu godam. Telapak tangan kanan Ciel mencengkram erat kepala bagian kirinya. Rasa berdenyut tak tertahankan itu terus merajalela.

Merasa berdirinya tak lagi kokoh, Ciel menumpukan tangan kirinya ke meja; berusaha menahan beban tubuh ke arah kiri. Bergerak untuk duduk lagi pun rasanya ia tak sanggup.

Meski demikian, otak Ciel masih terpaku pada perintah "Pikirkan apa yang tidak beres dari kedatangan Alois Trancy ke Inggris!". Dengan menggeram dan sesekali meringis menahan sakit, Ciel memaksakan otaknya untuk terus bekerja.

Pirang. Pirang. Pirang. Pirang. Pirang―

―hitam. _Eyepatch _hitam.

Saat itu juga, safir gelap Ciel terbuka lebar. Memori-memori yang begitu asing dalam dirinya merasuki otaknya.

Bagai orang kesetanan, Ciel berteriak-teriak kesakitan; tak sanggup menerima intensitas memori yang begitu hebat menerjang.

"AAAAAARGHHHH!"

...

_Setelah itu, semuanya gelap bagi Ciel Phantomhive._

∞ _**there is no turning back now**_ ∞

.

.

.

**[** di tempat _Alois_; **tiga puluh menit** sebelum _Ciel_ ambruk―sampai keambrukan **]**

**(** _Alois menyela perkataan Ciel, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa perusahaanku yang di Amerika Serikat berkembang begitu tangguh. Kutinggalkan sebentar bukan masalah; _dia _yang di sana pasti bisa mengawasinya―"_

_Tapi, Ciel malah balik memotong, "_―_tch, aku tidak percaya. Lagipula, siapa yang kaumaksud dengan '_dia'―_"_

―Cup!

_Alois menyambar bibir Ciel begitu saja; menghentikan perkataan Ciel, sebelum kedua belah bibir pemuda Phantomhive itu dapat melontarkan argumen-argumen mematikan yang lain_―_seperti dahulu ketika Alois masih bersama Ciel._

_Walaupun Alois terlihat begitu mendalami ketika mencium Ciel, pikiran pemuda pirang itu berkecamuk._

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh kebablasan lagi dalam berbicara; _Alois harus menjaga bicaranya._

_Kalau tidak …_

… _apa yang sudah ia rencanakan matang-matang bisa hancur dalam sekejap._ **)**

.

.

.

Ya; apa yang telah Alois rencanakan sedari di Amerika tidak boleh ketahuan.

Setidaknya, _sekarang_ belum boleh diketahui Ciel.

Ah, sepertinya, ia harus segera mengajukan _pilihan_ pada Ciel secepat mungkin; mengingat …

**(** _Setelah mereka berdua usai berciuman, Alois tersenyum lembut pada Ciel. Ciel mencoba untuk tersenyum balik_―_yang entah bagaimana, cara Ciel yang mau tersenyum balik padanya sangat … rumit; bagai terpaksa saja_.

_Begitu Ciel bisa tersenyum balik pada Alois, teriakan dari pemuda kelabu itu malah mengagetkan Alois._

"_AAH!"_

_Dua telapak tangan Ciel langsung melekat pada kepala Si Surai Kelabu. Ciel meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi; ekspresi wajahnya begitu kesakitan._

_Alois sempat panik_―_dan untungnya, komidi putar yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai bawah. Alois segera memapah Ciel begitu keluar dari wahana._

_Dengan bantuan petugas, ia segera menuju ke apotek terdekat_―_yang untungnya masih dalam wilayah taman hiburan itu. Alois meninggalkan Ciel sejenak di sebuah bangku taman dan meminta petugas tadi untuk menjaganya sebentar._

_Secepat kilat, ia telah kembali membawa obat pereda nyeri kepala untuk Ciel. Setelah berbasa-basi dengan berterima kasih pada petugas, petugas akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua mengurus urusan mereka sendiri._

_Begitu Ciel selesai menenggak obatnya, raut kesakitan di wajah Ciel berangsur-angsur menghilang. Alois menghela napas lega melihatnya._

_Walaupun Alois memberikan obat pereda nyeri di kepala pada Ciel, ia tahu, bahwa nyeri kepala biasa bukanlah masalah Ciel._

_Ini … gawat._

_Ciel sudah terlalu lama bertemu orang baru. Kalau Ciel bertemu dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya seperti dirinya …_

… tidak;_ Ciel tidak boleh lebih mendekat lagi pada masa lalunya, sebelum _pilihan_ telah Ciel jatuhkan. _**)**

…

Alois benar-benar perlu bertemu Ciel sekarang. Kalau saja Ciel dua atau tiga kali mengalami hal seperti ini, bisa bisa―

Alois segera menyambar telepon di ruang kerjanya. Secepat kilat, ia menekan nomor kantor Ciel di Phantom Co. yang sudah ia hapal mati.

_Tuut. Tuut. Tuu_―

"_Selamat siang; dengan Phantom Corporation. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

"Saya Alois Trancy, pimpinan dari Trancy Corporation. Saya perlu bertemu dengan direktur utama Phantom Corporation, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive; apa ia ada?"

"_Maafkan kami … tapi, Mr. Phantomhive baru saja dibawa ke rumah sakit karena ditemukan tergeletak di ruang_―"

"―Apa katamu? Ciel dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Alois tidak peduli lagi dengan etika kesopan-santunan dalam bertelepon. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang adalah seorang intelek! Ciel dibawa ke rumah sakit?

_Gawat_―ini benar-benar gawat. Alois tahu, hal ini lama kelamaan akan terjadi; sesuai peringatan dari _Amerika sana. _Tapi sungguh, ia 'tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Beritahu padaku―rumah sakit mana dan kamar berapa?"

"_Ka-kami tidak boleh memberitahukan informasi sepenting_―"

"―SAYA REKAN BISNISNYA DAN SAYA BERHAK TAHU!"

"_B-baik! Di Rumah Sakit Pusat London, kamar VVIP 104_―"

_Prek!_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Alois memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Ia segera menyambar jaket ungu dan kunci mobil miliknya.

Ia tidak peduli seberapa jauh rumah sakit tempat Ciel dirawat dengan rumahnya (di Inggris) kini. Kalau perlu, gas akan ia tekan berkali-kali demi cepat sampai ke rumah sakit.

_Jangan sampai segalanya terbongkar secepat ini!_

∞ _**there is no turning back now**_ ∞

.

.

.

**[** di tempat _Sebastian_; **tiga puluh menit** sebelum _Ciel_ ambruk―sampai keambrukan **]**

Sebastian tahu; Sebastian sadar.

Ciel-_nya_ berbohong padanya, begitu pulang dari kegiatan "_cari cewek_" (seperti kata Ciel sebelum pergi).

Lalu, bagaimana Sebastian tahu bahwa Ciel menyembunyikan kebenarannya?

Ah, itu mudah saja. Sebastian _sebenarnya_ sudah membaca pesan singkat Angela, beserta sisipan gambarnya. Hanya, ia biarkan saja terlihat seperti belum dibaca―dan beruntungnya, Ciel tidak menyadari ada tanda bahwa pesan itu telah dibaca Sebastian―untuk menjebak Ciel.

Sepertinya … _itu berhasil,_ 'kan? Melihat gelagat Ciel, semuanya rasanya sudah jelas.

(―_Well_, kalau ada yang mau bertanya bagaima Sebastian bisa melihat perbedaan gelagat Ciel dari yang biasanya, salahkan saja Ronald, sahabat Sebastian yang seorang psikolog, karena telah mencekoki Sebastian dengan ilmu psikologi secara rutin.)

Yah, kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaan Sebastian, sih, pastinya _kacau_.

Kacau; ya, kacau.

Campuran dari sedih, kesal, kecewa dan perasaan entah-apa-itu―dinamai _kacau_, bukan?

Karena kacau itulah, Sebastian mengambil ponsel miliknya; bergegas menghubungi Ciel. Ia menekan tuts di layar ponsel miliknya dengan cekatan―sudah hapal ponsel pasangannya itu di luar kepala.

_Tuut. Tuut. Tuut._

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif; cobalah_―"

_Pik._

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Cih, Sebastian tidak menelpon untuk mendengarkan ocehan berulang kali dari operator nun jauh di sana!

"Ke mana bocah itu, sih?"

Dengan gusar, Sebatsian mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia butuh penjelasan dari Ciel―berhubung otaknya masih jernih dan belum penat; kalau otaknya penuh, ia bisa emosian sebelum Ciel bisa bicara.

Oh, iya! _Kukunjungi kantornya saja_.

Untungnya, jadwal operasinya kosong untuk dua jam ke depan. Dokumen-dokumen pun sudah selesai dicek dan ditandatangani. Ia bisa keluar ruangan serba putihnya sekarang.

_Cklek_.

Pintu dibuka―

"Dokter Syaraf Sebastian Michaelis?"

―memunculkan sosok berambut perak panjang, tengah bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu ruangan Sebastian.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa, ya?" Sejujurnya, Sebastian malas meladeni orang di depannya―ia harus segera ke kantor Ciel, karena firasatnya memerintahkan demikian. Tapi, orang di depannya berpenampilan begitu … eksentrik; membuat Sebastian tertarik untuk menanggapinya.

"Sepertinya kita akan terlibat dalam percakapan yang panjang, hihihi," tawa si pria berambut putih panjang di akhir kalimatnya. Tawa yang begitu ganjil, hingga membuat Sebastian mengernyit heran.

"Maaf, tapi saya ada urusan―"

"―Aaah … sang direktur kecil kita bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama, kok," potong pria "abstrak" di hadapan Sebastian.

Kedua alis Sebastian bertaut; ia yakin, yang dimaksud sebagai "direktur kecil" oleh pria di hadapannya, adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang akan Sebastian datangi.

Untuk memastikan, Sebastian bertanya, "Phantomhive?" dan dijawab dengan kikikan ganjil pria di hadapannya seperti sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi, Sebastian bertanya untuk memastikan, "Ciel … Phantomhive, _bukan_?"

Lalu, senyum misterius dari pria di hadapan Sebastian seakan menjawab banyak tanda tanya di kepala Sebastian. Pria di hadapan Sebastian berucap dengan suara rendah,

"Kita bicarakan di kafe saja."

.

.

.

"―Sebentar, sebentar; jadi, namamu adalah Undertaker? Kau itu … salah satu pendiri perkumpulan para _gay_ terkenal yang diberi nama-apa-itu―"

"―Gay Guys," ujar Undertaker memotong.

"Ah, iya; itu namanya. Gay Guys ini adalah perkumpulan para _gay_, di mana Ciel bergabung dan kini sudah menjadi salah satu dari angkatan lama di situ?"

Undertaker menyeringai kegirangan, sebagai tanda senang akan daya tangkap Sebastian yang begitu tinggi―walaupun ia telah bercerita secepat kilat pada Sebastian.

_Well_, mungkin Undertaker sudah lupa akan fakta bahwa Sebastian adalah seorang dokter syaraf―yang memang menuntut pemahaman secepat kilat, demi menganalisis penyakit pasien.

Sebastian menghela napas sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Lalu, ada juga seorang lagi anggota angkatan lama yang seusia Ciel―"

"―Namanya Alois Trancy," potong Undertaker, "dari sini, biar aku yang jelaskan."

Sebastian hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Undertaker. Undertaker kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

Tepat di saat Undertaker mengeluarkan ponselnya, aura hitam bagai keluar dari sekujur badan ponselnya. Bagaimana tidak keluar aura hitam? Coba kaudeskripsikan, aura apa yang harusnya keluar dari ponsel flip hitam, dengan tengkorak sebagai gantungan kuncinya, beserta stiker-stiker bernuansa kuburan di bagian belakang ponsel.

Auranya … hitam, 'kan?

'_Bahkan ponsel pria itu juga beraura sama seperti dirinya,'_ pikir Sebastian dengan kening berkerut.

Baiklah, kembali pada alur cerita.

Undertaker tampak memencet satu dua tuts di ponsel flipnya, sebelum ia bersuara "_hihi!_" dengan riang gembira. Ia kemudian menunjukkan gambar pada layar ponsel flip miliknya pada Sebastian.

Sebastian melihat foto pemuda berwajah― terbilang imut, sebetulnya―dengan rambut pirang dan mata seterang langit yang terpampang di layar ponsel Undertaker.

'_Rasanya aku pernah melihat rambut pirang macam itu._'

"Ini dia yang kumaksud―" Undertaker menunjuk foto pada layar ponselnya, kemudian berkata lagi, "―oh ya, ini masih dalam mode _zoom_."

Menekan beberapa tuts lagi, Undertaker menunjukkan foto seukuran layar ponsel. Foto yang membuat Sebastian membelalak―

"Ini dia―Alois Trancy. Pemilik Trancy Corporation, sekaligus …"

―karena Ciel-_nya_ sedang dirangkul Alois Trancy pada foto di ponsel Undertaker.

"… _mantan pacar_ Ciel Phantomhive."

.

.

.

Mencoba meredakan diri, Sebastian mengembalikan kedua pupil semerah darah miliknya ke ukuran semula.

'_Lagipula, Alois itu hanya masa lalu Ciel.'_

"Hmm, Alois memang masa lalu Ciel, kok―"

'_H-hah_?'

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu pikiran―hei, kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" ujar Sebastian dengan agak panik.

"Eh? Tebakanku benar, ya," Undertaker menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya―ia tengah cekikikan senang sepertinya―lalu sedikit meracau, "ah, kemampuan _mastermind_ milikku tidak berkurang walau sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu."

Undertaker menerawang ke langit-langit kafe. Bagaikan mengenang masa lalu, sampai melupakan ada Sebastian yang menatap datar padanya.

'_Dasar orang aneh.'_

"Oh ya, ayo kembali pada topik," ucap Undertaker dengan senyum lebar. Kali ini, Sebastian benar-benar memasang wajah datar. _Sebenarnya siapa, sih, yang tadi keluar jalur?_

"Yah, seperti yang kutunjukkan tadi, itulah mantan pacar Ciel sebelum menjadi is―pasangan rumah tanggamu. Hihihi, manis, bukan?" goda Undertaker sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di hadapan Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya menatap datar pada foto di layar Undertaker.

Tentu saja! Ia 'kan bukan _gay_―err, oke, dia _gay_ hanya dengan Ciel. Benar, tidak, sih?

"E-eh? Kau tidak tertarik? Ciel bilang kau itu mes―"

_Deathglare_ Sebastian; Undertaker pun diam.

"Haah, kalau cuma itu saja yang kau mau ucapkan, lebih baik aku pergi. Firasatku tidak enak―"

"―Tidak. Aku baru mau bicara serius sekarang, Dokter Michaelis," ucap Undertaker dengan suara rendah. Perlahan, ia singkirkan poni perak yang menutupi matanya. Undertaker membuka kedua kelopak matanya; memperlihatkan dua iris emerald dengan binar spiral pada pupilnya.

Sejenak, Sebastian … terpesona. _Apa? Terpesona? Kau benar-benar sudah jadi _gay_, Sebastian!_

Menelan ludah sekali, Sebastian kembali duduk dari posisi berdiri tanggungnya tadi. Melihat tatapan lurus Undertaker, Sebastian tahu; Undertaker tidak akan bermain-main lagi kini.

"Kau sudah lihat foto tadi? Alois Trancy itu memang _mantan_ pacar Ciel; masa lalu bocah Phantomhive itu. Dari deskripsiku, pasti kau sudah punya hal yang mau kau pertanyakan padaku. Benar begitu, Dokter Mi―"

"―Panggil aku Sebastian; tidak usah terlalu formal di tempat umum seperti ini. Ah ya, aku _memang_ punya pertanyaan. Mengenai mengapa Alois menjadi _mantan_ Ciel, yang berakhir dengan Ciel … memilihku …," ucap Sebastian sembari menggerakkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri; wajah dipalingkan sedikit.

Dua rubi milik Sebastian menatap pada direksi berbeda yang ditatap Undertaker. Menatap lantai kayu kafe; seakan lantai kayu itu adalah pusat dunia Sebastian.

Undertaker yang menghela napas pendek melihat perubahan sikap Sebastian. Dengan senyum sinis ia bertanya,

"Kau _menyesal_?"

Hening.

Sebastian menatap Undertaker tajam, begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan baginya. Mendengus, ia lalu mengembangkan seringai.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak menyesal―"

"―Sedikitpun tidak?"

"―sedikitpun, tidak. Bocah itu begitu menarik, kau tahu? Lebih menyenangkan melihat tingkahnya daripada _meniduri_ wanita-wanita yang selalu mengejarku," ujar Sebastian mantap; tatapannya menegaskan kesungguhan yang telah ia tetapkan. Tak ada lagi raut sesal di wajah tampannya.

Undertaker memejamkan mata; tersenyum dalam, lalu membuka mata, "Bagus. Kau _memang_ pantas bersanding bersama Ciel."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Kata-katamu … bagaikan kau mengatakan secara implisit, bahwa Alois _tidak_ pantas bagi Ciel. Atas dasar apa―"

"―Kau memang cepat tanggap; pemuda cerdas dan pilihan Ciel memang tepat kali ini. Hihihi, baiklah …," Undertaker menghela napas, "… akan kuceritakan segalanya. Bagaimana Alois Trancy mencampakkan Ciel Phantomhive, lalu kembali dengan mengejutkan untuk mengejar bocah kelabu itu."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**[ **Rumah Sakit Pusat London; waktu sekarang **]**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Derap langkah dokter muda dengan marga Michaelis menggema di koridor Rumah Sakit Pusat London.

Masih terngiang di kepalanya, percakapannya dengan Undertaker di kafe mulai dari tiga puluh menit sebelumnya.

**(**_ Undertaker menghela napas, "Akan kuceritakan segalanya. Bagaimana Alois Trancy mencampakkan Ciel Phantomhive, lalu kembali dengan mengejutkan untuk mengejar bocah kelabu itu."_ **)**

Mempercepat langkahnya, Sebastian menderapkan sepatu pantofelnya di koridor.

Ia abaikan etika dokter (yang juga berlaku bagi pengunjung) untuk tidak melangkah dengan menghentak-hentak di koridor. Dirinya harus lebih cepat lagi.

**(** _"Dulu, Ciel dan Alois bagaikan pasangan 'tak terpisahkan. Berkali-kali, Gay Guys mau mengadakan pesta pernikahan bagi mereka, namun selalu ditolak oleh kedua belah pihak. Mereka mau mengadakan pesta dari uang hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri; selalu itu kata mereka." _**)**

Langkah berderap yang ia lakukan semakin ia tambah kecepatannya. Berkali-kali, decihan kecil ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Mengapa ia tak bisa lebih cepat lagi?

**(** _"Ciel selalu tampak ceria dengan Alois di sebelahnya. Perusahaan Phantom Company yang dikelolanya mengalami kemajuan pesat. Hingga suatu hari, di saat Ciel mau memberikan tiket taman hiburan untuk Alois, ia mendapati kamar Alois―yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya_―_kosong; begitu pula dengan barang-barangnya."_**)**

Langkah-langkah lebar yang dilakukan Sebastian telah bertransformasi menjadi lari-lari kecil.

Persetan dengan peraturan rumah sakit!

**(** "_Ciel tahu kenyataan bahwa Alois telah pergi meninggalkannya, sebulan setelah ia mendapati kamar Alois kosong. Yang lebih menyakitkan, bukan dari mulut Alois sendiri ia mendengarnya. Ia mengetahui itu dari kesuksesan Trancy Company―perusahaan farmasi yang didirikan Alois―di Amerika Serikat, yang diumbar di koran berita Inggris."_ **)**

_Brengsek!_

Alois Trancy―atau siapapun itu namanya―benar-benar brengsek.

Ah, tidak; ia juga brengsek―_Sebastian Michaelis, kau juga brengsek_. Terlalu menggantungkan diri pada Ciel, 'tak acuh pada kepulangan Ciel yang semakin lama semakin malam.

_Menyedihkan_.

**(** _"Phantom Company sempat mengalami penurunan akibat tidak adanya produk kreasi baru dari perusahaan itu. Ciel benar-benar terpuruk karena kejadian itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan, nama Phantom Company harus menjadi terkenal hingga ke luar domestik; ia harus mengejar Trancy Company. Sampai mati."_ **)**

Tidak―Ciel tidak kalah menyedihkannya dengan Sebastian dan Alois.

Balas dendam lewat itu? Cih, ide bodoh.

Dan Sebastian sama bodohnya, karena tidak menyadari penurunan fisik Ciel karena terlalu memforsir diri.

**(** _"Gay Guys kemudian mengadakan taruhan; Ciel harus menemukan pasangan baru, atau ia akan dikeluarkan dari perkumpulan itu. Awalnya, taruhan itu bertujuan agar Ciel melupakan Alois sepenuhnya. 'Tak disangka-sangka, Ciel malah benar-benar tertarik padamu, Sebastian. Kami di Gay Guys turut bahagia mendengar kabar sukacita itu_…." **)**

"Lalu Si Pirang Sialan itu kembali ke kehidupan Ciel begitu saja. Membuat bimbang bocah kelabu itu. Tch―"

Lari kecil dari Sebastian kini benar-benar menjadi lari yang sesungguhnya. Tidak dipikirkannya lagi, bahwa ia akan dimaki pihak rumah sakit karena suara hentakan pantofel hitamnya saat ia berlari sekarang.

Di lantai lima ini, ia menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan berkali-kali. Mencari-cari di mana ruangan VVIP tempat Ciel dirawat.

"―dan aku lebih bodoh lagi, karena seenaknya menatap tajam dirinya yang berbohong … karena sebenarnya tidak mau menyakiti perasaanku; tidak mau aku terbebani. Dasar bocah!"

.

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Bila tadi Sebastian masuk dari arah Pintu Timur Rumah Sakit Pusat London, maka Alois yang tadi tancap gas ke rumah sakit masuk dari arah Pintu Barat.

Tidak seperti Sebastian yang bisa memulai larinya dengan langkah kecil dahulu, Alois langsung berlari dengan panik; mencari-cari di mana kamar Ciel di rawat kini.

Mungkin memang faktor kakinya yang tidak sepanjang Sebastian―tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya.

_Sial! Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi secepat ini?_

Ah, memang otak berbalut kulit kepala dan helai pirang milik Alois menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sebuah fakta―yang tidak boleh Ciel Phantomhive ketahui terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia _menyetujui_ pilihan yang diberikan Alois.

Alois tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ternyata ikut mempercepat ambruknya Ciel. Kalau sampai ia ambruk dua kali….

_Lebih cepat lagi, kaki sialan!_

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Alois agak keras. Ia tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam pengunjung yang berada di luar ruangan perawatan.

Yang jelas, rasa lega membuncah di dadanya, ketika ia akhirnya menemukan ruangan VVIP bernomor 104.

Ah ya, rasa lega―

Alois melebarkan pupil matanya, ketika melihat sosok tubuh tegap berambut hitam kelam; sosok yang tadi seperti sosoknya, sama-sama mencari ruang di mana Ciel Phantomhive dirawat.

―yang kelihatannya harus ditahan sementara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pirang bertemu dengan hitam; biru bersirobok dengan merah.

Sosok yang lebih rendah menatap tajam pada sosok yang lebih tinggi. Sosok yang lebih tinggi hanya menatap tenang pada sosok di hadapannya.

Alois Trancy―dan Sebastian Michaelis.

Di depan kamar VVIP Rumah Sakit Pusat London, ruangan bernomor 104 ini, telah terjadi sesuatu. Pertemuan antar dua insan berbeda latar belakang dan kisah hidup―

.

.

.

―inilah sebuah _konfrontasi langsung_; pertemuan antarkebenaran yang terkuak.

_**~suite~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _OOC_ dan hancur kayak sampah. _Mood_ saya emang bener-bener kacau. _Anyway_, maaf kalau words kebanyakan (itung-itung ganti ngapdet lama :P). Hadiah juga dari saya yang baru senang gara-gara juara satu lagi~ #salah.

.

_Thanks to_: **Meg chan • ****sacchandesu**** • ****Earl Yumi Trancy**** • Keikoku Yuki • ****Ayano Mamoru**** • TheMasochistDevil males login • ****cocoamilo**** • ****Aldred van Kuroschiffer**** • ****chiko-silver lady**** • ****Kara LaFreak**** • FakkuFakku • ****kyu's neli-chan**** • ****CoraNovZotico**** • ****Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**** • I****'m Devilish Angel**** • ****Fleur deCerisier Phantomhive**** • ****Chernaya shapochka**** • ****Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**** • ****Gin1609**

Yang _log -in_ sudah dibalas via PM.

Bagi yang ga _log-in_:

**Meg chan:** A-ahaha. Sudah apdet, nih. RnR, mungkin?

**Keikoku Yuki:** Saya emang ga mau ceritain soal kissu AloCiel. Bisa bikin saya tambah nge-fans dan akhirnya lupa SebasCiel #ehmaksudlo? Yo wes, RnR lagi mungkin?

**TheMasochistDevil males login: **KEREN? #tepar. Konflik untuk fic bergenre drama ya emang datang silih berganti ._.b. Oh, yang "gue-lo" itu, ya. Itu saya lagi coba cara penulisan yang agak santai, tapi emang kayaknya ga cocok buat fanfic-fanfic saya, ya -_-a. RnR lagi?

**FakkuFakku**: Ohyeah, 2-3 chapter lagi; saya udah capek buat multichapter juga, wkwkwk #dor. Bisa aja; kalo saya author-nya, Ciel cerain Sebastian juga jadi #loh. Undertaker? Dia kan keren :*#woi. RnR?

.

Ohya, _Merry Christmas_ 2011 bagi yang merayakan dan _Happy New Year_ 2012 lusa, ya~

Fic ini ga lama lagi kelar =") #lambailambai #heh

.

Akhir kata, **REVEW**!


End file.
